POLICIAS Y LADRONES
by sonylee
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto..la astuta ladrona...Shaoran Li...uno de los mejores detectives de Inglaterra..¿quien atrapara a quien si el amor se interpone? Capitulo VIII UP! Nuevo capitulo!
1. El caso Saki

Hola a todos: les presento mi nuevo fic "Policías y Ladrones" …espero que les guste y que por favor me dejen sus reviews para poder seguir animada y escribiendo

**DISCLAIMER**

Todos los personajes (excepto aquellos que les parecen o parecerán desconocidos) son propiedad del grupo artístico Clamp y solo han sido modificados personajes y entorno para satisfacción de una mente dislocada y hasta cierto punto maligna, con esto no gano dinero ni nada que se le parezca, solo consigo el afecto, reviews, criticas, tomatazos y verduras de los lectores…

**POLICIAS Y LADRONES**

**Por Sonylee**

**-I-**

**El Caso "Saki"**

-esta es la décima vez que la ladrona de museos, Saki, ataca. El lugar escogido por ella fue el museo nacional de Londres del que desaparecieron según informes de fuentes anónimas una colección completa de artículos faraónicos, una replica de oro puro de las pirámides de Gizeh y una antigua corona del imperio….-decía una mujer delgada de pelo rubio a través de un micrófono-todos estos artículos fueron robados paulatinamente, en una semana la astuta ladrona robó los artículos sin que las autoridades del museo ni la policía lo notaran. A todos les ha sorprendido la astucia y la rapidez de esta ladrona y les ha sorprendido también la ineptitud de nuestro cuerpo de policía precedido por el detective Shaoran Li, supuestamente uno de los mejores detectives de toda Inglaterra. A esta humilde reportera solo se le ocurre una pregunta… ¿Cómo terminaran las galerías de arte y museos de nuestro país, nuestro patrimonio cultural, si seguimos al "cuidado" de policías ineptos y quizás corruptos?...desde el museo nacional londinense les reportó Kelly Watson.

El detective Shaoran Li apagó el televisor con semblante bastante serio…sus ojos ámbar de mirada penetrante se dirigieron a la mujer rubia de ojos azules que lo miraba pacíficamente, con una ceja arqueada y una tenue sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-fue un gran reportaje ¿no lo crees?-le dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior y cruzaba las piernas, usaba un traje ejecutivo de falda a la mitad de los muslos-es parcial, objetivo y sobre todas las cosas verídico

-en eso te equivocas-le contradijo Shaoran Li mientras tomaba asiento tras su escritorio-¿sabes que puedo demandarte por difamación?-preguntó. La mujer rió

-cariño, solo digo la verdad…la ladrona esa ha robado ya 6 museos y 4 galerías de arte, quizás te parece poco-dijo esto ultimo sarcásticamente-no puedo creer que tus hombres y tu sean unos imbéciles…miles de veces la han tenido cerca y la han dejado escapar

-escúchame Watson y escúchame bien-dijo con voz fría mientras se paraba del sillón, se apoyaba del escritorio, inclinado hacia la reportera-si tu verdadera profesión es ser policía te invito a que te inscribas en la academia, superes lo exámenes, realices todos los entrenamientos y te gradúes…luego de que hagas todo eso quizás te permita inmiscuirte en MI trabajo, quizás. Pero mientras tanto ocúpate de tus asuntos y ocúpate correctamente-agregó dando un fuerte golpe sobre el escritorio. Kelly Watson se puso de pie mirando fijamente a Shaoran Li

-¿me estas amenazando?-le preguntó

-no, te estoy advirtiendo-contestó él. Watson le sonrió, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y luego pasó a su oreja

-no me asustas…-le susurró-recuerda que juré seguir este caso y lo haré Shaoran Li…acabaré contigo-agregó. Shaoran Li la separó de él tomándola fuertemente por las muñecas, ella se zafó y luego de dar una mirada intensa al ambarino se marchó.

Shaoran se tiró con desgano sobre el sillón por nueva vez…esos robos le estaban causando serios y graves problemas y encima aquella mujer lo dejaba en ridículo siempre que podía. "Lo que es capaz de hacer una mujer despechada" pensó. En ese momento se escuchó unos golpes en la puerta.

-pasé-gruñó molesto. Eriol Hiragisawa al entrar le sonrió con burla y se sentó en una de las sillas delante del escritorio. Era un hombre de algunos 27 años de pelo negro azulado y ojos celestes. Era el segundo al mando en la policía. Vestía unos pantalones negros, camisa azul oscuro y gabardina…-no estoy para tus bromas Hiragisawa-murmuró Li intuyendo la razón de aquella sonrisa

-solo vi que te pasó a visitar tu amada-le dijo Hiragisawa riendo-vi en la televisión su ultima gracia…es un buen reportaje

-no puedo creer lo que escucho…

-reconozco lo bueno cuando lo veo aunque no me favorezca mucho-dijo sonriendo. Luego su expresión cambió-debemos terminar con los robos de Saki cuanto antes, no podemos permitir que esos objetos tan importantes que a ella le gusta robar sigan desapareciendo y no podemos permitir tampoco, seguir siendo la burla de toda Inglaterra-agregó ya con seriedad

-no…sigue riendo-reprochó Li acercándose a la ventana-pero no te preocupes Eriol, esa ladrona no seguirá haciendo sus comedias…pronto la atraparemos-dijo firmemente. Eriol se intrigó

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?-preguntó. Shaoran se volvió a él y le sonrió

-tenemos un contacto…

---------

Touya Kinomoto, un hombre de algunos 33 años, alto, fornido, pelo oscuro y ojos marrones…tecleaba al mismo tiempo que miraba el monitor de una computadora…se veían diversos números y letras que formaban palabras sin sentido. Touya estaba bastante concentrado, debía conseguir todas y cada una de las claves de seguridad del siguiente objetivo. Respiró profundo. Una pelirroja se acercó a él por detrás y puso ambas manos en su hombro, luego comenzó a darle masajes

-estás tenso-le dijo en voz baja Kaho Mizuki. Touya echó la cabeza hacia atrás, estirando el cuello y luego se incorporó nuevamente a su trabajo

-no es para menos-replicó él-aun faltan varias claves de seguridad y hoy es cuando-agregó

-¿no podrían dejarlo para mañana?-preguntó

-claro que no-respondió-mientras mas rápido terminemos con todo esto, mejor

Kaho dio un profundo suspiro de frustración. ¿Cuándo se enteraría Touya de que esto nunca terminaría? Eran criminales, por favor, esto solo terminaría en la cárcel con cadena perpetua o con la muerte…luego reflexionó…podría ser que terminara y muy mal.

-buenos días-saludó con alegría entrando a aquella sala de computadoras una mujer de pelo castaño y ojos verde esmeralda

-buenos días-respondió Touya seriamente, como siempre, aun concentrado en su trabajo

-no sé como siempre puedes estar tan alegre, Sakura-dijo por su parte Kaho, quien como siempre estaba preocupada

-por que mi trabajo es independiente de mi diario vivir-contestó Sakura tumbándose sobre el sofá-no me pasaré todos mis días y mis noches preocupada por lo que aun no sucede

-pero Sakura…algún día sucederá

-y cuando llegue ese día, estaremos muy lejos de aquí, Kaho-dijo ella cerrando los ojos soñadoramente-estaremos tomando sol cómodamente en una de esas maravillosas playas del caribe-agregó dando un suspiro. Kaho iba a replicar pero una palmada de Touya la detuvo. Sakura abrió los ojos de inmediato

-¡bingo!-exclamó Touya riendo-señoras…tenemos todas las claves del éxito

-perfecto…esta noche galería de arte Crystal…-murmuró Sakura sonriendo-aquí vamos

--------

Tomoyo Daudouji se miró por última vez en el espejo de un auto estacionado frente a la estación de policía. Definitivamente se veía bien, su pelo largo y negro caía en capas hasta su cintura, sus ojos amatistas brillaban. El traje sastre de pantalón negro estaba impecable. Miró al suelo, hacia sus pies…

-uh…ni hablar de los zapatos-dijo en voz baja con emoción-Dios bendiga Chanel-luego de decir esto con un gritito de emoción, se encaminó hacia el interior de la estación, el lugar estaba lleno de cubículos, escritorios, teléfonos que sonaban y personas que contestaban…habían un par de mujeres súper maquilladas y con vestidos de cuero que le lanzaban besos y piropos a un guapísimo agente-de verdad que está muy guapo…-dijo para si misma-concéntrate Tomoyo, te estas desviando-luego de recordar la gran razón que tenía para estar en el departamento de policía siguió caminado tratando de no fijarse en nada. Se detuvo frente a una puerta que decía "Detective Eriol Hiragisawa" y tocó. En unos momentos apareció el susodicho frente a ella-buen día-dijo en forma cantarina. Erio la haló hacia el interior de la habitación y tras cerrar la puerta la besó

-buen día-dijo entre uno y otro beso mientras la acorralaba contra la puerta. Luego se detuvo y la abrazó-que bueno que viniste cariño…estás hermosa-apreció él

-gracias-contestó ella mientras jugaba con el cuello de la camisa de él-debía estar hermosa para ti

-¿solo para mí?-preguntó él sonriendo

-solo para ti-respondió-¿por qué no nos vamos a almorzar?

-es una gran idea pero…

-no me digas peros-lo interrumpió-hace varios días que no te veía por ese dichoso trabajito que te salió…lo de la ladrona de piezas de colección-reprochó ella

-vamos amor…sabes que este es mi trabajo-dijo-esta bien…almorzaremos juntos

-gracias-le dijo besándolo

-pero prométeme que solo almorzaremos y no trataras de hacer "algo mas"-le dijo mirándola fijamente

-lo prometo-susurró Tomoyo. Luego lo besó.

---------

-disculpa Shaoran-dijo Meiling en voz alta entrando a su oficina. Shaoran levantó la vista del informe del último robo del caso Saki y observó a la mujer. Una joven de algunos 25 años, pelo que llegaba a los hombros y ojos marrones con brillo rojizo…ella le sonrió-traje tu café

-gracias Meiling-susurró él mientras volvía su vista al informe. Se veía sumamente estresado y molesto con ese gesto permanente de ceño fruncido. Meiling lo observaba y de pronto habló

-todo saldrá bien…al final los buenos saldremos ganando

Por primera vez en muchos días una sonrisa se asomó por el rostro del ambarino y observó cariñosamente a su mejor amiga y prima…

-siempre lo logras-le dijo Shaoran centrándose en la mujer que tenía sentada en una silla frente a su escritorio

-te conozco-atinó a decir sonriente-además nunca te he mentido en la vida, las cosas saldrán bien y esa ladroncita estará tras las rejas y nosotros seremos felicitados-agregó. La agente Li se puso de pie y luego de guiñarle un ojo se marchó.

-----

-entonces tienes todas las claves…increíble-exclamó Kaho con tono sarcástico cuando ella y Touya se quedaron solos en el salón de computadoras. Sakura se había marchado luego de recibir instrucciones sobre entradas y salidas…Touya controlaría aquello de las claves mediante sus computadoras que eran alrededor de 5

-basta ya Kaho-le dijo seriamente mientras se ponía de pie y detenía el caminar desesperado de un lado a otro de su esposa-todo saldrá bien-dijo tomando sus manos. Touya Kinomoto podría ser un hombre de carácter serio y frío pero con ella era otra cosa. La amaba

-no sé como pueden estar tan seguros y tranquilos-murmuró bajando la cabeza en un gesto de cansancio. Touya besó sus manos

-estamos acostumbrados…-le susurró. La acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla y otro beso en los labios-tranquila…no puedes estar así

-y ¿Cómo quieres que esté?-preguntó desesperada mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-actúa como si nada de esto estuviera pasando-contestó tranquilo

-no…

-si…-le interrumpió él con determinación-te prometí que si yo llegara a caer, tú no te verás involucrada por que no tienes nada que ver en esto

-pero…

-basta-le interrumpió nuevamente- no digas nada mas…te lo prometí

-------------

-Tomoyo….prometiste que no haríamos otra cosa mas que comer-dijo riendo cuando la amatista lo empujó hacia una cama. Ella se quitó la chaqueta, se subió a la cama y se sentó sobre las caderas de él…

-no viste que tenía los dedos cruzados detrás de mi-dijo. Eriol la miró divertido. Tomoyo desde que la conoció, hacía ya 6 meses, era así, determinada, liberal, fuerte, extremadamente sexy….justamente el tipo de mujer que lo enloquecía…Eriol se incorporó un poco y se quitó la camisa, la gabardina había quedado en el suelo hacía algunos momentos. Un cuerpo fornido apareció, maravillosos pectorales, seguramente producto del duro entrenamiento policial-Eriol…me encantas-susurró la amatista mientras se acercaba a su rostro y lo besaba con pasión y deseo. Eriol la tomó de las caderas y la acercó más a él. Quería que ella sintiera todo lo que le provocaba.

-Tomoyo…no sé que has hecho conmigo-le susurró también. Tomoyo suspiró antes de volver a besarlo, seguramente había sentido lo que provocaba en Hiragisawa…

-------

Sakura se puso la blusa manga larga y el pantalón negro. Era el tipo de ropa que usaba para cada una de sus misiones. Negro, un color llamativo, el color de los ladrones elegantes…se hizo en el cabello largo, que llegaba a media espalda, una cola alta….se miró al espejo…

-correcto…-dijo para si misma. Miró el reloj…se acercaba la hora. Se colocó en la cadera un cinturón que contenía todo lo que necesitaba para hacer el robo perfecto, los audífonos, un aparato en donde podía ver imágenes, pasadizos secretos y lugares en donde se encontraban las piezas de arte que tenía que "tomar prestadas sin posibilidad de devolución", de los museos o galerías de arte, spray, navajas y otras cosas. Tomó una mochila.

Por ultimo se acercó a su mesita de noche y de una de las gavetas extrajo un pasamontañas negro…

-listo, todo estará bien-se tranquilizó a si misma. Cada vez que llegaba uno de estos momentos, aunque no lo demostraba se ponía muy nerviosa. En ese momento sonó su celular

-¿estas lista Sakura?-escuchó la voz de su hermano preguntarle, apenas cogió la llamada

-estoy lista-respondió con seguridad

-nadie te atrapará-le dijo. Luego cortó la llamada y Sakura salió de su apartamento en dirección al museo…el plan sería el mismo por que siempre resultaba, observaría el movimiento en la galería de arte y luego, cuando fuera mas tarde, entraría y sigilosamente se llevaría la pieza…

---------

-esta noche…en la galería de arte Crystal-dijo una voz al otro lado cuando Shaoran Li tomó la llamada del celular. Inmediatamente se escuchó como aquella persona colgó…Shaoran de inmediato tomó su teléfono y marcó unos números

-hola-se escuchó con desgano como contestaba la otra voz en el teléfono-¿Qué quieres Shaoran?

-¿Dónde demonios estas Hiragisawa?-preguntó enojado-acaba de llamar nuestro contacto…trae tu trasero aquí de inmediato-ordenó para luego colgarle.

Se dirigió al mapa y ubicó la mentada galería, buscó unos planos de la misma y trazó las posibles salidas…

-esta vez no escaparás

---------

Eriol se levantó casi corriendo de la cama ante la mirada confundida de Tomoyo. Comenzó a vestirse rápidamente. Comenzó por los pantalones

-amor ¿Qué pasa¿Qué quería tu jefe?-preguntó con visible interés mientras recogía su sostén del suelo y se lo ponía

-tengo que irme-contestó Eriol-y rápidamente-agregó mientras se ponía la camisa

-pero ¿Por qué?-volvió a preguntar. Eriol se acercó a ella con los zapatos en la mano y le dio un beso

-debo irme…luego te llamo-dijo. Luego se fue. Tomoyo resopló molesta y terminó de vestirse. Cerró la puerta del apartamento de Eriol, se suponía que debía dejar las llaves donde el portero pero no lo hizo. Tomó un taxi que luego se detuvo frente a una gran casa…

-soy Tomoyo-dijo en voz baja. Le abrieron de inmediato.

-pasa Tomoyo-le dijo la mujer pelirroja-Touya esta en la sala de computadoras, vamos-agregó. Ambas mujeres fueron hasta el lugar que quedaba en una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta. Touya como la mayoría de las veces estaba frente al computador

-¿conseguiste algo?-preguntó Touya con gran interés. Tomoyo negó.

-Hiragisawa es una tumba-contestó seriamente mientras se sentaba en la silla al lado de Touya

-debes hacer algo mas…estas con él para sacarle información, no para divertirte-le recordó con autoridad. Tomoyo le miró molesta

-hago todo lo posible-replicó

-por lo visto no es suficiente

-escúchame Touya, tengo algo que quizás te interese-le dijo. De su bolso sacó unas llaves-son las llaves del departamento de Hiragisawa-agregó. Touya sonrió a medias

-debo admitir que está bien eso-aceptó él-te felicito. Cariño-dijo refiriéndose a su esposa-¿podrías sacarle algunas copias a estas llaves? Tomoyo las tiene que devolver en una hora para no levantar ningún tipo de sospecha

---------

-bien señores, este es el plan, llegaremos en silencio…-decía Shaoran Li a varios agentes, entre ellos Meiling y el detective Hiragisawa. Señalaba el plano que estaba reflejado en la pared y a los agentes alternativamente-ustedes con sus compañeros esperaran en esta salida, ustedes en esta otra…la agente Li y su compañero cubrirán las salidas 8 y 9…Hiragisawa y Sasaki irán por este lado y yo cubriré por aquí ¿entendido?-todo esto lo había dicho señalando distintos puntos del plano. Todos asintieron ante la pregunta-bueno ¿Qué esperan? Andando, no tenemos toda la noche-agregó. Todos salieron menos Hiragisawa

-¿es buena idea que cubras los pasadizos que quedan cerca de la sala griega tu solo?-preguntó inseguro

-si, no te preocupes-contestó

-espero que todo salga bien-dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta, iba a salir pero la voz de Shaoran lo detuvo

-hablaremos luego de lo que hiciste hoy, ni pienses que se me ha olvidado-dijo. Hiragisawa asintió sonriendo y se marchó-Saki, esta noche es tu ultimo robo-completó antes de marcharse del lugar…

------

AFUERAS DE LA GALERIA DE ARTE CRYSTAL

12:00 AM

-Sakura, ya es hora-escuchó la voz de Touya a través de los audífonos que tenía en la oreja. Se puso el pasamontañas-los vigilantes se han quedado dormidos, no puedo creerlo, contodos los robos que han sucedido últimamente-agregó. Sakura sonrió

-cínico-dijo divertida en voz baja mientras entraba por un escape del aire acondicionado que estaba en el techo…Sakura hablaba a través de un micrófono diminuto que pendía de su cuello

-es la verdad-respondió Touya. También tenía puestos unos audífonos para escucharla y un pequeño micrófono para hablarle-ahora encontraras la primera traba, esa reja que tienes justo en frente-Touya podía ver lo que sucedía a través de una de las computadoras por que Sakura llevaba unos anteojos que poseían cámara y transmitían esas imágenes-pero no te preocupes…-agregó. En ese momento las rejas subieron hasta arriba permitiéndole el paso

-benditas claves-susurró Sakura mientras seguía su camino a través de esa especie de túnel

-segunda traba-dijo Touya después de 15 minutos. Otra reja se encontraba frente a Sakura, subió igual que la otra y le permitió el paso-ahora solo debes quitar esa tapa y bajar-Sakura quitó una tapa cuadrada que tenía varios cuadritos que permitían ver el interior de la galería y al comprobar que efectivamente no había ni una sola alma divagando, bajó-perfecto-escuchó decir a Touya

-ya estamos cerca-susurró…el lugar era enorme, como era de suponerse habían muchísimas obras de arte, lo iluminaba la luz de la luna pues todas las luces estaban apagadas. Sakura encendió un foco pequeño pero que alumbraba lo suficiente

-dobla a tu izquierda-le dijo Touya-estamos interesados en el arte griego esta vez-Sakura dobló y de inmediato llegó a la enorme sala llena de estatuas pequeñas, figuras humanas desnudas

-¿Cuál de todas es? Esto es lo que te gusta, pervertido-dijo. Touya sonrió

-queremos la pareja…sabes cuales son…los abrazados-le informó. Sakura miró y precisamente ahí estaba

-estatuilla de mármol…"Antígona y su gran amor"-susurró. Tomó la estatuilla, la echó en una bolsa que envolvió cuidadosamentey laintrodujo en su mochila que colgó al hombro

-esta es la parte mas difícil-escuchó decir a Touya con voz súper seria…-pero todo saldrá perfecto como siempre… ¿ves la estatua mas grande que hay?-preguntó. Sakura vio la enorme figura de un hombre y se acercó a ella-cerca del pie hay un botón, lo tocas y se abre una entrada en la pared…cuando entres solo debes correr a través del pasadizo 4, es en forma de una W, te llevará al alcantarillado y saldrás a la calle Main Field…ahí te estará esperando Yue ¿entendido?

-correcto-susurró Sakura ya entrando, la entrada se cerró tras ella…vio los pasadizos 1, 2, 3…-pasadizo cuatro-dijo y corrió hasta él

-Sakura…-volvió a hablar Touya-parece que tenemos compañía…ten cuidado-agregó. Justo cuando Touya acababa de hablar se escuchó otra voz en el mismo sitio que ella estaba, unos pasos detrás

-Saki, por fin nos vemos frente a frente-dijo con voz potente una voz masculina. Sakura se volvió a él, estaba fría, casi paralizada. El hombre de pelo marrón y ojos ámbar sacó de su cinturón una pistola-si no te mueves no te pasará nada…estas arrestada

…………………

**NOTAS DE SONY: **Hola ¿Qué les pareció? Era una idea que desde hace años me rondaba en la mente y tuve que escribirla…por favor espero sus reviews y que les haya gustado muchisisisismo para poder continuar

Antígona: es el personaje principal de una tragedia griega escrita por Sófocles. Todos los lugares son invención mía, así como los nombres de las supuestas piezas y obras de arte…cualquier hecho que pueda ser congruente con la realidad es pura casualidad.

…no se preocupen por mi otro fic "A La Venta" nunca me olvidaría de él. Amo ese fic…

**Por favor**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


	2. Frente a Frente

Hola a Todo el mundo! Seguramente pensaron que estaba en Júpiter de paseo, pero no, estuve todo el tiempo en la tierra, having troubles, pero nada aquí sigo…Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un Review, y le pido a Dios que hayan sabido esperar y tenerme paciencia….se me olvido mencionar que se me perdió el documento, es una historia tonta. Bueno espero que disfruten este capítulo y los que han de venir.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic excepto aquellos que les resulten desconocidos son propiedad de Clamp, por esto no me pagan, solo consigo los reviews de los lectores y una especie de…como decirlo…satisfacción personal.

**A LEER!**

**POLICIAS Y LADRONES**

**-II-**

**Frente a Frente**

Sakura levantó ambas manos y se quedó estática, justo en frente de la entrada al pasadizo 4…

-¿no dirás nada?-le preguntó mientras que cautelosamente se acercaba a ella apuntándole con el arma. Estaba a unos pocos metros de ella.

-si…-respondió ella aun con las manos arriba-no me atraparás-agregó. El policía seguía acercándose a ella, esta vez sonreía con burla. En ese momento Sakura volvió a escuchar la voz de Touya a través de los audífonos.

-¡SAKURA CORRE!-ordenó. Sakura así lo hizo y comenzó a correr. Shaoran corría tras ella

-¡DETENTE! ¡No tienes a donde ir!-exclamó mientras la seguía pero Sakura siguió corriendo. En ese momento Shaoran disparó el arma.

-¡SAKURA!-gritó Touya desesperado. Vio a través de una de las pantallas que Sakura seguía corriendo. En ese momento sonó otro disparo.

-¡DETENTE AHORA!-volvió a gritarle Shaoran

-¡NUNCA!-gritó Sakura a su vez mientras le lanzaba un artefacto que al contactar el suelo expulsó un humo negro. Eso lo distraería y no le permitiría ver. Siguió corriendo y divisó la salida. Podía escuchar los pasos del policía acercándose hacia donde ella estaba. La salida estaba cerrada y de inmediato se abrió. Ella estaba paralizada, ahora que se detenía a pensar solo un segundo, aun podía sentir como la bala casi rozó su pierna derecha

-¡SAL DE AHÍ DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-exclamó Touya tenso. Ella comenzó a subir unas escaleritas que había pegadas a la pared del alcantarillado justo debajo de la salida y salió hacia la calle. Shaoran corrió y justo antes de que subiera las escaleritas la salida cerró delante de sus ojos…subió la escalerita y comenzó a forzar la salida pero se dio cuenta de que era inútil

-¡MALDICION!-exclamó furioso mientras jadeaba y bajaba de la escalera dando un salto. En ese momento llegó Eriol-la perdí otra vez

Sakura lo escuchó maldecir y comenzó a caminar a través de la calle. La policía no tardaría en llegar…

-se supone que Yue estaría aquí…-dijo molesta. En ese momento alguien la sorprendió por atrás. Iba a golpear a quien sea que le había tocado la espalda pero le detuvieron la mano justo a tiempo

-y aquí estoy…-murmuró un hombre alto y fornido de pelo plateado y ojos azules fríos, deteniendo un puño a milímetros de su cara. Sakura sonrió y lo abrazó. El llamado Yue correspondió al abrazo con fuerza.

-váyanse ya de ahí. La policía esta en camino-escuchó Sakura decir a Touya. Sakura haló a Yue y ambos se montaron en un carro negro que se marchó de Main Field a toda velocidad.

---------

Shaoran Li y las unidades policíacas llegaron a la calle Main Field "casualmente" seguidos por un grupo de reporteros y camarógrafos.

-¡no puede estar muy lejos!-exclamaba enojado mientras golpeaba el suelo con un pie

-¡acéptalo Li!-replicó Eriol mirándolo seriamente-esta misión fue un fracaso, Saki volvió a escapar-agregó tomándolo fuertemente por un brazo deteniendo un nuevo vaivén desesperado de su jefe-¡cálmate!

-¡no puedo!-gritó enojado zafándose de Eriol-maldición, la tenía frente a mi, la tenía en la palma de la mano y la dejé escapar-completó pasándose la mano por la frente. En ese momento la persona que menos quería ver le apareció justo en frente

-detective Li ¿nos podría decir que pasó esta vez?-preguntó Kelly Watson con un micrófono en la mano, rodeada de otros reporteros y camarógrafos. Acercó el micrófono a Shaoran.

-no tengo comentarios-respondió tajantemente mirando a la reportera con odio. Ella sonrió, disfrutaba el odio de Shaoran.

-tenemos todo el derecho a saberlo ¿no cree?-dijo mirándolo fijamente-después de todo, somos ciudadanos-agregó. De nuevo acercó el micrófono a Shaoran.

-ya le dije…no hay comentarios-deletreó enojado. Se abrió paso entre reporteros y camarógrafas que lo habían acorralado. Tomó ese momento su radio comunicador y subió a su carro, poniéndose en marcha-misión abortada, repito, misión abortada…todo esto ha sido un fiasco

---------

Tomoyo movía frenéticamente el pie derecho, sentada en una silla de las que había en el salón de computadoras. Touya bebía aparentemente tranquilo de una gran taza de café. Kaho estaba sentada en la silla a su lado observando el eterno ceño fruncido de su esposo. El ambiente era tenso y de preocupación. En ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una Sakura cansada y seguida de cerca por Yue. Touya fue el primero en levantarse, abrazó a su hermana, sorprendiéndola, la abrazó con fuerza…pensando en que era una fortuna tenerla frente a él después de lo que había pasado.

-¿estas bien?-preguntó separándose de ella. Sakura le sonrió y asintió. En ese momento Tomoyo se acercó a ella y también le dio un abrazo con cariño.

-que bueno que estés bien, Sakura

-es una suerte-dijo Kaho a su vez sonriéndole calidamente

-ya, ya…estoy perfectamente bien-respondió Sakura tratando de sonar enérgica pero no pudo del todo. Su cansancio se notaba a leguas-aunque no puedo negarles que sentí mucho miedo…por primera vez en mi vida-agregó con frialdad. Yue observaba la escena impasible.

-por eso pienso que deberíamos dejar de hacer esto-intervino Kaho. Touya la miró con reprobación

-hemos hablado mil veces de lo mismo, Kaho-le dijo con autoridad acercándose a ella-sé que te preocupas pero ya te he dicho que te mantengas al margen por que no tienes nada que ver-agregó. Kaho lo miró sorprendida y se fue rápidamente del lugar azotando la puerta. Odiaba esa actitud por parte de Touya.

-¿no crees que fuiste muy duro con ella?-habló Yue por primera vez desde que había aparecido en el lugar, mirando fijamente la puerta por donde Kaho había salido

-sé perfectamente de que forma tratar a mi esposa-respondió molesto. Nunca le había gustado que nadie interviniera en sus asuntos, aunque Yue fuera su mejor amigo no le iba a permitir aquello.

-pues no parece…buenas noches-se despidió y salió de la habitación. Se quedaron Touya, Sakura y Tomoyo solos. Había un silencio nada incómodo hasta que Sakura habló

-esto no puede quedarse así…si no hubiese corrido con todas mis fuerzas estaría herida en este momento. Tengo que vengarme de ese hombre.

-nos vengaremos-dijo Touya observándola-seguiremos dejándolo en ridículo ante todo el país, en algún momento no lo soportará y no le quedará mas que renunciar

-no. Eso para mi no es suficiente-protestó Sakura

-¿Qué quieres decir Sakura?-preguntó Tomoyo preocupada. Touya también la miraba preocupado. Sakura se veía realmente molesta.

-que quiero hacer algo que realmente le duela, quiero hacerlo sufrir-contestó ella acercándose a uno de los monitores que tenía una foto de Shaoran Li-estoy cansada de que me persiga y esta vez llegó al limite al dispararme

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó Touya tomándola de un brazo, haciendo que se volviera para verlo. Cuando su hermana hablaba de aquella forma no era nada bueno. Sakura se soltó de los brazos de su hermano, mirándolo con decisión.

-por primera vez en tu vida…dejarás que actúe-dijo con voz fuerte. Se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir dijo-yo sola

Tomoyo y Touya se miraron preocupados y la primera salió tras Sakura, ambas irían al departamento que compartían.

------------

Kaho se había acostado en la cama, se había arropado hasta la cintura. Estaba molesta y esperaría a que el sueño hiciera de las suyas para evitar tener que hablar con Touya o mejor dicho, discutir con Touya.

Todo era tan perfecto cuando se conocieron en la universidad, era tan perfecto cuando salían, tan perfecto cuando se hicieron novios…perfecto cuando se entregó a él por primera vez…aquella noche de lluvia…su boda tan perfecta y los primeros años de matrimonio, luego todo se complicó con eso, con los robos y las escapadas, con la infinita e indescriptible preocupación al levantarse cada mañana con la incertidumbre de saber si los habían descubierto, si no llegaría la policía y los arrestaría, Si alguna noche de robo alguien saldría lastimado. Esta noche casi se muere cuando vio a través de los monitores a Sakura corriendo por su vida, escapando de las balas.

Sintió un peso en la cama y luego un cuerpo a su lado, muy cerca del suyo. Ella le daba la espalda y cerró los ojos, quería que pensara que estaba dormida.

-hablemos, sé que no estas dormida-susurró él en su oído haciendo que la pelirroja se estremeciera al sentir su aliento tan cerca pero ella no respondió-Kaho…tienes que escucharme-volvió a decir. Ella abrió los ojos.

-lo siento pero no me interesa…tu mismo lo dijiste-dijo con indiferencia aun sin volverse a verlo

-¿te pondrás en ese plan infantil?-preguntó algo molesto detrás de ella-tenemos que hablar

-¿y como quieres que me ponga?-preguntó de vuelta molestándose también. Error, hacía rato que estaba enojada, furiosa.- ¿quieres que me sienta feliz por que cada vez que puedes me excluyes de tu vida?

-lo hago por que no quiero meterte en estos asuntos, por que quiero protegerte-contestó

-¿sabes Touya? El día mas feliz de mi vida fue el día en que me casé contigo-dijo como si no lo hubiese escuchado, parecía que hablaba mas para si misma que para él-ese día, recuerdo que juramos ya cuando estábamos solos, no mentir, amarnos, ser fieles, respetarnos en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza-siguió diciendo mientras lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mojando la almohada. Touya no le veía el rostro por que ella le daba la espalda pero sabía que lloraba por su voz cortada-en las adversidades, hasta que la muerte nos separe…yo lo juré sinceramente pero ahora que lo pienso, recuerdo que tú nunca has cumplido nada de lo que prometes

-Kaho…-intentó decir pero ella lo interrumpió

-buenas noches Touya-lo ultimó cerrando los ojos. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo con los ojos cerrados sin estar dormida, sintió como Touya después de un rato de observarla le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla y se volvió a su lado de la cama. Finalmente se quedó dormida.

---------

Shaoran Li no había dormido en toda la noche pensando en como esa mujer se había escapado tan fácilmente de él. La veía correr una y otra vez mientras él la seguía y cuando por fin la alcanzaba, ella se esfumaba. Se sentó en el escritorio de su oficina y observó el reloj, eran las 7:0 AM…el sonido de la puerta al abrirse le indicó que ya no estaría solo.

-no pudiste dormir ¿cierto?-le dijo Eriol Hiragisawa al llegar, sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Li-yo tampoco pude-continuó diciendo-las cosas no nos están saliendo muy bien que digamos

-que perceptivo, me sorprendes-comentó Li con ironía

-deberías tomar las cosas con un poco de calma Shaoran-le aconsejó como su mejor amigo que era desde que se habían conocido en el bachillerato-sé que te molesta esta situación, a mi también me molesta pero lo peor que podemos hacer en estos momento difíciles es dejar que la impotencia que sentimos nos domine

-no es solo la impotencia que siento por que nada me resulta bien-dijo Shaoran molesto consigo mismo-es que me siento como un fracasado…la encontré, estaba frente a mi, pude haberle disparado en una pierna para detener su escape pero algo me detuvo

-la conciencia…-contestó Eriol mirando a Shaoran. Shaoran le devolvió la mirada-no eres un desalmado, te conozco y no eres capaz de dispararle a alguien de la nada…por que eso habría sido si le hubieses disparado desde que la encontraste solo para evitar una posible huída

-Eriol, no fue la conciencia-negó Shaoran apretando los puños-fue algo mas…algo que nunca me había pasado…ella es solo una ladrona mas, me ha dado muchísimo mas problemas de lo normal pero al fin y al cabo es una ladrona y mi deber es detenerla, arrestarla…y no lo hice, algo me detuvo…no sé que

-la atraparemos-le aseguró Eriol

-claro que la atraparemos…-rectificó él sonriendo desafiante como si la tuviera en frente- con su historial 20 años de prisión serán poco. Yo cumpliré con mi deber y la refundiré en la cárcel…

------

Sakura despertó después de haber dormido unas dos horas. Le había costado bastante dormir ese tiempo pues toda la noche había estado pensando en lo que le haría a Li para vengarse de él por perseguirla y haberle disparado. Se paró de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina, ahí estaba Tomoyo, su mejor amiga, haciendo el desayuno.

-supongo que hoy te veras con Hiragisawa-dijo al verla vestida con un pantalón casual crema y una blusa roja. Se sentó en el desayunador y Tomoyo colocó un plato con frutas y un vaso de leche frente a ella.

-¿Cómo dormiste?-preguntó sonriendo

-muy mal…solo dormí dos horas-contestó. Tomoyo se sentó en la silla frente a ella con su desayuno-estuve pensando en lo que haría a Li

-¿se te ocurrió algo?-preguntó interesada. Sakura asintió.

-si. Shaoran Li encontrará al amor de su vida-contestó mientras comía de su plato

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con tu venganza?-preguntó Tomoyo sin entenderla. Sakura la miró significativamente-no, no-negó rápidamente Tomoyo asustándose de las intenciones de su amiga-no puedes hacer eso…

-¿y por que no? Es lo que tú haces con Hiragisawa-replicó tranquilamente mientras bebía del vaso de leche

-es diferente…Hiragisawa y yo somos algo así como…amigos especiales. Él no se enamora, yo tampoco.

-¿estas perdiendo el hilo o que?-preguntó Sakura riendo-es precisamente lo que quiero, que Shaoran Li se enamore perdidamente de mi, que vea por mis ojos, que no pueda vivir sin mi para luego desengañarlo de la peor manera que exista…lo conoceré, sabré de su vida y haré para desengañarlo lo que mas odie en este mundo…además de que también a él le sacaré información y la usaré a nuestro favor, por supuesto…me recordará siempre

-parece que te olvidas de un detalle importante, muy importante, Touya no lo aceptará-le recordó ella-primero deseará estar muerto antes de permitirte hacer algo como eso

-supongo que tú no irás a contarle ¿o si?

-no, no lo haré y lo sabes…-respondió con resignación-ahora, supongo que si tu le sacarás información a Li ya mi trabajo con Hiragisawa está terminado

-claro que no-dijo Sakura sonriendo-tú tienes que seguir con Hiragisawa para seguir dándole información a Touya, así no sospechará nada ¿esta bien?-preguntó. Tomoyo la miraba demasiado preocupada pero aceptó

-si, seguiré con Hiragisawa y Touya no se dará cuenta de nada-dijo mientras llevaba los trastes al fregadero-pero quiero que sepas algo, el que juega con fuego se quema

-¿a que viene eso?-preguntó Sakura al verla recoger su cartera y una chaqueta

-a que espero que no caigas en tu propio juego-respondió

-no sucederá…además Tomoyo, eres la menos indicada para decirme eso-dijo convencida. Tomoyo la miró-pero también te doy el mismo consejo…solo por si acaso

Tomoyo salió del departamento. No habría de que preocuparse, ella no se enamoraría de Hiragisawa, era imposible.

----------

Kaho estaba en la cocina bebiendo tranquilamente una taza de café, no había visto a Touya esa mañana, seguramente estaría en la empresa trabajando o en la sala de computadoras, quien sabe, pero no le importaba, aun seguía molesta y no quería verlo por que sentía miedo de que todo terminara entre ellos…ya que ella, desde hace mucho tiempo, estaba llegando al límite.

-buenos días-dijo una indiferente voz, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Kaho miró al hombre que había entrado, alto y fornido, pelo plateado y ojos azules plata.

-buenos días-respondió-¿Cómo estas Yue?

-estoy bien-respondió mientras se sentaba en una silla del comedor junto a ella-¿y tu?-preguntó

-bien…-respondió.

-¿estás segura?-preguntó nada convencido. Kaho lo miró fijamente-Kaho, tú no estas bien…lo sé-agregó. Calló un momento y al ver que la mujer a su lado no decía nada, prosiguió-aunque te duela admitirlo te conozco demasiado y se ve en tus ojos que no estas nada bien, que estas sufriendo, que Touya no te esta haciendo feliz

-eres amigo de Touya…no deberías decirme esto-le dijo

-si, soy amigo de Touya-aceptó él. Tomó las manos de la pelirroja entre las suyas y la miró de manera intensa-pero tú me importas, me importas demasiado ¿no lo entiendes?

-esto no es correcto-le dijo intentando zafar sus manos de las suyas pero Yue lo impidió tomándolas con mas fuerza, sin lastimarla.

-¿Qué no es correcto? ¿Amar?-preguntó

-soy la esposa de tu mejor amigo-le recordó-te lo he dicho cientos de veces…no está bien que me ames, debes de estar equivocado con ese sentimiento… además yo nunca sería capaz de engañar a Touya, a pesar de todo

-y yo nunca sería capaz de ponerte en esa posición-contestó mientras besaba sus manos. Kaho se estremeció, hacia mucho tiempo que un hombre que no fuera su esposo hacía algo así-solo te pido que no me apartes de ti, que me dejes protegerte, que me permitas amarte…aunque sea solo…yo no podría vivir sin ti

-Yue yo…-

-solo pasé a saludar-la interrumpió mientras soltaba sus manos-tengo cosas que hacer ahora…hasta luego Kaho-se despidió

-hasta luego-le devolvió el gesto mientras lo veía marcharse…-me gustaría tanto que Touya fuera un poco mas como tú y menos como él-dijo con pesar mientras cerraba los ojos. La actitud fría que había adoptado Touya en estos últimos meses la estaba enloqueciendo pero debía soportarlo, pensaba que Touya era serio y frío con todos los demás pero no con ella… se había equivocado, su esposo la trataba como si fuera otra, cualquiera, menos ella, su esposa, la mujer que supuestamente amaba.

…por otro lado estaba Yue, aquel hombre aparentemente de hielo que cuando estaba con ella era muy distinto, era como alguna vez había sido…la tenía preocupada, ellos eran amigos, él no podía sentir nada por ella, nada.

-------

Shaoran Li estaba reunido con los demás agentes y detectives en una sala de juntas del departamento de policía, no era el mejor de los ambientes, la opinión generalizada de que el operativo de anoche había sido una pérdida de tiempo era visible y nadie se preocupa de ocultarlo…

-sé que todos piensan que el operativo de ayer fue un fracaso y estoy de acuerdo-comenzó a decir Shaoran mientras miraba a todos sus compañeros sentados en una mesa redonda y él estaba de pie al lado de una pantalla-pero descubrí algo importante

-¿por ejemplo jefe?-preguntó un agente Smith que era el compañero de Meiling

-por ejemplo que...hemos estado totalmente equivocados desde un principio

-¿Qué quiere decir?-intervino un detective con curiosidad

-¿de que habla?-preguntó Meiling extrañada, habían revisado mil veces todos los casos en los que Saki estaba involucrada y no podía creer que hubiese errores

-esta mujer…no trabaja sola-contestó con seguridad. La sala de juntas se volvió un murmullo que la voz de Hiragisawa calló

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-ayer cuando la seguía una puerta se abrió para que ella saliera y se cerró en mi cara cuando intenté seguirla…esta mañana supe que esa puerta funcionaba con una clave de seguridad, al igual que otras puertas que anoche habían sido abiertas según un registro

-¿Quién tiene esas claves?-preguntó Meiling

-solo las tiene el dueño de la galería-contestó Shaoran

-eso quiere decir que sería inútil pensar que el cómplice esta dentro de la galería por que el único que posee las claves es el dueño-opinó Eriol con un dedo en la barbilla y entrecerrando los ojos

-claro, eso quiere decir también que esta mujer trabaja con un hacker bastante bueno…que en realidad sabe lo que está haciendo por que no ha dejado huellas-rectificó Shaoran mirando a todos los demás-quizás no solo trabaje con un hacker, en este asunto hay mas gente involucrada…pero no hay crimen perfecto y eso todos los sabemos…la vamos a atrapar

------------

Eriol salió de la sala de juntas con semblante preocupado, entró a su oficina y de inmediato vio a Tomoyo sentada en su escritorio mientras le sonreía…su semblante preocupado cambió por una sonrisa al verla allí…se acercó a ella y depositó un leve beso en sus labios

-¿a que debo el honor de tu visita?-preguntó Eriol sonriéndole. Tomoyo le devolvió la sonrisa

-¿Qué no puedo visitarte solo por que si?-preguntó mientras arreglaba la corbata del hombre

-claro que puedes…estas en todo tu derecho-contestó

-¿en todo mi derecho?-preguntó sorprendida y preocupada, aquella palabra no le gustaba. Derechos tenían las novias, las esposas pero ella no debía tener derechos, ella era…una amiga-Eriol, escucha, yo…-

-no, escúchame tú, Tomoyo-la interrumpió tomando a la amatista de las manos-aunque traté de evitar esto, debo decirte que no pude hacerlo…me enamoré

-Eriol, somos amigos-le recordó ella. No quería que él se enamorara por que de verdad no le interesaba hacerle daño.

-yo no quiero ser tu amigo-le dijo con decisión-yo quiero saber si en realidad estas conmigo, si existe un nosotros… por que si no es así no podemos seguir

-Eriol me estas poniendo entre la espada y la pared-dijo molesta separándose de él-y no es justo

-no malinterpretes Tomoyo…solo estoy diciendo que si no me quieres debemos darnos un tiempo para que me acostumbre a la idea-contestó-para no seguir haciéndome una película de todo esto-dijo. Hubo un largo silencio en el que solo se miraban.

Tomoyo pensó que aquello no sería nada conveniente, ella de ninguna manera podía permitir que Eriol la sacara del medio…quizás lo mejor sería dejar que las cosas avanzaran, quizás así Eriol le tomaría mas confianza y ella conseguiría información mas útil…no quería hacerle daño pero estaba comprobado que debía llegar hasta las ultimas consecuencias para conseguir lo que quería.

-Eriol…yo no quiero separarme de ti ni un momento-le dijo ella acercándose a él…Eriol sonrió levemente-

-¿te escuchaste? ¿Qué mas necesitas para saber que no somos amigos?-preguntó

-nada mas…no somos solo amigos…creo que, mi problema es que le temo un poco al compromiso-respondió sonriéndole-pero Eriol quiero estar contigo…si existe un nosotros-agregó. Eriol sonrió y la besó con alegría, acariciaba sus labios con los suyos, tenía ambas manos en la cintura de ella y ella por su parte rodeaba el cuello de él con sus brazos…

-------------

Shaoran salió del departamento de policía, ya tenía hambre. Aunque en realidad se preguntaba como podía comer con este problema maldito, con esa mujer dejándolo en ridículo delante de todo el país…ciertas veces notaba que uno y otro ciudadano lo miraba extraño, como si pensara "miren, ese es el estúpido que ha dejado mil veces a una ladrona escapar, por que esta no es la primera vez que ella escapa de él, Claro que no". Pero ¿Qué podía hacer para evitar eso? ¿Encerrar a todo el que lo mirara? ¿Bajo que cargos? ¿Pensamientos negativos acerca del jefe del departamento de policía?...no, quizás alguna vez propondría que eso se penalizara pero mientras, él tenía que atraparla para recobrar el orgullo. Por que esto ya era personal. Él la atraparía aun se le fuera la vida en eso.

Caminó unas cuadras hasta llegar a la cafetería en donde todos los días almorzaba, era un lugar bastante tranquilo y de buen ambiente que le gustaba bastante.

Se sentó en una mesa y la mesera se acercó a él dándole un menú. Lo revisó minuciosamente, cualidad indiscutible de detectives. Pensaba en si decidirse por el combo 1 (hamburguesa big papa, papas grandes, alitas de pollo fritas y una coca cola) o el combo 4 (alitas de pollo frito grande, sándwich, papas fritas y coca cola)…su concentración fue interrumpida de inmediato por la oscuridad, al parecer alguien le había tapado los ojos…

-hola…adivina quien soy-le susurró una voz femenina y sensual al oído…Shaoran sonrió levemente…

…………

Sakura estaba afuera del departamento de policía desde hacía media hora, debía encontrar a Shaoran Li, debía "conocerlo" pero no encontraba una buena manera para hacerlo y encima de eso el hombre no salía y era la hora del almuerzo.

-¿Qué no come?-preguntó incrédula al aire, mientras se arreglaba la falda negra que llegaba a las rodillas, tenía una blusa strapless del mismo color y el pelo suelto. De pronto se calló, lo vio saliendo del departamento de policía y decidió seguirlo.

Shaoran Li se detuvo frente a una cafetería que no quedaba muy lejos y se sentó en una mesa, donde muy tranquilo revisaba el menú que le había dejado una mesera.

Sakura se ocultó tras una pared mirando al ambarino. Pensaba que estaba guapísimo con esos lentes de sol, vestido con unos jeans azules, una camiseta blanca ceñida al pecho que mostraba sus fuerte musculatura y una chaqueta negra. Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente, era absurdo, aquel

"hombre irresistible" le había disparado la noche anterior. Espera. No debía pensar que era irresistible, debía limitarse a odiarlo y actuar-¿Qué puedo hacer para acércame a él?-se preguntó a si misma. Pensó tan solo unos segundos y una sonrisa de aquellas que asustan se dibujó en sus labios.

Se fue acercando lentamente por detrás al ambarino que estaba sentado y muy concentrado en el menú y le tapó los ojos con las manos-hola…adivina quien soy-le susurró al oído.

-no tengo idea pero si me dejas ver…-contestó. Sakura quitó rápidamente sus manos de los ojos de él. Era el momento de comenzar a actuar…

-por favor, discúlpeme-se excusó aparentemente apenada mientras se ubicaba frente a Shaoran, quien le sonreía levemente pero su sonrisa de inmediato se desvaneció.

Sakura se extrañó y palideció…no podía entender por qué Shaoran Li la miraba de esa forma. ¿La habría reconocido?

……………

**NOTAS DE SONY: **¿pues que les digo? Lo único que se me ocurre decir es huele a peligro, personas quemadas y posibles compromisos y ex comprometidos… (Incógnitas en mi vida) ¿Habrá reconocido Shaoran a la astuta ladrona? ¿Por qué ahora que es de día a Sakura le parece atractivo Shaoran? ¿Qué le había pasado anoche? ¿Sufre ceguera nocturna? ¿Qué hay detrás de la fobia al compromiso que siente Tomoyo? ¿Qué secretos esconde el enigmático Yue? ¿Tendrán algo que ver con mi estimada Kaho que, increíblemente, en este fic me he rehusado a ponerla como arpía? ¿Realmente me habré rehusado? Las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas solo en los siguientes capítulos de "POLICIAS Y LADRONES"….una ultima pregunta ¿habrá siguiente capítulo? Esa respuesta esta en su interior:

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


	3. Conociendo

Espero que por favor no me hayan abandonado!!!!!!!!!!!

Hola a todos, espero que se acuerden de mi…se que tengo siglos sin aparecerme por aquí pero es que me faltaba inspiración para continuar, en serio les digo…les traigo este capitulo, que a mi en lo personal me ha gustado mucho escribirlo y que espero que les guste a ustedes también…por favor reviews y comentarios y buenop, a leer!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic a excepción de los desconocidos son propiedad del grupo artístico Clamp.

………………………

**-III-**

**Conociendo**

Shaoran se había quedado mirándola, había sido algo extraño, intentaba hablarle pero la voz no salía de su garganta, solo se limitaba a mirarla…era la mujer mas hermosa que había conocido.

-¿se siente bien?-preguntó Sakura acercándose a él. Vio la sonrisa del ambarino y como este asentía

-si…estoy bien-respondió. Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa aliviada. No imaginaba qué habría pasado si Shaoran Li la hubiese reconocido, quizás estaría en el piso con una pierna sangrando. Quién sabe.

-le decía que me perdonara por molestarlo…lo confundí con alguien mas

-no se preocupe…-contestó-no todos los días recibo una grata sorpresa…-agregó

-gracias…-dijo. El silencio los envolvió mientras solo sus miradas hablaban…hasta que Shaoran habló nuevamente rompiendo la extraña atmósfera

-supongo que…alguien la está esperando-dijo. Despertando a la castaña de su ensimismamiento

-en realidad no…creo que ya no vendrá-contestó

-¿le gustaría acompañarme?-preguntó él

-claro que si-contestó con alegría. Esto había resultado más fácil de lo que se había imaginado. Tomó asiento en la silla que quedaba frente a él-gracias…mmm…

-Li, Shaoran Li-completó él. La castaña le sonrió y pasó su mano por sobre la mesa, Shaoran la tomó

-yo soy Sakura…es un placer conocerte Shaoran

…………

-¿ya no estas enojada?-le preguntó Touya mientras veía como su esposa servía el almuerzo…la aludida no dijo nada. Solo le puso el plato enfrente, iba a ir a su lugar en la mesa pero Touya la detuvo agarrándole la mano con algo de fuerza.

-¿podrías soltarme?-preguntó con frialdad.

-no-respondió-no te soltaré hasta que hablemos…no puedo creer que estemos enojados por una estupidez

-¿una estupidez?-preguntó volviéndose a él y zafándose del agarre-¿te parece una estupidez tratarme como si fuera cualquiera, como si no te importara cada vez que puedes? ¿Delante de todos? Ni siquiera te importa mi opinión Touya y eso te parece una estupidez. A mi no.

-escucha Kaho-dijo mirándola fijamente con mirada gélida-estoy cansado de decirte que lo único que quiero es protegerte por eso no quiero que te involucres en todo esto

-¡por favor Touya!-exclamó caminando hasta el fregadero y comenzando a lavar platos. Lo mejor que podía hacer era no mirarlo, ocuparse en algo mas para que él no viera sus lágrimas-llámalo por su nombre, no confías en mí y eso es lo que te pasa

-no es que no confíe en ti, eres mi esposa…

-me sorprende que lo recuerdes…a veces pareces olvidarlo

Touya se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro, no quería explotar…

-no te esfuerzas mucho para ser insoportable-le dijo con dureza a su esposa. Ella no se inmutó.

-¿quieres protegerme? …dame el divorcio-le dijo con voz calmada...al momento de decir esas palabras los cubrió una especie de silencio infernal. Touya no dijo nada. Kaho no dijo nada. El silencio solo fue roto por el sonido de un plato al romperse…-¡mierda!-exclamó enojada al ver la sangre en su mano. Touya caminó hasta ella preocupado.

-déjame curarte-le dijo haciendo que le diera la cara…vio sus ojos llorosos, algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas

-no es necesario, Touya…dame el divorcio, ya no lo soporto más-le dijo entre sollozos, hubiera deseado no llorar pero fue inevitable-te amo pero no puedo más, me duele demasiado tu indiferencia, tu frialdad, tu falta de confianza

-no…no…-le dijo en voz baja y abrazándola. Kaho no correspondió a su abrazo-tú misma lo dijiste…me amas y… yo no puedo estar sin ti

-Touya…-murmuró sorprendida. Touya nunca había sido expresivo…

-te amo demasiado…-le dijo en susurro al oído. Kaho se estremeció. El cálido aliento de él, golpeaba suavemente su oído. Luego le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y buscó sus labios…Kaho trataba de alejarse aunque en realidad no hacía gran esfuerzo-…no me dejes, Kaho…-dijo mirándola a los ojos. Otra vez buscó sus labios. Esta vez ella no se alejó. No lo dejaría…lo amaba…

……

-gracias por venir, Yue-le dijo Tomoyo aliviada mientras veía como el hombre de ojos azules plateados tomaba asiento. Estaban en un pequeño restaurante.

-te escuché preocupada ¿pasa algo?-preguntó él…Tomoyo y él se habían conocido por medio de Sakura y desde ese momento se habían convertido en buenos amigos…

-creo que Hiragisawa tiene intenciones de casarse conmigo-soltó de repente. Yue sonrió, si era que a esa mueca de torcer el labio se le podía llamar sonrisa-por favor, no te diviertas con esto. Es algo muy serio

-¿y que puedes hacer? Deja que el agua siga su curso, Tomoyo

-no quiero hacerle daño…él es una increíble persona y no se merece esto que le estoy haciendo-dijo bajando la vista. Yue colocó una mano sobre una de las manos de ella que estaban sobre la mesa. Tomoyo alzó la cabeza y le sonrió levemente

-no es bueno que ese Hiragisawa te importe tanto…es un negocio

-pero Yue…-intentó decir. Él la interrumpió.

-escúchame, sé que es algo frío lo que voy a decirte pero él no debe de importarte-le dijo con tono de voz serio-Tomoyo, tienes bastante experiencia en esto como para fallar por involucrar tus sentimientos…si Hiragisawa sufre es su problema, tú solo te limitarás a cumplir con tus obligaciones

-trataré…-murmuró consternada

-no trates-dijo apretando un poco su mano tratando de transmitirle fortaleza-tienes que hacerlo…-pasaron unos segundos de silencio, Yue vio como ella asentía…sabía perfectamente que esto para Tomoyo Daudouji no sería nada fácil, su sensibilidad y sus buenos sentimientos no eran las cualidades idóneas para realizar este tipo de trabajos, el que involucra los sentimientos siempre pierde.

-lo haré, Yue…y todo saldrá bien

………………

Sakura sonrió.

-¿y en que trabajas Li?-preguntó supuestamente interesada. Si Shaoran Li imaginara todo lo que ella sabía de él, quizás por su misma cuenta renunciaría a la jefatura de la policía y le cedería el puesto. Caminaban en la calle luego de haber almorzado juntos.

"_Shaoran Li, 28 años, tipo de sangre O factor RH+, padres Shaoran Li y Li Yelan, ambos de nacionalidad china, casados en el año 1978, muertos en un accidente automovilístico hacia 8 años…Shaoran Li no tiene hermanos ni hermanas y su familiar mas cercano es su prima Li Meiling, con la cual se crió, también detective…al parecer tenían aquello en la sangre, imbéciles…"_

-soy policía-contestó él con seriedad

-eso es genial-dijo Sakura. Shaoran Li la miró sorprendido

-¿en serio?

-claro que si, es genial que te dediques a proteger a las personas…debes de ser muy honesto y capaz…-contestó ella. Shaoran sonrió.

"_La mayoría de las relaciones de Shaoran Li habían terminado por su propensión al peligro…"_

-me parece admirable tu trabajo, supongo que debes de estar muy entrenado para ser el jefe del departamento de policía siendo tan joven-le comentó.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy el jefe de la policía?-preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo-no te lo comenté

-lo escuché en las noticias-respondió rápidamente-en la radio: Shaoran Li, jefe de la policía, pensé que si te llamas Shaoran Li y eres policía, debes de ser el jefe…tu nombre no es muy común que digamos, al menos no en Londres

"_Shaoran es un nombre chino que significa Pequeño Lobo"_

-si, es cierto-respondió sonriendo. Luego alzó la muñeca y vio su reloj-se me ha pasado el tiempo de almuerzo pero me encantó conocerte, Sakura-dijo tomando su mano como despedida. Sakura sonrió-espero verte nuevamente-agregó mientras comenzaba a caminar. Al parecer la oportunidad de venganza de Sakura se marcharía sin siquiera pedir su número de teléfono y prometer que la llamaría. Rápidamente lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano.

-Shaoran, espera…-pidió sonriente-debo decirte la verdad-agregó luego con seriedad. Shaoran se volvió a mirarla, expectante…ella tomó aire y continuó con expresión de avergonzada-cuando me acerqué a ti en el restaurante, lo hice a propósito…todo aquello de la "confusión" fue solo un truco, no se me ocurrió otra manera de hablarte y saber tu nombre, conocer algo de ti…me pareciste muy atractivo, interesante…luego con esta conversación que hemos tenido me he dado cuenta de que tenía la razón…eres increíble…

"_Contrario de lo que podría esperarse de un hombre con su atractivo físico, a Shaoran Li le gustan las mujeres con iniciativa. No colecciona novias y una vez, hacia 4 años, estuvo muy enamorado y a punto de casarse con…"_

-no…tu eres increíble-replicó él sonriendo. Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa-¿por qué no cenamos esta noche?

……………

Parte del selecto grupo de ladrones estaba reunido en la sala de computadores de la casa del matrimonio Kinomoto, Touya como siempre manipulaba las computadoras, en las cuales aparecían miles de números que solo él entendía. Tomoyo fingía leer una revista y movía frenéticamente un pie pero solo un pie, no quería demostrar que cada vez que se reunían para planear un golpe ella se ponía bastante nerviosa. Yue estaba impasible como la mayor parte del tiempo, al parecer, nada le inquietaba, nada le incomodaba, nada le preocupaba…solo miraba de vez en cuando hacia la puerta…

-¿Dónde esta Sakura?-preguntó Touya con impaciencia-¿estas segura de que le dijiste que nos reuniríamos?-preguntó dirigiéndose a Tomoyo

-claro que estoy segura, la llamé al celular y se lo dije-contestó ella centrando su atención en la revista, como si en realidad los diferentes tipos de esmaltes para uñas le interesaban…sintió una mano en su rodilla que detuvo el movimiento de su pie

-basta, Tomoyo-le dijo Yue en voz baja acercándose a su oído-me estas poniendo nervioso-agregó. Tomoyo lo miró incrédula.

-pues no se nota-le dijo alzando una ceja. Yue torció el labio en su supuesta sonrisa.

-perdón, siento llegar tarde-les dijo Sakura agitada entrando a la sala de cómputo. Todos los ojos se posaron sobre ella.-ya dije que lo siento y si Touya, sé que es mi excusa frecuente…-agregó antes de que su hermano replicara

-bien, comencemos. Hemos perdido mucho tiempo-dijo Touya rodando los ojos. Sakura era imposible. En la pantalla de su computadora estaba la foto de lo que parecía ser un museo-Este es el museo de Historia Mundial, ahí se encuentra la gran obra maestra de Konidisky llamada "Tríate"-comenzó a explicar alternando fotografías-nosotros contamos con una muy buena imitación de la obra, lo que vas a hacer Sakura es intercambiar las pinturas…en mi visita de ayer me fijé que la pintura esta muy desprotegida así que no tendrás problemas para sacarla de marco y cambiarla por la que tenemos…Para entrar usaremos las diversas puertas de cristal, cortadores, la mini-cámara para vigilar tus movimientos, los audífonos, el monitoreo, etc.…este trabajo será muy fácil…y Yue te esperará como siempre en el punto que yo considere mas cercano ¿entendido?

-por supuesto-contestó Sakura mirando las fotografías del computador-pero dime algo ¿para cuando será esto?

-esta misma noche-contestó Touya

-imposible…-protestó Sakura

-estoy de acuerdo con Sakura-dijo Tomoyo

-yo también…todos necesitamos tiempo para prepararnos-apoyó Yue-yo tengo que rentar un auto nuevo y revisar que todo este bien

-bueno, de acuerdo-aceptó Touya de mala manera-pero ya que no daremos el golpe hoy…Tomoyo ¿a que hora no esta Hiragisawa en casa?

-no estará en toda la tarde y llegará en la noche, según lo que tengo entendido-respondió ella

-bueno, le haremos una visita

-¿Qué hay buscar allá?-preguntó Sakura con curiosidad

-no sé, buscaremos cualquier cosa…algo que nos de pistas sobre lo que él y Li tienen hasta ahora

…………

-¿café?-preguntó Eriol entrando a la oficina de Shaoran con dos vasos en la mano. En el lugar estaba también Li Meiling que bebía lo que parecía ser un chocolate-¿Qué tal Meiling?-preguntó a la joven

-muy bien, cariño ¿y tú?-preguntó sonriendo. Eriol le dio la taza a su mejor amigo y tomó asiento al lado de la joven

-bien ¿Qué hacían?-preguntó

-hablábamos solamente-respondió Shaoran-ah, ni pienses que se me ha olvidado que tenemos una charla pendiente-agregó

-¿pendiente? ¿A que te refieres?-fingió no saber Eriol, claro que recordaba sobre que era esa charla. Meiling solo sonrió, los conocía perfectamente a ambos, ahora Shaoran hablaba muy en serio y Eriol se hacía el que no sabía nada

-a tu tardanza en el último operativo-contestó el jefe Li aunque sabía perfectamente que su amigo no desconocía el tema de su charla-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-veo que no soy la única que se muere por saber eso, a ver Hiragisawa, ilumínanos-dijo Meiling sonriendo. Eriol miró primero a Shaoran y luego a Meiling, buscando la respuesta correcta

-estaba ocupado-dijo. Shaoran rodó los ojos como señal de que esa respuesta no era suficiente. Meiling solo rió

-¿y en que estabas ocupado?-volvió a probar suerte Shaoran. Eriol se puso un dedo en la barbilla meditando la respuesta

-eh, haciendo limpieza en mi apartamento-contestó. Meiling comenzó a reír más fuerte y Shaoran solo sonrió negando con la cabeza

-mi estimado amigo ¿Cuándo entenderás que no sabes mentir?-preguntó Shaoran-menos a nosotros-agregó comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, luego de despedirse con una mano se marchó dejando a Meiling y al inglés solos.

-ahora puedes hablar, cielo-dijo acercando su silla a la de él y mirándolo con suspicacia, luego de arquear ambas cejas acercó su rostro al de él-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Eriol sonrió misteriosamente

-la mejor-contestó

-¿otro dato a parte de que es la mejor?-volvió a preguntar Meiling. Eriol puso una mano en la rodilla de la chica

-es la más hermosa, también-respondió

-sigue siendo insuficiente esa información-dijo la chica

-lo siento, queremos seguir manteniendo esto como secreto de estado

Meiling sonrió.

-recuerda algo, Eriol… soy detective, no hay ningún secreto para mi

……………

Tomoyo entró la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, Sakura entró detrás de ella. Como habían supuesto el departamento de Eriol Hiragisawa estaba completamente a su disposición para hacer cualquier búsqueda.

-para hacer esto mas fácil ¿tienes idea de donde Hiragisawa guarda documentos? ¿O sabes donde le gusta pasar tiempo aquí?-preguntó Sakura viendo las fotos del estante, en ellas veía a Hiragisawa con distintas personas que suponía eran familiares, en uno de los tramos había una foto de él con Shaoran Li y una chica de pelo negro…

-¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa Sakura? Hiragisawa no vendrá en todas estas horas-dijo Tomoyo revisando una gaveta

-Li Meiling-murmuró Sakura observando a la misma chica de la fotografía anterior pero esta vez en una fotografía con Eriol, ambos estaban sonriendo y abrazados, en otra foto estaba ella sola

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó Tomoyo acercándose hacia donde ella estaba, se detuvo a su lado para saber lo que llamaba tanto la atención de su amiga

-Li Meiling-rectificó ella-la detective, prima de Li y al parecer muy buena amiga de Hiragisawa-agregó. Tomoyo frunció el ceño. Sakura se volvió a verla y sonrió divertida-no me digas que nunca habías visto estas fotos

-en realidad, no-respondió Tomoyo con voz helada-cuando vengo al departamento de Hiragisawa no es a ver sus fotitos familiares precisamente-agregó con un dejo de molestia en su voz

-Meiling no es familiar, te lo aseguro

-¿podemos ir al estudio?-la cortó Tomoyo comenzando a caminar hacia el lugar-a Hiragisawa le gusta mucho pasar tiempo ahí

-espera-la detuvo Sakura agarrándole un brazo, Tomoyo se volvió a verla-¿no estas celosa?-preguntó

-claro que no-respondió molesta Tomoyo zafándose del brazo de su amiga y siguiendo su caminar, Sakura la seguía-Hiragisawa es un negocio, me interesan muy poco sus sentimientos que además te aclaro que son solo para mi, me confesó estar perdidamente enamorado de mi

El estudio de Hiragisawa era la habitación más grande del departamento, estaba pintado de azul oscuro. Había una computadora, una televisión, radio, un pequeño billar y un pequeño bar, una pared con un gran librero, la mayoría de los libros trataban de investigación y psicología según pudo deducir rápidamente Tomoyo al leer los títulos; frente a una enorme ventana estaba el escritorio.

-¿y le crees?-preguntó Sakura sorprendida. Se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a revisar gavetas-los hombres son unos mentirosos, todos-le recordó mientras leía el contenido de unos fólderes

-no importa si le creo o no, solo debe parecer que le creo-dijo Tomoyo revisando el librero-aquí no hay nada-agregó molesta. Sakura levantó una ceja suspicaz

-aquí tampoco…Tomoyo, como que de un momento a otro te enojaste…-observó

-es tu imaginación-contestó mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Hiragisawa dejando a Sakura sola en el estudio. Al entrar al dormitorio pudo percibir el olor del perfume de Hiragisawa, lo conocía perfectamente, delicioso e italiano, se sentó en la cama y sin saber por qué acarició todo el espacio donde sabía que él dormía, apretó un puño arrugando la sábana en ese momento-tengo que saber que tiene que ver esa mujer con él-dijo en voz baja para si misma

…………………

Yue salió del salón de cómputos y se dirigió a la cocina, sabía perfectamente que Kaho estaría ahí y no se equivocó, la pelirroja cocinaba algo sobre la estufa, se veía hermosa como siempre, con el largo pelo suelto y aquella expresión indescriptible, tan suya…se fue acercando a ella tratando de no hacer ningún ruido

-hola Kaho-la saludó con su voz profunda, la mujer se volvió a él algo exaltada

-Yue, me asustaste-le dijo pero luego sonrió-¿Cómo estas?-preguntó al hombre de ojos plateados

-estoy bien-respondió con voz neutral, se quedó observando fijamente una de las manos de ella que estaba vendada, la tomó entre sus manos aun con los ojos fijos en la venda-¿Qué te pasó?-preguntó

-nada, no me pasó nada-contestó intentando zafar su mano de él pero él la retuvo

-¿nada? ¿Y por que la venda entonces?-preguntó nuevamente, luego levantó la mirada hacia sus ojos miel mirándola, enojado-¿Qué te hizo? ¿Se atrevió a maltratarte?

-no, claro que no-negó Kaho rápidamente logrando zafar su mano de Yue-Touya sería incapaz de lastimarme-dijo con seguridad. Yue curvó los labios

-no conoces al hombre con el que te casaste, Kaho-le dijo de manera misteriosa, en un tono que parecía ser despectivo. La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Touya, Touya es tu amigo-le recordó al parecer horrorizada de el desprecio que manifestaba Yue al hablar de su esposo-ha sido tu amigo desde siempre

-te equivocas, Touya dejó de ser mi amigo desde hace mucho tiempo-respondió él. Comenzó a caminar para marcharse pero se detuvo al ver a Kaho frente a él

-¿entonces por que lo ayudas con eso? ¿Por qué sigues aquí si no es tu amigo?-preguntó preocupada

-respuesta de la primera pregunta: no lo ayudo a él, sigo en esto únicamente por Tomoyo y Sakura, porque quiero protegerlas…y en cuanto a la segunda pregunta…sigo aquí por ti-contestó, ignorando la sorpresa en el rostro de Kaho, se marchó.

……………

-¡no puedo creer que no hayamos encontrado nada!-exclamó Sakura enojada poniéndose las zapatillas. Habían llegado hacia dos horas desde el departamento del detective Hiragisawa y no habían encontrado nada sobre su caso, documentos sobre otros asuntos, si, pero nada sobre ellos-¿crees que eso signifique que aun no tienen nada sobre nosotros?-preguntó a Tomoyo que estaba sentada en el sofá frente a ella. Tomoyo no respondió solo tenía la vista fijada en un punto en el vacío.-Tomoyo, Tomoyo estoy hablando contigo-volvió a decirle Sakura al no recibir respuesta. Tomoyo la miró

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó confundida. Sakura frunció el ceño

-estas muy distraída ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó preocupada. Tomoyo negó y la castaña suspiró resignada, cuando su amiga no quería hablar sobre un tema, lo mejor era darle tiempo-me voy a mi cita con Li, nos vemos-agregó caminando hacia la puerta, la voz de su amiga la detuvo antes de salir

-Sakura, que no hayamos encontrado nada importante en casa de Hiragisawa no significa que no haya alguna cosa…yo sabré donde encontrarla-le dijo. Sakura asintió y le sonrió-y Sakura, ten cuidado con Li-agregó preocupada, la castaña la miró extrañada pero volvió a asentir y se marchó, seguramente con ese consejo Tomoyo trataba de evitarle lo que a ella le estaba sucediendo con Hiragisawa, la conocía bastante bien y sabía que algo en relación a ese hombre la estaba atormentando.

Tomó un taxi en la avenida y luego de algunas calles y semáforos, el conductor se detuvo frente a un restaurante

-gracias-dijo al hombre con amabilidad entregándole algunos billetes, salió del auto y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del lugar. Era bastante acogedor, las mesas era íntimas, alumbradas por una tenue luz, en un pequeño escenario había un piano que era ocupado por un hombre que tocaba una bella melodía. Cerca de una gran ventana divisó a Shaoran Li sentado ya en la mesa, vestido con un traje gris y una camisa negra que tenía los tres primeros botones abiertos, caminó con paso seguro hacia el hombre que al verla sonrió.

Shaoran Li sonrió al verla, aquella mujer era hermosa y se veía angelical con ese vestido blanco strapless, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, llegaba hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas, una estola del mismo color cubría sus hombros. El pelo castaño estaba suelto y caía en capas. Los ojos verdes brillaban, al parecer con luz propia. Se puso de pie y le ofreció el asiento que ella aceptó encantada. Luego se sentó él.

-me alegra mucho que hayas venido, Sakura-le dijo. Sakura sonrió y lo miró fijamente

-por nada del mundo me hubiese perdido de esta cita-le dijo con voz suave. Nunca perdería esa gran oportunidad, la oportunidad de vengarse del hombre que le estaba haciendo la vida imposible.

…………………………………………………………………

**NOTAS DE SONY: **Hola de nuevo, nuevamente les pido excusas por mi gigantesca tardanza, espero que les haya gusta el capitulo y que me dejen sus reviews, comentarios, etc., etc, todo lo que quieran saber….tengo muy buenas ideas para este fic y trataré de actualizar los mas rápido que pueda…

Feliz año!!!!!!


	4. La Modeda Tiene Dos Caras

Hola ¿me recuerdan? Espero que si y que no esté yo hablando sola ahora…que tal, como están? Por donde empiezo a explicarles el motivo de mi prolongadísima tardanza? Bueno, por el inicio obvio. Todo comenzó cuando entré a la universidad a estudiar arquitectura, algo que sinceramente amo y adoro y lo considero mi vida, claro que a parte de mi familia y amigos, este cuatrimestre ha sido tan pero tan agitado, largo y difícil que no había dado tiempo de hacer nada de las demás cosas que me gustan, incluyendo escribir, sé que ustedes me entenderán, si es que aun están ahí pero lo que les diré es que no voy a abandonar esta historia ni ninguna otra, quizás tardaré pero no abandonaré por que específicamente con esta historia tengo bastante planes, así que tranquilos, ustedes que me leen ténganme un poquito de paciencia.

Y bueno luego de explicarles y pedirles mil excusas, les invito a leer este capítulo número 4, que me encantó escribirlo porque aquí se mostrará un poco más de las personalidades, se darán cuenta de que hay algunos que no son lo que parecen, tal vez no son tan correctos y serios como aparentan ser, se enteraran de una obsesión o tal vez de dos y bueno, no tenemos los queridos robos en este capítulo pero para el próximo claro que si. Espero que les guste y que por favor digan presente, espero que no me hayan abandonado.

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic menos aquellos que resulten desconocidos son propiedad del grupo artístico Clamp, que quede sentado que con esto no gano ningún beneficio material, solo las palabras y atención de los lectores de esta página, también que conste que cualquier semejanza con la realidad de hechos, lugares y/o nombres utilizados es pura coincidencia, esta es una historia ficticia.

**-IV-**

**La Moneda tiene dos caras**

**Por Sonylee**

El moreno miró de derecha a izquierda y viceversa antes de entrar la llave en la cerradura de una puerta, luego de conseguir que se abriera, entró sigilosamente al departamento, aquella sala solo era alumbrada por la luz de una lámpara que estaba sobre una pequeña mesa, había una luz encendida en el dormitorio, hacia donde él se dirigía…caminó con paso bastante ligero por el pasillo que conducía a esa habitación y ya frente a la puerta entreabierta la empujó. Se escuchaba el sonido de la regadera.

Entró a la habitación y se quitó su chaqueta negra, la dejó sobre un sillón y se sentó sobre la cama. Se quitó los zapatos y las medias y se recostó, echando su cabeza sobre varias almohadas que estaban ahí. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la mujer que esperaba saliera, no pudo evitar una sonrisa maliciosa al ver que ella se llevaba la mano al pecho y ahogaba un grito.

-así debes tener la conciencia-le comentó viéndola de forma descarada, aquella mujer estaba envuelta en una toalla que le llegaba mas arriba de la mitad de los muslos, su pelo también estaba envuelto en otra toalla. Respiró profundamente pasado el susto.

-¿Qué estas loco?-preguntó acercándose a un espejo. Subió un pie en una silla que estaba en frente del mismo y comenzó a aplicar una crema desde los muslos hasta los pies-¿por qué entras como un ladrón?

-quizás por que lo soy-respondió divertido y concentrado en la acción que hacía la mujer, ella bajó el pie de la silla y repitió el proceso con la otra pierna

-o talvez por que estas un poco paranoico-apostó ella volviéndose a él y sonriendo. Se acercó con paso lento hasta la cama y se sentó-¿de que tienes miedo¿De que tu esposita te esté siguiendo?-preguntó abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos azules. Él rió

-mi "esposita" no me seguiría hasta aquí ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello-le aseguró mientras acercaba una de sus manos a las piernas de la mujer

-veo que la subestimas bastante

El hombre comenzó a pasar las yemas de sus dedos por la piel de ella, de arriba hacia abajo. Se incorporó aun acariciándola y se acercó a ella, quedando a muy escasa distancia

-¿te sorprendes?-preguntó. La mujer negó sonriendo-entro así por que me gusta ver tu reacción, encontrarte justo cuando sales de la ducha-dijo esto último acerándose mas y oliendo su cuello-me gusta saber que puedo asustarte-delineó con su aliento hasta el lóbulo de su oreja que comenzó a besar

-hoy estas muy romántico, Touya-le dijo deleitándose con esos besos-¿problemas en el lecho con cenicienta?-preguntó con una risa. Touya rió un poco también y luego la tomó de la nuca acercando su rostro al suyo, sus alientos chocaron. Parecía divertido pero en sus ojos podía notarse el enojo

-te he dicho que me molesta que la llames así-le dijo en voz baja y de pronto la besó, salvaje y apasionadamente. La mujer dirigió sus manos hacia el pecho masculino y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa con maestría, como si no tuviera los ojos cerrados y no estuviera besándolo. El subió la mano que estaba en su nuca hasta la toalla que aun envolvía el pelo y deshizo aquello dejando suelta una melena rubia que caía hasta la mitad de la espalda, detuvo el beso separándola de él con brusquedad-no vuelvas a llamarla cenicienta, Kelly…nunca vuelvas a hacerlo-susurró con voz amenazante y volvió a besarla haciendo que esta vez se recostaran sobre el colchón, él sobre ella.

-Touya, tú no la quieres ¿Por qué la defiendes?-preguntó dejando de besarlo y deshaciéndose por completo de su camisa que lanzó al suelo-no es suficiente mujer para ti, ni siquiera sabe complacerte en la cama-agregó. Touya besaba su cuello y acariciaba sus muslos-tampoco sirve para apoyarte en tus planes, siempre con…su estúpido miedo de que los van a descubrir ¿no estas harto de ella?-preguntó con voz entrecortada mientras él se deshacía de toalla y acariciaba sus pechos

-si, la verdad si-contestó mirándola a los ojos. Su mirada oscura estaba llena de deseo-pero estará conmigo hasta que yo quiera, no puedo dejarla ir…-agregó. La mujer sonrió con burla

-Kaho es una estúpida, mientras ella está en casa preparando un deliciosa cena romántica…tu estas aquí, conmigo…pagaría por verle la cara si un día nos encontrara juntos-le dijo. Luego volvieron a besarse.

&&&&&&&&&

Sakura tomó un sorbo de su copa de whisky y fijó la mirada sobre el hombre que tenía frente a ella, no podía negar que el detective Li era muy atractivo, debajo de ese traje que tan bien le sentaba imaginaba músculos aun mejores, su piel algo bronceada le hacía pensar en sol y mar, su pelo era alborotado y rebelde…pero lo que mas le gustaba de ese hombre eran sus ojos oscuros, fríos y profundos…

-¿sucede algo Sakura?-preguntó Shaoran mientras la miraba con interés, despertándola de sus cavilaciones. Había notado la mirada esmeralda, intensa sobre él. Sakura sonrió

-no, no pasa nada…-contestó-solo estaba pensando… ¿por qué decidiste ser policía Shaoran?-preguntó con real curiosidad. Imaginaba que un hombre como él tenía mas posibilidades, mas aspiraciones que querer seguirle los pasos y arruinarle la existencia; pero eso era solo su imaginación

-porque desde siempre me interesó hacer justicia, no dejar que personas que están mal orientadas vayan por la vida acabando con los demás-contestó. Sakura lo miró con frialdad unos segundos, entonces eso pensaba de ella. Se aseguraría ahora de que esa opinión no cambiara nunca.

-pienso lo mismo que tu, aunque no sea policía pero si trato de ser muy justa

-¿y en que te ocupas?-preguntó sonriendo levemente

-soy ingeniera en sistemas-contestó. Había terminado sus estudios hacía un par de años-trabajo en Systems K-agregó sonriéndole. Acercó la mano y la posó sobre la mano de Shaoran que estaba sobre la mesa. El fijó su mirada en la de ella-la he pasado muy bien esta noche-comentó

-yo también la he pasado muy bien contigo, Sakura-dijo. Ella sonrió

-pero ahora debo irme-dijo levantándose de la mesa. Él la imitó

-por favor, te llevaré-se ofreció. Ella asintió. Shaoran dejó el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa y ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta la salida del restaurante. Ya fuera del lugar, ella se detuvo-¿ya no quieres irte? Podemos volver-le dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa deteniendo el paso. Sakura rió y se ubicó frente a él, muy cerca

-la cena estuvo deliciosa y la compañía mucho mejor…realmente espero que se repita

-¿es una despedida? Aun no hemos llegado a tu casa-le comentó divertido

-es que…si no te molesta, prefiero irme en taxi-le informó supuestamente apenada. Shaoran iba a replicar pero ella lo detuvo-por favor, no me pasará nada-agregó. Shaoran finalmente asintió y ella detuvo un taxi. Él se acercó primero y le abrió la puerta-estuvo genial, gracias-dijo a punto de entrar al auto. Con lentitud acercó su rostro al de él y lo besó justo en la comisura de los labios, solo se separó milímetros-yo te llamo…-le dijo en un susurro. Sonrió y entró al auto que se perdió por la avenida, dejando a un Shaoran sorprendido de aquella mujer que acababa de conocer.

El plan podría parecer poco estructurado y hasta delirio adolescente pero era un golpe maldito y certero, torturarlo lentamente, provocarlo, parecer dispuesta pero no estarlo…que sus palabras, sus gestos y su forma de actuar fueran una invitación que hicieran caer de forma penosa la fachada seria del detective Li…ese caparazón que parecía impenetrable pero a ella nunca se le había escapado uno, le haría ver al "señor" Li que cuando el iba ya ella venía por cuarta vez, lo juraba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Tomoyo ¿Dónde estas?-preguntó Eriol-este es el cuarto mensaje que te dejo…me has tenido muy preocupado, no he sabido de ti en todo el día ¿sucede algo? Por favor…llámame.

La voz masculina con acento inglés se dejó de escuchar y le siguió el pitido uniforme del contestador. Por supuesto que sabía que este era su cuarto mensaje, había estado sentada en el sofá, cerca del teléfono las últimas horas, arreglándose las uñas, leyendo uno que otro libro inconcluso y cepillándose el largo pelo negro. No iba a contestarle. Ni siquiera iba a devolver sus "preocupadas" llamadas. Solo se presentaría en su departamento mañana y haría de las suyas. No sabía qué le pasaba con Eriol Hiragisawa, en lo referente a él no existía la inocencia, no conocía la dulzura, sabía perfectamente que desde el primer momento en que fijó sus ojos en aquella mirada celeste, el negocio dejó de ser negocio y aquello que ella veía con frialdad fue todo menos frío, fue intenso, pasional y lo único "verdadero" que ella había tenido en su estúpida existencia.

A veces despertaba en las mañanas y se volvía a Eriol, quien dormía profundamente, acariciaba con las uñas su torso desnudo, escuchaba aquella tranquila respiración, observaba ese aire imperturbable del rostro de Hiragisawa y se preguntaba ¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación? Perdidamente enamorada del enemigo, destrozando así toda su experiencia y convirtiéndose nuevamente en una tonta adolescente que piensa que el amor realmente existe…deseando escapar de esos pensamientos, intentaba salir de la cama pero un brazo posesivo se aferraba a su cintura y la hacía volver…

Había pensado mil veces escapar, había llegado hasta el aeropuerto dispuesta a largarse de una vez por todas pero ese mismo brazo la retenía, quizás ya no estaba en la cama del inglés, estaba de pie frente a la pizarra que anunciaba la salida de los vuelos, quizás no acariciaba su pecho pensando en lo maravilloso que es, estaba estática meditando si ir al medio oriente o a América, quizás no hacía solo un par de horas que habían hecho el amor otra vez, ella cerraba los ojos reviviendo esos momentos y grabando a fuego su rostro en la memoria, quizás ese brazo no la devolvía a la cama cuando intentó escapar, ahora ese mismo brazo que esta vez era invisible le hacía dar la vuelta y regresar a su vida, ser implacable con ella misma y hasta con él, castigándolos a ambos por…amarlo.

-¿Tomoyo sucede algo?-le sacó de sus pensamientos Sakura, que al parecer había estado observándola desde hacía varios segundos pues estaba recostada de la puerta y la estola blanca estaba sobre una silla. La miraba preocupada y se fue acercando a ella lentamente.

Tomoyo al sentir algo húmedo rodando por sus mejillas, se dio cuenta de todo, otra vez había estado llorando sin darse cuenta.

-no, no… me… pasa nada-respondió con voz atropellada y se fue prácticamente corriendo hacia su habitación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kaho escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y se quedó sentada justo en el mismo lugar en el que había esperado por él desde hacía horas. Fijó su vista en el moreno, quien hacía su parada en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, miraba con interés y con algo que podía llamarse pena, la mesa arreglada, las velas, los platos tapados.

-lo siento mucho-murmuró con voz apagada mirándola fijamente-tuve una reunión de negocios a la que no podía faltar

-claro…y ni siquiera pudiste llamar para que dejara de perder mi tiempo-le respondió con voz queda poniéndose de pie, llevaba el pelo suelto que caía hasta la cintura y un vestido negro cuello V, se dirigía a salir de la cocina cuando él la detuvo agarrando su brazo

-necesitamos hablar, Kaho-le dijo con aquella voz impersonal que comenzaba a detestar. Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos

-ya todo esta dicho ¿es que no te cansas de decir esa frase "tenemos que hablar" todo el tiempo?-preguntó con voz débil zafándose de él

-Kaho…-

-Touya, últimamente estas muy extraño-le interrumpió-con una actitud odiosa todo el tiempo, lleno de frialdad y egoísmo, distante hasta el cansancio…la verdad es que no sé que he hecho para que me trates así…Touya ¿hace cuanto tiempo que no hacemos el amor?-preguntó dolida. Esperó unos largos minutos la respuesta de él hasta que comprendió que no iba a responderle, entonces procedió-no respondes por que hace tanto tiempo de eso que ya no te acuerdas-agregó iba a marcharse nuevamente pero otra vez Touya la detuvo pero tomando su mano

-¿me perdonas?-preguntó en voz baja. Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de ella, siempre era lo mismo, aquel afán de disculparse todo el tiempo…pero si lo que quería era escuchar la palabra "perdón" ella no se lo negaría.

-claro que te perdono-le dijo con voz fría, cuando él soltó su mano, ella se marchó.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Saki, un mito. Así comienzan a llamar a esta ladrona de museos y galerías de arte que posee un gusto exquisito. _

_Esta historia comienza hace un año con lo que se considera su primer robo al Museo Griego en Londres del cual extrajo un pergamino que data desde el año 324 A.C. y que contaba la versión de Platón sobre la formación de la humanidad. En esa ocasión la astuta ladrona se atrevió a dejar su marca personal en la escena del crimen, una tarjeta negra que en letras góticas de color verde mostraba las letras S.A.K.I, de ahí su sobrenombre, el cuerpo policial instituyó esto como la identificación de la criminal. Esa no fue la única tarjeta negra, en los meses sucesivos fueron apareciendo más de estas tarjetas en diversos museos y galerías donde siempre se descubría que algo faltaba._

_Desde pergaminos, como el antes dicho, hasta estatuas como "La Gárgola" figuran en el gusto de esta ladrona. No se puede asegurar cuantos artículos valiosos ha robado ni en cuales fechas se han realizado sus robos, Saki es un misterio que por lo visto tardaran mucho tiempo en descubrir ya que cada vez aparecen menos huellas, menos pistas que conduzcan a ella._

Shaoran despegó la vista del artículo periodístico y apretó los puños, estaba furioso. Lanzó el periódico hacia la puerta y seguido escuchó una exclamación

-¡ten cuidado!

Él se volvió y vio frente a él a su amigo Eriol Hiragisawa, tenía el periódico en una mano y con la otra cerraba la puerta por la cual aparentemente acababa de entrar.

-casi me decapitas con este periódico-agregó él algo sorprendido por la actitud de Shaoran-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó preocupado tomando asiento en una silla frente al escritorio de Li, este estaba sentado en el sillón frente a él

-no sé, no sé-contestó cansinamente-Eriol, eres el único al que puedo contarle esto-agregó. Eriol frunció el entrecejo, nunca había visto a su amigo tan preocupado, al parecer su característica temple estaba en decadencia

-puedes¿Qué sucede Shaoran?-preguntó luego de unos momentos en los que Shaoran aun no había dicho nada de lo que le preocupaba

-Saki, Saki me está desquiciando-respondió con rencor en su voz y apretando los puños por sobre el escritorio, sus nudillos estaban bastante blancos por la presión-nunca me había pasado esto antes…y no es solo el hecho de que ella me ha ridiculizado ante todos, ni que atente contra todo lo que represento…es ella, simplemente ella-agregó con mirada fría. Eriol lo miró interrogante-está hasta en mis sueños, me atormenta y últimamente, he tenido esta extraña sensación de que la conozco, de que la he visto, sin su máscara y sin ese…traje…esa mujer me obsesiona

-¿Qué te obsesiona?-preguntó el inglés con incredulidad-Shaoran ¿te estas escuchando? Hablas de esa delincuente como si la vieses como… mujer-observó él. Shaoran golpeó la madera de su escritorio con furia y se puso de pie de golpe, situándose frente a la gran ventana, intentando respirar el aire que desde hacía mucho se le hacía insuficiente pues sentía que se ahogaba

-¡eso es lo que me desquicia!-gritó-no sé lo que está pasando conmigo Eriol, no he podido estar en paz conmigo mismo…hasta anoche

-¿Qué sucedió anoche?-preguntó

-anoche tuve una cita con una chica que acababa de conocer-respondió. Aquella expresión de furia se fue borrando muy lentamente, dando paso a una leve sonrisa-solo ella ha podido sacar a Saki de mi mente, unos momentos, pero solo ella es capaz de hacerlo

Eriol se puso de pie y se acercó a Shaoran, puso una mano sobre su hombro instándole a seguir hablándole de aquella mujer.

-es hermosa, Eriol…y tiene unos ojos impresionantes. Es muy inteligente y divertida…me hizo olvidar a esa ladrona el tiempo que estuve con ella

-pues, búscala…lo que me contaste es muy grave, aunque creo que debí suponerlo-dijo Eriol. Shaoran se volvió a él, intrigado ¿Cómo podría él suponer algo tan absurdo como lo que le pasaba? Eriol continuó hablando-por tu forma de proceder, no eres el mismo Shaoran, has estado inquieto y distraído desde que comenzamos a trabajar en este caso

En ese momento se escuchó el timbre del teléfono interrumpiendo su conversación. Shaoran se dirigió a su escritorio y levantó el auricular.

-¿si?-dijo con voz queda

-_señor, tiene una llamada de una señorita Sakura-_le informó su secretaria al otro lado. Shaoran sonrió y le hizo una seña a Eriol indicándole que era ella, la mujer que seguramente era la solución de sus problemas, Hiragisawa correspondió a su gesto.

-pásela…-dijo. Se escuchó el sonido de cambio de línea.- ¿Sakura?

-_hola Shaoran_-le escuchó saludarle alegre_-¿Cómo estas?_

-yo estoy…bien ¿y tu?

_-bien, pero…he estado pensando demasiado en ti_

-¿de verdad?-preguntó con una sonrisa. Eriol se volvía a sentar, estaba sumamente interesado en esa conversación, esa chica habría de ser el salvavidas de su amigo-¿eso te molesta?

-_para nada, al contrario…quisiera verte_

-yo también… ¿Cuándo nos vemos?-preguntó ansioso, en realidad, mas de lo que quisiera estar

_-¿Qué te parece esta noche en el mirador?_

-me parece perfecto-contestó él. Eriol lo veía sonriente, desde su asiento

_-pues, allí nos vemos a las 8:30 PM…hasta luego_

-Sakura, yo también…he pensado mucho en ti-le dijo. Escuchó una risita de Sakura y luego como cortó la llamada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-que buena actriz resultaste ser, amiga-le comentó Tomoyo luego de que la castaña cortara la llamada de Li. Sakura sonrió

-hasta para ser una aprovechada hay que tener talento-respondió ella mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la cocina- Tomoyo ¿nunca me vas a decir por que llorabas anoche? Ni pienses que se me ha olvidado ese asunto

-la verdad es que no quiero hablar de eso, Sakura, entiéndeme-contestó Tomoyo acercándose al espejo. Tenía el pelo ondulado, maquillada suavemente, unos jeans ajustados y un corsé. Sakura se ubicó a su lado

-esta bien, pero al menos dime ¿por qué tanta falta de sutileza en el vestir¿Qué estas planeando matadora?-preguntó con una gran sonrisa

-nada nuevo, amiga-respondió Tomoyo sonriendo-solo volver loco a Hiragisawa, no pienso permitir que juegue conmigo

-¿te refieres a lo de Li Meiling?

-por supuesto…no es que vaya a hacerle una escena de celos ni nada parecido, es solo que quiero confirmar una vez más que la única en la vida de Hiragisawa soy yo y que esa tal Meiling no existe, como comprenderás, no nos conviene a ninguno de nosotros que la tal Meiling se involucre en la vida de Eriol, con dos detectives casi pisándonos los talones es mas que suficiente

-mmm…estoy de acuerdo-aceptó Sakura-pero dime, por lo que vimos en esas fotografías entre Hiragisawa y la chica Li hubo una historia y muy fuerte porque si hubiese sido una tontería esas fotos ni siquiera estuviesen en ese departamento menos en un lugar tan visible…. ¿Qué harías si Meiling tal vez quisiera recuperar a Hiragisawa?–preguntó mirando fijamente a los ojos a la amatista. Notó perfectamente que una oscuridad repentina nubló los ojos de su amiga

-eso no lo permitiré-contestó con decisión. Tomó su bolso y se despidió de su amiga.

Sakura Kinomoto suspiró preocupada frente al espejo.

-amiga ¿Qué clase de juego estas jugando?

&&&&&&&&

-a ver ¿y a donde vamos tan temprano?-preguntó Meiling a Eriol colgándose de su brazo. El inglés caminaba al parecer con algo de prisa pero la acción de ella lo hizo detenerse. Estaban en el estacionamiento de la estación de policía, habían coincido en sus salidas

-tengo cosas que hacer-respondió él. Meiling sonrió y se ubicó frente a él. Le arregló un poco el pelo despeinado, pasó su índice por aquellas cejas negras azuladas y luego se acercó a su cuello con lentitud

-hueles bien…-dijo en un susurro. Luego se separó un poco de él y lo miró examinadora-…vas a verla, como se ve que nunca cambiarás, Eriol…aun usas ese mismo perfume italiano cuando te interesa una mujer… ¿Qué tiene ella de especial? Seguramente es espontánea, bella, inteligente, ocurrente y muy sexy…justo el tipo de mujer que te enloquece-se contestó a si misma aquella pregunta, conocía demasiado los gustos de él. Eriol solo sonrió

-Meiling, tengo que irme-contestó Eriol acariciando un brazo de ella. Meiling sonrió más

-tranquilo, ella sabrá esperarte…todas lo hacen-le aseguró-¿existe la posibilidad de que te cases con ella, Eriol?

-podría suceder-respondió

-pues ten cuidado…se necesita más que tener las cualidades de una prostituta elegante para que decidas casarte con ella-dijo con sinceridad

-Meiling ¿Qué te pasa? No quiero que vuelvas a llamarla de esa manera-dijo molesto separándose de la morena y abriendo la puerta de su auto

-solo estoy siendo sincera contigo, Eriol….siempre lo he sido y lo sabes-respondió algo divertida. Lo abrazó por la espalda antes de que entrara al auto-no te molestes conmigo, cariño…sabes que lo único que quiero es lo mejor para ti, no quiero que nadie te haga daño

-lo sé y te lo agradezco pero no quiero que vuelvas a insultarla-dijo. Meiling se separó de él e hizo que le diera el frente, sonrió.

-trataré, te lo prometo-dijo, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego le guiñó el ojo-suerte-susurró y se marchó.

Eriol solo sonrió negando, aunque la conocía desde hacia años, Li Meiling nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo con sus actitudes. Se subió a su auto y emprendió la marcha pensando en Tomoyo y en el mensaje que había recibido temprano…ella era otra que a veces lo desconcertaba, primero no respondía a sus llamadas por algo que no podía imaginar y luego le mandaba un mensaje…¿Qué sucedía con las mujeres¿Por qué son tan indescifrables?

&&&&&&&&

_Shaoran Li corría nuevamente detrás de Saki, estaban al parecer dentro de un laberinto del cual no podían salir, en el cual ella se perdía a través de los diversos pasadizos y él traba de alcanzarla, la perseguía pero cada vez que se acercaba ella se esfumaba como siempre… él…._

_-_pareces tenso, cariño ¿sucede algo?-escuchó una voz que lo sacó de sus pensamientos o más bien del recuerdo del sueño que había tenido anoche, un sueño que se repetía una y otra vez sin descanso. Sakura sonrió

-perdóname, no noté que habías llegado-le dijo poniéndose de pie y saludándola con un beso en la mejilla, había llegado hacia algunos minutos al mirador, se había sentado en una banca y de un momento a otro su mente lo había inducido a pensar en aquel sueño

-pareces cansado, Shaoran-observó Sakura viéndose preocupada

-un poco…seguramente lo has escuchado en la radio o en la televisión, todo lo que dicen de mí y del caso que estoy siguiendo

Sakura sonrió y de un momento a otro lo abrazó con fuerza, sorprendiendo un poco a Li Shaoran aunque la sorpresa no lo hizo dudar de lo que debía hacer, pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y simplemente corresponder a la calidez de aquel abrazo que de una manera que no sabía explicar, lo reconfortaba.

-todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes-escuchó como ella le susurraba-todo saldrá bien

**NOTAS DE SONY: **hola de nuevo ¿Qué les pareció?...por eso es que dicen que la moneda tiene dos caras, pero de Touya yo diría como dicen en mi país "es más falso que una moneda de dos pesos" ¿Cómo se atreve a engañar así a Kaho? Que si se fijan parece ser que en este fic es una buena mujer, que diferencia entre esta Kaho y las otras de mis dos Fics anteriores….y entonces con esa bruja de Kelly… ¿y que tal Tomoyo y Sakura? Si fuera alguna de esas chicas tendría mucho cuidado…y otra que me tiene con los pelos de punta es nuestra querida Meiling ¿Qué sucede o habrá sucedido entre ella y el inglés? Ahí hay gato encerrado y por último ¿Qué les pareció la confesión de Shaoran¿Quién lo creería? Está

Súper obsesionado con Saki, me parece que ve a Sakura como la solución de sus problemas, jojojo que mala soy pero bien lo dijo un tal Robert lee Frost por ahí:

"Hay que amar lo que es digno de ser amado y odiar lo que es odioso, más hace falta buen criterio para distinguir entre lo uno y lo otro"

¿A cuantos de nosotros no nos habrá sucedido algo parecido a esta frase? ….

Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, dejar sus reviews y comentarios y si quieren me regañan, sé que me lo merezco pero don´t worry seguiré revelando secretos y creando problemas entre estos personajes…

"Juro solemnemente que mis propósitos no son nada buenos"

Palabra de merodeadora.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Cuídense y besos 2 every1.


	5. Hoy, Me Importa Tanto

Hola, todos…. aquí estoy…como ven no he tardado mucho y en recompensa por toda la espera he traído un capítulo "cuasi" kilométrico que personalmente me ha encantado y me he esforzado mucho por escribirlo, aquí suceden varias cosas que tal vez los dejen o0 pero no se asusten porque les dije que tenía muchísimos planes con esta historia…así que sin más preámbulos a leer!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** ya lo saben, ninguno de estos personajes me perteneces menos los desconocidos y todo es ficticio así que cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia, no se confundan nn

…………………………………………

**-V-**

**Hoy, me importa tanto **

-me gustaría saber ¿por qué demonios se ha retrasado tanto el próximo trabajo?-reclamó Touya Kinomoto enojado al recordar que el robo al Museo de Historia Mundial para conseguir a Tríate de Konidisky había sido aplazado varias veces, ya habían pasado cuatro semanas desde el último robo de Sakura y ella por alguna razón que desconocía inventaba las más diversas excusas para no hacer aquel robo, lo peor era que contaba con el apoyo de Tomoyo y Yue.

Sus compañeros lo miraban fijamente desde sus asientos.

-¿me vas a decir de una vez por todas que te pasa Sakura?-preguntó acercándose a su hermana hasta quedar frente a frente-no me irás a decir que ya te arrepentiste de haber tomado este camino porque te informo que es muy tarde como para echarse atrás

-no me he arrepentido de nada, Touya-le dijo con determinación mirándolo con incredulidad-solo estoy cuidando de todo esto, no quiero que nos arriesguemos más

-explícate-exigió el mayor de los Kinomoto mirando a la oji-verde con fijeza. Sakura se quedó en blanco durante algunos segundos, en realidad no sabía muy bien que decir pero era obvio que debía decirle algo creíble a Touya porque si no lo hacía él podía descubrir lo que ella estaba haciendo con Shaoran Li y aquello no sería nada bueno, él sería capaz de arruinar todo lo que había conseguido con tanto esfuerzo. No lo podía permitir.

-Sakura quiere decir-intervino Yue con su voz fría haciendo que todos lo miraran. Sakura respiró tranquila, al parecer una nueva vez sería salvada por Yue-que es muy arriesgado hacer dos robos en un lapso de tiempo tan corto. Si no queremos ser descubiertos no debemos darles más pistas de las que ya hemos dado porque si no lo recuerdas, los detectives están pisándonos los talones. Solo tienes que ver el ultimo robo, Touya, casi atrapan a Sakura….eso significa que están muy cerca de nosotros

-muy bien-dijo Touya con frialdad-solo les informo que el comprador de Tríate no está dispuesto a esperar por mucho tiempo más, así que deben darse prisa y no seguir dudando

-¿y no podríamos conseguir a alguien más que compre la obra?-preguntó Tomoyo. Touya sonrió levemente

-no encontraríamos a alguien mejor que este comprador, nos está ofreciendo más dinero del que podríamos soñar en toda la vida-contestó-así que nuevamente les sugiero que se pongan las pilas-agregó comenzando a caminar para marcharse. Abrió la puerta y salió del salón de cómputos dejando a Yue, Tomoyo y Sakura solos.

-gracias, Yue-dijo Sakura abrazándolo. Yue correspondió al abrazo mientras Tomoyo los miraba con una sonrisa-no sé que haría si no estuvieras aquí para salvarme de las preguntas de mi hermano

-yo tampoco sé lo que harías -dijo separándola un poco de él y mirándola directamente a los ojos-no sé lo que estés haciendo y no preguntaré porque cuando sea el momento me lo dirás…solo te aconsejo que tengas cuidado, con lo que estés haciendo y con tu hermano

-lo tendré, no te preocupes-aseguró la castaña sonriendo. Yue asintió y se marchó del lugar.

-Sakura, ya estás advertida de que no podrás seguir retrasando más lo del museo-dijo preocupada Tomoyo mirándola. Sakura sonrió.

-es que las cosas con Li han marchado tan bien en estos días, hemos tenido muchas citas y está comenzando a confiar en mi-le informó emocionada-lo tengo justo donde quiero, Tomoyo…Shaoran ha resultado ser más dócil de lo que yo creía; el policía fuerte, decidido y que al parecer no teme a nada es un disfraz y me alegro que solo se quite ese disfraz cuando está conmigo-agregó caminando hacia una de las computadoras, tomó el mouse y abrió un archivo el cual era una fotografía de Li

Tomoyo la miraba con preocupación viéndose a si misma en su amiga castaña, con esa sonrisa había comenzado todo su embrollo con Eriol Hiragisawa, por esa emoción al hablar de su "conquista" es que había llegado a ese laberinto que no tenía salida. Sinceramente no quería que la pasara lo mismo a Sakura pero ella no podía hacer nada para que su testaruda amiga desistiera de aquella locura a la que llamaba "conquistar a Shaoran Li y luego desengañarlo de la peor manera".

-¿sabes una cosa, Tomoyo?-preguntó la castaña sacándola de sus cavilaciones-contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera creer, no me cuesta nada conquistar a Li, me he dado cuenta de que es un tipo muy interesante-le comentó mirando fijamente la fotografía de Li, que se notaba que había sido tomada sin que él se diera cuenta pero aun así había salido muy guapo, vestido de negro-todo lo que estoy aprendiendo de él mas lo que ya sabía me ha ayudado bastante para acercarme…pronto lo tendré en mis manos y lo haré pedazos-aseguró

-¿lo verás esta noche?-preguntó Tomoyo

-por supuesto-respondió Sakura-y especialmente esta noche tengo que verme espectacular, Shaoran me llevará a conocer su departamento

-¿él te propuso llevarte?-preguntó Tomoyo sorprendida. Sakura rió

-claro que no, yo se lo propuse…es que me moría de la curiosidad por saber donde vive y como…Shaoran es fascinante, Tomoyo…y es una lástima que sea policía y precisamente el que me persigue

-Sakura ¿llegaron a…ya sabes?-preguntó Tomoyo percibiendo un toque de alerta más en la forma de hablar de Sakura acerca de Shaoran Li. Esto cada vez le sonaba peor, le sonaba a que su amiga estaba cayendo en su propia trampa y se hundía más y más…lo terrible es que Sakura no se estaba dando cuenta

-esto te va a sorprender, ni siquiera nos hemos besado en la boca-respondió sonriendo mientras se mordía el labio inferior-he preferido manejar esto de una forma distinta a la usual, tú conseguiste a Hiragisawa a través de darle lo que su cuerpo pedía…yo estoy haciendo lo contrario, lo provoco pero finalmente no le doy nada…lo más lejos que hemos llegado es a bailar muy juntos y a besos cerca de los labios que le he dado, a abrazos largos-le dijo con un tono de diversión en su voz-…Shaoran es todo un caballero, por eso me acepta todo

Tomoyo suspiró con resignación ante los problemas que se avecinaban porque ella no podía hacer más de lo que ya había hecho. No podía aconsejar más a Sakura sobre el no jugar con fuego porque se expone a terribles quemaduras, pues ya lo había hecho y solo había recibido risas de parte de la castaña; no podía evitar sus constantes citas con el detective porque Sakura había hecho bastante para retrasar el robo solo para estar con Shaoran: no podía hacerle ver a Sakura que cuando mencionaba a "Shaoran" (tono muy personal) lo hacía con emoción, con alegría, con una satisfacción que podría considerarse verdadera porque realmente lo era. La misma Tomoyo lo sabía.

Pensar que un despectivo "Li" en poco tiempo se había convertido en un caballeroso, amable, guapo, dócil, interesante y sobretodo fascinante "Shaoran"…Lo cínica que podía ser la vida a veces.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yue Tsukishiro se acercó silenciosamente hacia donde estaba ella, Kaho. La pelirroja lucía muy pensativa y estaba sentada en el enorme sofá de una habitación que servía de sala de juegos. Ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia al momento en el que él cerró la puerta tras si pensando que parecía una visión divina con aquella cascada de pelo rojizo que caía hasta su cintura, había apartado varios mechones de su rostro y eso permitía que él pudiera apreciar mejor sus ojos miel…Kaho estaba vestida de blanco con un vestido sencillo de tirantes que llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Ella cerró los ojos y él aprovechó el momento para llegar a su lado, tomó asiento. La pelirroja abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir el movimiento y se sobresaltó.

-Yue ¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó sorprendida recuperando el aliento. El hombre de ojos plateados la miraba de la misma intensa manera de siempre, como si con solo esa mirada pudiese desnudar su alma y su cuerpo. Desde que lo conoció en la universidad siempre había sido así, intenso, misterioso, serio…muy pocas veces lo había visto sonreír, aunque si recordaba un tiempo en el que Yue sonreía mucho y de manera verídica: cuando ella estuvo a su lado. Luego de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos no lo había escuchado reír ni lo había visto sonreír sinceramente.

-quería verte-contestó él con simpleza-desde hace algunos días te he notado muy distante con todos, te he notado triste, Kaho-agregó

-gracias por preocuparte por mi, Yue-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Yue la miró inquisidoramente

-esa no es una verdadera sonrisa ¿es que ya no eres feliz con Touya?

Aquella pregunta resonó en la mente de Kaho como un eco. Yue lo había preguntado como si no necesitara su respuesta y ya diera por sentado que su matrimonio así como su vida al lado de Touya Kinomoto se había convertido en un infierno en el cual no existía la redención. Se pasó la mano nerviosamente por el pelo, ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada que parecía verlo todo.

-te equivocas Yue, soy muy feliz con Touya-respondió con frialdad. Yue no se inmutó

-por favor, Kaho…antes de que Touya llegara a nuestras vidas no me mentías, eras muy sincera conmigo, me contabas todo-recordó él. Acercó su mano a la de ella que estaba posada en el respaldo del sillón-aquellos eran buenos tiempos, fueron los mejores tiempos de mi vida…

-Yue…-intentó decir pero el contacto de la mano masculina sobre la suya detuvo su hablar

-sé reconocer una sonrisa falsa donde la veo, Kaho…me he visto en el espejo los últimos 10 años de mi vida

Kaho nuevamente intentó hablar pero no pudo, la voz no le salía, era como si hubiesen puesto una tranca en su garganta que además de impedirle hablar le impedía respirar. Se separó de Yue rápidamente y se acercó a uno de los ventanales para intentar retomar el aire, se sentía terrible. De inmediato sintió un cuerpo duro a sus espaldas, un aroma que le era totalmente conocido llenó su espacio personal….aquello solo sirvió para tensarla más, sabía perfectamente que Yue se disponía a hablar de cosas que ella no había mencionado en 10 años, cosas que dolían.

-¿por qué huyes?-preguntó con voz perfectamente serena-solo quiero que hablemos, es inútil seguir ocultando lo que durante tanto tiempo me ha pesado… ¿sabes por que callé? Por qué pensé que eras feliz al lado de mi "amigo"-mencionó esto último con desprecio-pensé que mi sacrificio había valido la pena…dejé ir al amor de mi vida para que ella fuese feliz con otro, no sabes lo mucho que me dolió eso

-Yue, por favor…-le rogó sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían ante los recuerdos.

-fue una relación de 4 años…desde que te conocí en la secundaria-comenzó a relatar haciendo caso omiso de aquella súplica-desde la primera vez que te vi me enamoré de ti, me enamoré de aquella risa tan vivaz que nunca podría tener…fue difícil decirte todo lo que sentía luego de un año de anónima admiración, conocía todos tus movimientos simples…la cara que ponías al sacar buenas notas, la arruga que se formaba en tu frente al bajar las calificaciones, como brillaban tus ojos al hablar de las cosas que tanto te gustaban, la forma en que acariciabas tu pelo cuando te sentías nerviosa o acorralada, eso hiciste cuando te confesé mis sentimientos y eso lo volviste a hacer hace algunos momentos, lo cual me demuestra que no has cambiado nada

Kaho escuchaba silenciosamente, algunas lágrimas ya bajaban por sus mejillas. Entendía que debía de soportar las palabras de Yue porque él no era de piedra, necesitaba hablar y ella lo escucharía. Era lo menos que podía hacer por él aunque eso no evitaba que la lastimaran sus palabras, que se sintiera tan perturbada por su cercanía.

-me diste el si, muy tímida….eso me sorprendió tanto….-continuaba diciendo él, al parecer sin ninguna pizca de emoción en la voz pero por dentro era otra cosa, solo él lo sabía-a mi parecer éramos muy felices, reíamos, hablábamos, nos besábamos…en fin, hacíamos todo lo que los novios hacían…me gustaba en especial cuando hablabas de nuestro futuro, querías ser maestra de niños y tener muchos niños también, en una casa cálida, llena de amor familiar y felicidad…me querías a tu lado…hasta que llegó él, el patán a quien me gustaba llamar "mejor amigo y casi hermano"…que irónica es la vida ¿no crees? ¿Quién imaginaría que luego de 4 o 5 meses de la llegada de Touya Kinomoto a nuestras vidas, tú terminarías conmigo?

-yo…lo siento, lo siento mucho-murmuró entre sollozos. Yue la tomó por un brazo e hizo que le diera el frente, Kaho abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver una lágrima rodar por una mejilla de él. El hombre la miraba directamente a los ojos sin parpadear

-¿Por qué no me dijiste la razón de que me dejaras? ¿Pensaste que nunca me iba a dar cuenta de que era por él?-preguntó mostrando dolor por primera vez en la conversación-aunque tal vez creíste que era tonto y no te culpo por eso siendo que fue el mismo Touya quien me lo dijo-agregó.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó sorprendida Kaho no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba-debes estar mintiendo, Yue

-te lo dije una vez y te lo repito-dijo otra vez con serenidad, soltándola-no conoces al hombre con el cual te casaste. La gran verdad sobre Touya es que es un mal nacido, un maestro del engaño, ambicioso…

-¡basta ya, Yue!-lo interrumpió llorando-no sigas diciendo eso, Touya es un buen hombre y a pesar de todo lo que sucedió es tu amigo, pensé que se habían perdonado

-pues te equivocaste-le informó tomándola por los hombros-ni Touya es un buen hombre ni somos amigos…luego del engaño de ustedes me marché a Japón, tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, no por nada estuve 5 años allá…ese tiempo solo sirvió para pensar, para perdonarte porque te amaba y aun te amo y para seguir alimentando mi odio contra ese bastardo…no pienses que soy un hipócrita, él sabe todo el rencor que siento, no lo he engañado

-Yue ¿Cómo puedes decir todo esto con tanta frialdad? No entiendo-murmuró entre sollozos

-el engaño edifica insensibles, Kaho-contestó él-¿Cómo te hubieses sentido tu si yo te hubiera engañado con tu mejor amiga, aquella que considerabas como una hermana? ¿Si nuestra relación de 4 años se hubiese desmoronado en un segundo solo por la aparición de alguien más?

-¿me odias, Yue?-sollozó abrazándolo con fuerza, Yue aun no respondía a su abrazo-me odias, lo sé-agregó. Pasaron algunos minutos, ella llorando contra su pecho fuerte, descargando no solo sus lágrimas por los errores del pasado, si no también llorando por los del presente. En un momento sintió los brazos de Yue que rodeaban su cintura, al fin correspondiendo a su abrazo.

-no te odio, te amo, Kaho…-aceptó con su misma serenidad- yo nunca podré despreciarte, nunca podré odiarte, ni desearte mal…pero me dolió mucho todo lo que sucedió y es algo que no he podido olvidar y que tal vez nunca olvide

-¿crees Yue que si hubiésemos seguido juntos, yo sería feliz?-preguntó separándose un poco de él para mirarle a los ojos. Yue acarició su rostro limpiando sus lágrimas

-si…y yo también sería feliz-respondió. Kaho se volvió a abrazar de él y Yue correspondió a ese abrazo con más fuerza mirando a través del ventanal como el sol ya se estaba ocultando.

Desde atrás de la puerta alguien los miraba.

&&&&&&&&&&

Ella no podía concentrarse ni siquiera en los deliciosos besos que Eriol Hiragisawa daba en su cuello, estaba terriblemente preocupada por todo, por aquello del próximo robo, por las sospechas de Touya porque sabía que él estaba sospechando algo, esas excusas no iban a funcionar durante más tiempo, estaba preocupada por Sakura y aquella atracción fatal que estaba sintiendo por Shaoran Li…finalmente, estaba preocupada por ella misma porque cada día amaba más a Eriol, cada día lo necesitaba y deseaba más…sentía que se estaba enloqueciendo.

-¿sucede algo?-preguntó Eriol al notarla distraída. Dejó de besarla y la miró con preocupación directamente a los ojos amatistas. Tomoyo sonrió

Estaban acostados sobre la gran cama del departamento de Eriol.

-no sucede nada, cariño-contestó. El inglés le devolvió la mirada con cara de no creerle nada

-no te creo, estas muy distraída y pareces preocupada por algo…-dijo. Comenzó a apartar mechones de pelo de su frente-sabes que te amo y que puedes confiar en mi, Tomoyo…puedes decirme todo lo que te preocupa-agregó

-¿de verdad me amas, Eriol?-preguntó. Eriol sonrió con diversión

-por supuesto que te amo-le aseguró con decisión-no solo estas extraña esta noche, Tomoyo….desde hace algún tiempo te he notado muy diferente, es como si…como si tuvieras miedo de algo constantemente-agregó mirándole intrigado-¿a que le temes?

Tomoyo lo miró en silencio durante algunos minutos apreciando el rostro preocupado de Eriol…no podía seguir ocultando más aquello que le atormentaba.

-temo perderte, Eriol-respondió con sinceridad. Eriol frunció el ceño extrañado

-¿es que te he dado una razón para que pienses eso?-preguntó con incredulidad. Desde que conocía a Tomoyo, todas las demás mujeres habían dejado de existir para él así que verdaderamente no entendía el motivo de su inseguridad.

-¿Quién es esa mujer, Eriol?-preguntó con decisión incorporándose. Eriol la imitó mirándola extrañado

-¿Qué mujer?-preguntó de vuelta. Tomoyo respiró profundamente intentando armarse de valor. Sin más se puso de pie y salió de la habitación dejando a un Eriol más que extrañado y preocupado por su actitud.

Eriol también se puso de pie decidido a seguir a Tomoyo, al momento de llegar a la sala la encontró de espaldas a él frente al estante de las fotografías. Aun no comprendía del todo…o podría ser que ella estuviese hablando de…

-esta mujer-le dijo de pronto Tomoyo molesta lanzando uno de los portarretratos hacia el sillón que estaba frente a él. Eriol dirigió su mirada a la fotografía, ahí estaban él y…Li Meiling. Eriol no dijo nada.- ¿Qué? ¿Piensas quedarte callado toda la noche y no explicarme que significa esto?

-es que no hay nada que explicar-le respondió con toda normalidad. Tomoyo lo miró no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba

-¿Cómo que no hay nada que explicar? Eriol ¿Qué tal si vas a mi casa y encuentras un estante lleno de fotos de otro hombre? Porque supongo que sabes que esta no es la única fotografía que tienes con ella

-claro que no es la única foto que tengo de ella-aceptó de él- hay más en el estudio, en las demás habitaciones…no lo niego-agregó. Tomoyo lo miró furiosa-y no sé que pasaría si viera fotos de otro hombre en tu casa ya que nunca he estado ahí, por alguna razón que desconozco nunca has querido llevarme

-eso nunca te ha importado ¿Por qué ahora si? No lo entiendo-espetó agitando las manos. Comenzaba a sentir que los ojos le ardían, la verdad se había esperado todo menos el descaro de Eriol al admitir que su vida estaba llena de cosas de esa mujer, se había imaginado que tal vez se molestaría y le gritaría, le reprocharía y no aquella actitud tan desinteresada frente a su inseguridad

-creo que la que está ocultando algo eres tú y muy grave…-le dijo. Tomoyo abrió los ojos sorprendida de aquello

-pues tú no has respondido mi pregunta precisamente-replicó la amatista, tomó su bolso que había dejado sobre el sofá-creo que ya no tenemos nada más de que hablar, al menos no ahora, estamos muy alterados…perdón, yo estoy alterada-se corrigió con voz fúrica. Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, Eriol se acercó rápidamente a ella y la tomó por el brazo impidiendo que se marchara

-tu querías hablar ¿no? Pues hablemos-murmuró. Tomoyo intentó zafarse de su agarre pero él no se lo permitió

-déjame ir, Eriol-le exigió-no quiero hablar más…-completó. Se miraron a los ojos largamente, nunca habían discutido hasta ese momento.

Eriol fue soltándola lentamente y al verse liberada, de inmediato Tomoyo abrió la puerta dispuesta a salir pero algo frente a ella la detuvo, dejándola totalmente sorprendida.

Una joven de pelo negro y ojos marrones con brillo rojizo, le devolvía la mirada algo sorprendida y con un dedo en alto cerca del timbre, al parecer iba a tocar pero Tomoyo había abierto la puerta primero.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de aquella que reconoció como Li Meiling.

Tomoyo se volvió hacia Eriol.

-llegó la persona que esperabas-le dijo con frialdad, luego volvió su rostro al frente para mirar a Meiling que esta vez la miraba con un toque de diversión en sus ojos y sin decir nada más, se marchó.

-aunque me esperabas, al parecer no llegué en buen momento… -comentó Meiling frente a Eriol con voz divertida-¿me invitas a pasar?-preguntó. Eriol se hizo a un lado y Meiling entró cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Tomoyo ahogó un sollozo desde su escondite detrás de la pared, lo había visto todo y comprendió que estaba totalmente…perdida.

&&&&&&

-Shaoran, por favor, ya déjame ver-le suplicó Sakura sintiendo las manos de Li sobre sus ojos y dejándose guiar hacia el interior de su departamento. Cuando habían estado frente a la puerta, el dijo algo sobre una sorpresa y le tapó los ojos con sus manos.

Había pasado a recogerla a su departamento, sabía perfectamente que aquello había sido un riesgo pero por una razón de su interior que no reconocía aquello no le había importado. Es más, había aprovechado la ausencia de Tomoyo para aceptar que él pasara a buscarla, hasta lo había invitado a pasar, le había brindado una copa y le había pedido ayuda con el cierre de su vestido negro…Shaoran Li sin saber había estado en la guarida del enemigo…

Escuchó como él cerraba la puerta y volvió a recuperar la visión en el momento en que él quitó las manos de sus ojos. No pudo evitar abrir la boca de tanta impresión…

-es…es hermoso-dijo emocionada frente al lugar, era un departamento de dos niveles muy moderno. Con paredes de ladrillo rojo. Ellos estaban en la enorme sala que tenía varios libreros, dos grandes sofás, una pequeña mesita…cerca del pequeño bar había una mesa con dos sillas…la mayor atracción era el enorme ventanal, si es que así podría llamarlo pues parecía mas una pared, por el cual se podría apreciar una maravillosa vista de la ciudad con todas sus luces y el horizonte estaba adornado por la aun mas maravillosa presencia del mar. Suponía que aquella puerta de madera oscura era la que llevaba a la cocina y la de madera clara tal vez era un baño de visitas. La escalera de metal en forma de caracol conducía a un espacio que servía de habitación…lo sabía por que desde el primer piso podía ver algunos muebles que estaban en el segundo. El primer piso no estaba techado completamente, habían sustraído del centro un cuadrado de al menos cuatro por cuatro metros que estaba rodeado por un barandal de metal.

-¿Cómo conseguiste este lugar, Shaoran?-preguntó con más emoción, admirando el sitio que estaba lleno de esculturas de metal y algunas pinturas cubistas-es increíble

-bueno, cuando vine la primera vez esto solo era un gran espacio blanco con paredes de muchos metros de altura-comenzó a explicarle sonriendo. Sakura se volvió a verlo interesada en lo que tenía que decir y claro, en él. Estaba tan guapo esta noche, él era guapo siempre pero ella tenía la extraña sensación de que esta noche estaba más guapo de lo normal y no era solo su traje gris y aquella camisa negra con tres botones abiertos que le sentaban tan pero tan bien, era…su sonrisa, aquel brillo dorado en sus ojos ambarinos…aquella emoción que se escuchaba en su voz simplemente al recordar-de inmediato me enamoré, pues me pareció que era justo el espacio que necesitaba para plasmar lo que realmente era yo…busqué una arquitecta, le expliqué lo que quería y esto que ves es el resultado…lo que ves soy yo y lo que siempre quise

-pues me gusta lo que eres-dijo Sakura sonriendo

-así espero que te guste lo que preparé esta noche para ti-le dijo tomándola de la mano. La guió hasta una mesa, sobre esta había varios platos tapados, copas y cerca un recipiente de hielo que mantenía fría una botella de vino. Shaoran levantó una a una las tapas-el menú de esta noche, señorita Sakura, es pechugas a la plancha, arroz con vegetales y una ensalada sumamente especial…para acompañar una botella de vino

-¿esto lo hiciste tu?-preguntó sorprendida. Shaoran le ofreció el asiento que ella tomó encantada.

-por supuesto

-por lo visto eres una caja de sorpresas, Shaoran Li-le dijo con una sonrisa. Shaoran se sentó frente a ella y con una señal le invitó a probar. Sakura tomó un pequeño trozo de lechuga-¡vaya, está delicioso!-exclamó con gusto. Shaoran sonrió y luego comenzaron la cena.

Una hora de cena, vino y charla deliciosa siguieron después de eso. Sakura se sorprendía cada vez más por lo que descubría de Shaoran Li y casi muere de gusto cuando él le trajo el postre, un flan de leche que lucía estupendo y que coincidencialmente era su postre preferido. Había reído tanto con sus anécdotas de niño y se sentía tan bien con él que también les contó las suyas. Les pareció muy gracioso que ambos se hubiesen escapados solos a una juguetería cuando eran niños.

-pensé que era el único que estaba loco-comentó Shaoran con una gran sonrisa. De pronto se puso de pie y caminó hacia el radio, donde ubicó una hermosa melodía de piano combinado con violines y saxofones. Luego se acercó a Sakura, que lo miraba sin palabras-¿me permite esta pieza?-preguntó ofreciéndole su mano. Sakura ladeó el rostro sonriendo y aceptó la invitación. Él puso las manos en su cintura y ella enredó las suyas en su cuello, comenzaron a bailar aquella música lenta y romántica mirándose a los ojos.

-me tienes demasiado sorprendida, Shaoran-le dijo en voz baja-me pareces increíble, este lugar, la cena y ahora me invitas a bailar siendo que la primera vez que lo hicimos casi tuve que rogarte-agregó sonriéndole. Shaoran le devolvió la sonrisa

-tenía razón de negarme, Sakura…me invitaste a bailar en el mirador y no había música alguna, solo árboles y algunas personas que nos podrían mirar como si estuviésemos locos-recordó él. Aquello había sucedido en su segunda cita con la castaña, ella luego de decirle que lucía tenso y que no se preocupara tanto pues todo estaría bien lo había invitado a bailar, al principio él se había negado pero luego tuvo que ceder ante su insistencia, no pudo resistirse a la mirada expectante de esos ojos verdes. Y si habían bailado, sin música, en un lugar que no era para bailes, con el viento soplando suavemente…y si, los que estaban allí se habían quedado mirándolos, unos con curiosidad pensando tal vez que estaban locos y otros con emoción…tal vez pensando que eran una hermosa y enamorada pareja.

Sakura rió.

-pero fue muy original ¿verdad?-preguntó divertida

-si, verdad-contestó. Siguieron bailando aquella música en silencio y luego de mirarse a los ojos durante largo rato, Shaoran la haló suavemente contra él, Sakura sonrió sin darse cuenta y esta vez puso las manos en la ancha espalda de él y ocultó su rostro en el hueco que se formaba entre su cuello y su hombro. Pudo olerlo y le encantó, olvidó todos sus propósitos y solo se dedicó a disfrutar del momento, se sentía increíblemente bien, como nunca en la vida. Se sentía protegida entre aquellos fuertes brazos y sentía que el ambiente se estaba tornando mas cálido aún, se sentía en un sueño…embriagada por él.

Se movían lentamente al ritmo de la música. Shaoran notó como sus cuerpos encajaban totalmente, para él parecían uno y se sentía uno con ella. Haberla conocido había sido lo mejor que le había sucedido en la vida y él lo sabía, no le molestaba aceptarlo. Desde la primera vez que la vio supo que estaría eternamente enamorado de ella y de sus ojos verdes tan expresivos, de su sonrisa angelical. Sentía que su temperatura cambiaba al sentirla tan cerca.

-gracias, Shaoran-escuchó como ella le susurraba al oído con voz muy suave. Shaoran la separó solo un poco de él hasta que sus miradas se encontraran.

-nada es suficiente para el ángel que ha llegado a cambiar mi vida-le dijo en un susurro también, sonriendo. Sakura curvó los labios en una pequeña sonrisa. Y descubriendo anhelo en su mirada verde, y sintiendo que era ya demasiado su propio anhelo, selló sus labios con los suyos. Comenzaron a besarse lenta y apasionadamente, saboreando los labios del otro con fervor. Shaoran rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos y ella se sostenía de su pecho porque podía sentir sus piernas flaquear.

En un momento el beso se tornó mas apasionado aun y todo comenzó a subir de intensidad. Shaoran acariciaba su espalda y ella revolvía su pelo rebelde. Lamentablemente el aire comenzó a faltarles y se detuvieron unos momentos. Ambos se miraban jadeantes y expectantes hasta que Sakura volvió a halarlo por el cuello iniciando nuevamente con los besos.

Shaoran tomó esto como una invitación y luego de un difícil ascenso hasta el segundo piso, difícil por que alternaban el subir por la escalera caracol, besarse y acariciarse, ella lo despojó de su camisa negra, el saco había sido dejado en el primer piso. Miró a Shaoran con una gran sonrisa al descubrir un magnifico y fornido tórax, él procedió a bajar el cierre de su vestido mientras ella como podía desabrochaba los pantalones…pronto ambos quedaron desnudos uno frente al otro y luego de mirarse a una vez más, se olvidaron de todo y él cayó sobre ella en la mullida cama…

-Shaoran…-susurró Sakura entre un gemido. La verdad es que las caricias de Li estaban provocando en ella tanto placer, se sentía en las nubes mientras Shaoran besaba su cuello y ella acariciaba su espalda, subió sus manos hasta la cabeza de él e hizo que acercara su rostro al suyo para que nuevamente la besara, ella colocó sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas incitándolo a que la penetrara.

El quería disfrutarla lentamente y así lo hizo, lentamente buscó su camino en el interior de la chica y comenzó suaves embestidas. Sakura lo miraba a los ojos ahora y suspiraba. Luego escuchó un suave gemido…y decidió que ya era tiempo de aumentar el ritmo, las embestidas esta vez fueron más rápidas pero igualmente exquisitas para ella que se sentía al borde de una explosión interior. Luego pasó, ella sintió una onda de placer que se expandió por todo su cuerpo haciéndola temblar y arquearse…luego de unos segundos él también alcanzó su propio clímax desplomándose sobre ella. Sakura aun respirada agitada pero no le importó, solo se dedicó a acariciar el pelo rebelde de él.

Luego de unos momentos Shaoran levantó el rostro de su cuello y la miró, Sakura le sonrió y otra vez él volvió a besarla, ahora que finalmente había sucedido la amaría una y otra vez más, lo haría.

&&&&&&&&

-solo déme dos días, por favor-decía Touya a través del teléfono. Estaba en la sala hablando con el cliente importante que quería comprar Tríate, aquel hombre ya comenzaba a presionarlo para que buscara su pintura y se la entregara de inmediato-le aseguro que la tendrá en sus manos en dos días, no hay duda…este es un trato inmejorable señor y no lo perderemos como cliente-agregó. Tan sumido estaba en aquella conversación que ni siquiera había notado que Kaho lo observaba desde atrás.-gracias por su paciencia, no lo defraudaré…buenas noches-se despidió y cortó la llamada sonriendo satisfecho. Luego se puso de pie, iba a subir a su habitación pero detuvo su andar al encontrar a Kaho justo frente a él-vaya, me estabas esperando-apreció él al ver a su esposa cruzada de brazos y mirándolo enfadada-me sorprende, hacia días que no lo hacías

-será porque me he hartado de esperarte, Touya-le respondió ella. Touya resopló con aburrimiento.

-¿entonces por qué esta noche lo has vuelto a hacer?

-porque quiero decirte que eres la mayor basura que he conocido en la vida-respondió con ira recordando todo lo que Yue le había dicho. Touya abrió los ojos sorprendido de aquella actitud de su esposa, nunca había imaginado aquellas palabras saliendo de su hermosa y dócil Kaho, como le gustaba llamarla-si, eres una basura…hoy volví a darme cuenta de que estar contigo ha sido el peor error de mi vida-reafirmó ella

Llevaban casi un mes en aquella situación de discusiones y reclamos, Kaho no lo esperaba cuando llegaba tarde, hablaban lo estrictamente necesario y no había entre ellos ni la más mínima muestra de afecto. A Touya parecía que nada le importaba y solo empeoraba las cosas. De un tiempo acá se había convertido en un ser insoportable, indolente, insensible….o tal vez no era que se había convertido en ello sino que ahora si se mostraba tal como era y había dejado de fingir.

-¿a que se debe todo este teatro, Kaho?-preguntó

-ningún teatro…se nota que estás cansado de mi y yo estoy igual o peor ¿por qué demonios te niegas a darme el divorcio?-le reprochó hastiada al recordar que cada vez que hablaban del tema del divorcio, Touya se enfadaba y se negaba rotundamente.

-porque si-contestó con simpleza acercándose a ella lentamente con una mirada muy fría que llegó a atemorizarla. Kaho no lo conocía, lo sabía desde hace algún tiempo y por eso temía a cualquiera de sus reacciones, hacía unas dos semanas había comprobado que él era capaz de pegarle…por eso intentó marcharse pero Touya fue más rápido y la alcanzó antes de subir las escaleras

-¡déjame ir, Touya!-le gritó con rencor sintiéndose inmensamente incómoda por su cercanía. Sintiendo como el olor a alcohol que él despedía llegaba a su organismo, lo detestaba. En vez de soltarla, él la sujetó con más fuerza de los hombros.

-antes te gustaba tenerme cerca, ¿Por qué ahora no?-preguntó. Kaho forcejeaba con él para poder marcharse pero solo conseguía que él la apretara con mas fuerza-¿Por qué ahora no?-exigió saber sacudiéndola

-¡porque me das asco! ¡Porque me enfermas! ¡Porque estoy harta de ti y de esta vida falsa que llevamos!-gritó con dolor haciendo más fuerza para que él la soltara-dame el divorcio, Touya…déjame ir te lo ruego-rogó

-¡NUNCA!-gritó él. Kaho lo miró con un gran temor reflejado en sus ojos-¿para que? ¿Para que intentes volver con Yue? ¡NI LO SUEÑES!

-¿de que me hablas, Touya? Yue no tiene nada que ver en esto-aseguró ella. Touya negó sonriendo.

-no necesito que mientas, los vi esta tarde-confesó él. Había escuchado toda su conversación, había visto a Yue ir hacia el salón de juegos luego de la reunión que tuvieron y como sabía que su esposa estaba ahí, había decido seguirlo. Kaho abrió los ojos sorprendida.-y ni pienses que te dejaré libre para que estés con él…tú eres mía ¿escuchaste? Mía-deletreó enojado

Kaho se sentía muy débil con aquella fuerte presión que él estaba ejerciendo en sus hombros y con aquella sorpresiva confesión. Touya se decidió a dejar sus hombros, ella iba a escapar de nuevo pero esta vez la tomó por la cintura.

-no irás a ninguna parte hasta que yo quiera-le dijo. Con una mano la tomó por la nuca e hizo que lo mirara-escúchame y escúchame bien…tú estas conmigo y nos casamos para toda la vida, muy a tu pesar y muy a pesar de Yue. Te quedarás conmigo porque te amo y luego de todo lo que hice hace tanto tiempo para lograr que estuvieras conmigo no creas que te dejaré ir

-esto no tiene ningún sentido, Touya…esto ya no tiene ningún sentido-le dijo con los ojos cristalizados.

-te demostraré que si-aseguró comenzando a besar su cuello. Kaho nuevamente comenzó a forcejear.

-¡no! ¡No quiero estar contigo, Touya! ¡Déjame!-comenzó a gritar mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos pero Touya parecía no escucharla. El había comenzado a tocar sus piernas e introdujo una de sus manos por la bata de ella y la ubicó en su cadera para acercarla más a él mientras ella se removía frenéticamente-¡QUE NO ME TOQUES MALDICION!-gritó con desesperación, con todas sus fuerzas le pegó un rodillazo en la entrepierna que hizo que él se debilitara y aprovechó ese momento para salir corriendo de ahí, subió las escaleras y se trancó en su habitación, empujó una mesa de noche hasta detrás de la puerta y ubicó una silla debajo de la perilla para evitar que él pudiese abrir, aunque sinceramente lo dudaba pues la puerta era de madera caoba y la única llave que había la tenía ella en su poder. Se recostó de la pared respirando agitadamente, resbaló hasta el suelo y se hizo un mar de lágrimas pensando en este infierno de vida que no sabía cuando dejaría de vivir.

No pudo dormir en varias horas pues los golpes que Touya daba en la puerta la mantenían en alerta y perturbada. Solo cerró los ojos tal vez a las 3 de la mañana cuando al parecer el se había cansado de golpear la puerta y lanzar maldiciones.

&&&&&

Sakura Kinomoto cerró la puerta tras si apoyándose en ella con una enorme sonrisa, tal vez serían las 10:00 AM. Caminó lentamente hasta el sofá y se tumbó sobre él con un dedo sobre los labios recordando minuciosamente todo lo que había sucedido entre ella y Shaoran Li durante la noche anterior y parte de la madrugada. Luego de algunas pocas horas de sueño, él la había llevado hasta el edificio del departamento y se habían despedido con un beso largo e intenso que solo la hizo desear más de aquel hombre aunque se negaba a aceptarlo.

-¡Sakura, que bueno que llegaste!-exclamó Tomoyo yendo hacia donde ella estaba y dándole un abrazo-amiga, por favor no me digas que pasaste la noche con él-añadió con tono de voz preocupado mientras se sentaba frente a ella en el sofá. Sakura sonrió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-esta bien, no te lo diré-contestó con voz divertida. Tomoyo negó con la cabeza, era más que evidente, su amiga tenía la misma ropa del día anterior, no tenía maquillaje y tenía el pelo desecho….encima tenía en el rostro la sonrisa más grande que le había visto jamás

-Sakura, no sabes lo que acabas de hacer-suspiró Tomoyo viéndola como un caso perdido, Sakura la enfrentó.

-claro que lo sé-le contradijo ella-estoy consiguiendo todo lo que quiero con Shaoran, se ha enamorado de mi, ha caído en mi trampa

-y de paso tú estas cayendo en la suya…no lo puedo creer-dijo Tomoyo poniéndose de pie

-basta ya, Tomoyo-le dijo con voz cansina-te pido por favor que no te preocupes más, déjame manejar esto a mi manera

-es que no quiero que te equivoques…no quiero que te equivoques como yo-respondió la amatista mirándola directamente a los ojos. Sakura se dio cuenta de sus ojeras, al parecer no había dormido nada y había llorado bastante

-lo sabía…-murmuró con enojo la castaña-…te enamoraste de Hiragisawa y ahora estás sufriendo por lo que ese miserable pueda tener con Li Meiling

Tomoyo desvió la mirada aunque sabía que ya estaba totalmente descubierta, no había caso de negarlo más.

-así es…por eso te pido por favor que dejes este juego tonto con Li porque no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mi, además ambas sabemos muy bien que tu hermano sospecha algo y tarde o temprano se dará cuenta-le dijo

Sakura se puso de pie.

-no pasará nada, además ya es muy tarde para dejar este "juego tonto" con Li-le dijo.

-Sakura, esta tarde nos reuniremos en casa de Touya…en la noche será el robo al Museo-le informó entendiendo que su amiga no quería hablar más del tema. La castaña despareció de su vista.

&&&&

-esto es muy extraño, Shaoran Li-decía Meiling yendo detrás de él mientras caminaba hacia la oficina-¿se puede saber por qué has llegado tan tarde? ¿Es que estas enfermo, primo?-preguntó con preocupación. Como Shaoran le daba la espalda, ella no pudo ver su sonrisa.

-no estoy enfermo ni nada que se le parezca-respondió mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta y entraba a su oficina seguido obviamente por Meiling-es solo que anoche me dormí muy tarde revisando algunos casos urgentes y se me pegaron las sábanas, desperté un poco tarde, eso es todo

-es que es muy raro, no lo negarás-repitió ella. Shaoran se sentó en su sillón mientras ella lo miraba de pie desde la puerta

-puede pasarle a cualquiera

-claro que puede pasarle a cualquiera-concedió ella con tono de que eso era más que obvio-pero a ti no, nunca te había sucedido esto-añadió. Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a salir

-espera Mei… ¿Eriol ya llegó?-la detuvo él. Meiling pareció pensar durante varios segundos, finalmente se decidió a responder

-si, ya está aquí pero te aconsejo que no lo molestes…es que esta mañana se levantó con humor de perros, ni siquiera a mi me quiere hablar-contestó ella mirando a su primo-le dije un muy amable buenos días y me respondió como si fuera un cactus, intenté sacarle conversación y no creerás lo que me respondió…

Shaoran la miró arqueando una ceja en señal de que ni siquiera esperara a que él intentara adivinar.

-"Meiling, disculpa pero estoy demasiado ocupado…así que si no te molesta"-dijo la chica enojada con un muy marcado acento inglés intentando imitar la voz de Eriol. Shaoran pensó que le salía bien-y me señaló la puerta-agregó con su acento chino normal. Luego se marchó dejando a un muy divertido pero extrañado Shaoran, que él supiera su prima y Eriol nunca habían tenido problemas, aunque reconocía que ella podía sacar de sus casillas a cualquiera y Eriol tal vez era muy paciente pero aun así era Meiling de quien estaba hablando, aquella mujer sería capaz de impacientar al mismo papa.

Dejó de pensar en eso y nuevamente retomó su trabajo, ya había estado lo suficientemente distraído como para seguir en las mismas. Por milésima vez se decidió a revisar el expediente del caso Saki, esta mañana luego de dejar a Sakura en su edificio, él había pasado a comprar el periódico y había otro reportaje más de su "adoradísima" Kelly Watson…como siempre aquella insoportable mujer hablaba de su ineptitud y su incapacidad y del extrañísimo clima de paz reinante de un mes en cuanto a los robos de Saki, la mujer suponía que la "astuta ladrona" como ella misma la llamaba, solo los estaba preparando para uno más de sus grandes robos. En eso Shaoran estaba de acuerdo, en lo demás no para desgracia de la reportera.

-si señor-le respondió una voz femenina del otro lado del altavoz luego de que él punchara el botón rojo que lo comunicaba con el teléfono de su secretaria

-señorita Smith, por favor comuníqueme de inmediato con la periodista Kelly Watson y dígale que quiero verla…y que no se atreva a negarse porque puede pasarla mal

&&&&&

Sakura y Tomoyo estaban sentadas en un sillón de cuero negro del salón de cómputos; Touya estaba de espaldas a ellas y tecleaba en las computadoras como siempre y hoy se veía mas concentrado y molesto que de costumbre, Sakura quiso preguntar pero luego pensó que no era la mejor idea, cuando su hermano estaba de mal humor, lo cual sucedía la mayor parte del tiempo, no podían hacerle preguntas pues podía ser mucho peor.

Yue abrió la puerta para entrar rompiendo el pesado silencio del lugar.

-buenas tardes-saludó él con su característica seriedad. Sakura y Tomoyo le devolvieron una sonrisa y él no pudo notar la mirada de odio que le dirigió Touya-siento la tardanza, tenía cosas que hacer… ¿ha pasado algo interesante mientras no estuve?

-en realidad, nada-contestó Sakura. El se acercó hacia donde estaban las chicas y se sentó entre ellas. Sakura acercó su cabeza a él y le habló en voz baja-es que no sé que le pasa a mi hermano, hoy está peor que todos los días

-¿tu por casualidad no sabes que pasa, Yue?-preguntó Tomoyo mostrando su interés en el asunto. Yue negó con la cabeza mirando a Touya con suspicacia.

-muy bien, comencemos de una vez…-anunció Touya dándose la vuelta en su sillón giratorio, dándoles el frente-anoche hablé con el cliente y le dije que mañana a mas tardar tendría a Tríate, así que como deben suponer actuaremos esta noche o actuaremos esta noche-les dio a ver que no tenían ninguna otra opción…-no hay más excusas y espero que les quede claro, no piensen que por las tonterías de mi hermana perderemos esta gran oportunidad

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Touya?-preguntó molesta Sakura poniéndose de pie-lo mío no es ninguna tontería, tenía toda la razón del mundo en posponer este asalto…no quiero ir a la cárcel

-y no irás, ninguno iremos-sentenció él-pero ya basta, tenemos asuntos que planear ¿ya tienes el auto Yue?-preguntó mirándolo

-si, ya lo tengo

-¿Cuál de las identificaciones usaste?-preguntó él volteándose hacia la computadora para tachar en su archivo la identificación utilizada. Yue utilizaba diversos nombres para alquilar los autos y no podía permitirse ningún error de utilizar un nombre más de una vez, porque eso tal vez levantaría sospechas al igual que sería bastante sospechoso que un hombre de nombre Yue Tsukishiro alquilara autos casi todos los meses y los devolviera pocas horas después haberlo hecho. Otra medida de protección era hacer el alquiler de autos en distintos Rent-cars preferiblemente en distintas ciudades. Podría decirse que su filosofía era que "El error está en la repetición"

-Jhonny Sawyer-respondió él. Touya tachó el nombre y guardó el cambio en el archivo. Luego se puso de pie hasta una mochila negra y se la dio a Sakura

-aquí está todo lo que necesitas, el cortador de cristal, la mini-cámara, audífonos, navaja, pasamontañas, guantes de cuero, el cinturón con las bombas de gas, la réplica de Tríate…también quiero que uses esto-dijo dándole un artefacto del tamaño de una uña, plateado , era redondo, con perforaciones pequeñas y plano con una especie de clip. Todos los que estaban ahí lo miraron con curiosidad, menos Yue que ya sabía de que se trataba, es más, él mismo había ayudado a conseguirlo

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Sakura, nunca lo había utilizado antes.

-es un distorsionador de voz –respondió Touya

-¿y para que lo necesitaré?-volvió a preguntar

-para que si necesitas hablarle a alguien, por ejemplo a Shaoran Li, lo hagas sin temor-respondió Touya. Sakura abrió los ojos con impresión, no podía ser que ya Touya supiera de su relación con Shaoran Li y por eso le entregaba este objeto, por temor de que él pudiese reconocer su voz-podría grabarte, y aunque es casi imposible que por medio de la voz te ubiquen aquí la palabra clave es "casi", no sabemos que tipo de artefactos pueda utilizar la policía para intentar descubrirnos ni de que tipo de mañas se valdrán así que lo mejor es prevenir antes de que algo malo pueda suceder-completó. Al escuchar aquella explicación Sakura volvió a respirar tranquila, su hermano no imaginaba nada.

-Touya ¿Qué te hace pensar que Shaoran Li y Sakura puedan volver a encontrarse?-preguntó Tomoyo

-intuición-contestó él con seriedad-me gustaría que no pasara pero no lo podemos descartar porque si sucedió una vez, fácilmente sucederá otra vez…este es un trabajo fácil, como dije, solo lo complica que Sakura debe recoger las cinco cámaras que yo dejé en el lugar

-si es todo tengo que irme-informó Yue poniéndose de pie, hizo una señal e despedida con la mano y salió de ese lugar.

No había podido dormir la noche anterior por estar pensando en todo lo que había dicho a Kaho, quizás había sido un error que como había comprobado él mismo solo había servido para perturbarla pero ya estaba hecho. Se sentía mejor, liberado un poco de sus secretos de años pero tampoco hubiese deseado conseguir su mejoría a costas de la de Kaho, lástima que había pensado en el daño que podría causarle muy tarde. Se dirigió a la cocina y la buscó con la mirada pero ella no estaba ahí…luego decidió ir al salón de juegos de la tarde anterior, el lugar estaba desierto, solo ocupado por la mesa de billar, la TV de pantalla gigante, el equipo de sonido, el armario donde sabía que estaban los juegos de mesa y el enorme sofá donde la había encontrado. Respiró hondo, si era necesario subiría al segundo piso y la buscaría en su habitación, no importaba, solo quería saber como estaba ella…

-¿Qué estas buscando?-escuchó que una voz fría le preguntaba. Era Touya. Yue se volvió hacia él pero no contestó nada-a MI esposa, tal vez-apostó

-si, busco a Kaho-aceptó Yue. Touya lo miró con odio.

-que cinismo, al menos hubieses intentado mentir, Yue

-es el mismo cinismo que tuviste tú al contarme que "amabas" a la mujer que era todo para mi y que por eso me la quitaste ¿no recuerdas?-preguntó Yue. Ni su voz ni su expresión denotaban el verdadero odio que sentía, parecía, mas bien, estar hablando del clima y no del suceso que cambió su vida para siempre. Kinomoto sonrió abiertamente.

-bien jugado ¿no Yue?-le dijo con voz divertida-no sabes que difícil fue para mi conquistarla pero sabía que lo lograría porque desde que la conocí, vi en sus ojos que la dejé impresionada, tanto como ella a mi…le gusté desde el primer momento

-no te importó el hecho de que éramos amigos, habíamos crecido juntos en Japón como hermanos-dijo

-no, no me importó-dijo con voz helada-en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, quería a Kaho para mi y no me arrepiento de lo que hice-añadió con una sonrisa

-pero por lo que he visto ella si

-si, sé que sabes muchas cosas…los escuché hablando ayer en la tarde, pensé que por su bien nunca volverías a hablar del asunto

-yo también lo pensé pero como te dije noté que ya ella no estaba bien, solo le di otra razón más para que se aleje de ti

-ni sueñes que estarán juntos otra vez, mientras yo viva para impedirlo eso no sucederá…además, a pesar de nuestros problemas, a quien ama Kaho es a mi-le aclaró con toda la intención de herirlo-te advierto que no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a ella

Yue se acercó a Touya hasta quedar frente a él y lo miró con desafío.

-y yo te advierto que si le haces daño te mataré con mis propias manos. Ten cuidado-le dijo y luego se marchó dejándolo solo.

&&&&&&

-hola, mi amor-Shaoran escuchó una voz femenina que lo distrajo de los papeles en los cuales estaba sumido. La mujer rubia vestida de negro que le sonreía con cinismo había entrado sin esperar que la anunciaran

-señor, lo siento es que esta señorita…-comenzó a explicar su secretaria

-no se preocupe señorita Smith-le dijo Shaoran. La joven de grandes lentes se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta dejándolos solos. La rubia se acercó rápidamente a él con la intención de besarlo pero Shaoran la detuvo agarrando sus muñecas-¿Qué diablos crees que estas haciendo?-preguntó molesto poniéndose de pie y soltando a la mujer. Ella rió y se dirigió a uno de los asientos de visitas. Cruzó las piernas

-solo quería saludarte, en honor a los viejos tiempos-le dijo riendo-Xiao Lang-añadió

-esta no es una visita social, Watson-le dijo con desprecio-quiero hablarte de esta basura de artículo que escribiste-agregó lanzándole periódico de la mañana a las piernas. La mujer lo tomó e hizo como si estaba leyendo.

-¿crees que este Gucci se vería bien en mi?-preguntó mientras le mostraba la foto de una modelo que usaba un vestido negro largo con un gran escote al frente. Shaoran la fulminó con la mirada

-se te vería mejor un sombrero puntiagudo, un caldero burbujeante y una escoba, maldita bruja-contestó. La mujer esta vez rió mas alto y sosteniéndose el estómago

-¡vaya que gracioso estas hoy, querido!-exclamó con diversión

-me parece que te has ensañado con el departamento policial que dirijo y conmigo especialmente, la ultima vez que hablamos te dije lo que podría suceder si continuabas haciendo esto-dijo ignorándola. Kelly Watson dejó de reír y lo miró

-eso a lo que llamas basura es solo libertad de prensa, Shaoran-le informó-no puedes apresarme solo por decir la verdad

- puedo hacerlo por obstruir mi trabajo, no sé de que manera consigues toda esa información pero lo averiguaré y te irá muy mal porque sé que no es de manera honesta

-no me amenaces-sentenció ella poniéndose de pie-aquí quien tiene más que perder, eres tú…sé que te dieron un plazo para que resuelvas el caso, quieren evitar más pérdidas y si no lo resuelves te destituirán del cargo y adiós jefe de policía Li…yo me encargaré personalmente, como siempre hago, de asegurarme que estos artículos sigan saliendo a la luz, al igual que los reportajes porque sé que los mismos ayudan a que esta ciudad confíe cada día menos en ti y en tu capacidad y no sabes cuanto me satisface todo esto

-no entiendo porque lo haces, si quien debería odiarte tanto soy yo…y no lo hago porque ni siquiera mi odio mereces-le dijo. Kelly Watson se puso de pie

-hasta la próxima, Shaoran-dijo. Estaba abriendo la puerta cuando la voz de Shaoran la detuvo

-te aseguro que la próxima no te gustará por que tu estarás tras las rejas y yo del otro lado haciendo todo lo posible para que no salgas en un buen tiempo-le dijo. Kelly se volvió a él, le sonrió y se marchó dejando a un furioso Shaoran Li que golpeó su escritorio.

De pronto escuchó un triple pitido de su celular, lo cual significaba que era un mensaje y se dedicó a revisarlo.

"_hola cariño, espero que te sigas acordando de mi porque….yo no he podido dejar de pensarte"_

-Sakura…tú eres lo único bueno que tengo ahora-dijo en un susurro sonriendo-nunca te olvidaría…-agregó y se dispuso a llamarla pero luego de algunos timbrazos sin que ella le contestara decidió desistir. Optó por enviarle otro mensaje diciéndole que esta noche no podrían verse porque trabajaría hasta muy tarde pero que esperaba verla mañana y sorprenderla otra vez.

&&&&&

LADO TRASERO DEL MUSEO DE HISTORIA MUNDIAL

1:00 AM

Sakura sonrió para si misma mientras esperaba en el cuarto de máquinas del museo, recordando el mensaje que horas atrás le había mandado Shaoran Li, no había querido contestarle porque estaba en casa de su hermano y no podrían hablar a gusto.

Suspiró con pesar imaginando que perdía un gran momento con él.

Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza alejando ese extraño pensamiento, debía odiar a Shaoran Li y lo odiaba, sus detalles no le hacían olvidar que era él el que le había perseguido y le había disparado, es más, luego de las citas con él, se auto recordaba eso. Se lo repetía en la mente…

_Debo odiarlo, debo odiarlo….lo odio_

-Sakura, sé que llevas un buen tiempo ahí pero tendremos que esperar un poco más hasta que el último de los guardias se quede dormido…debo reconocer que se han tomado varios cafés para evitar dormirse-escuchó a Touya decirle con un toque de diversión en la voz

-¿sabes que a veces no te entiendo, hermano?-preguntó en voz muy baja a través del micrófono que tenía prendido de un lado del orificio de la boca que tenía el pasamontañas, del otro lado estaba el distorsionador que hacía que su voz se escuchase bastante grave y multiplicada -en un momento estas de pésimo humor, como esta tarde y en otro pareces estar divertido, como ahora…he llegado a la conclusión de que solo te diviertes cuando realizamos estos trabajitos

-puede ser que sea cierto-aceptó Touya pensándolo un momento. Fijó la vista en los monitores que mostraban el museo por dentro, había puesto cámaras diminutas en sitios estratégicos la vez que había estado de visita. El lugar no estaba muy vigilado por cámaras así que no tuvo problema de colocar las suyas, encima se había disfrazado de señor mayor.-Sakura, ya es hora…entremos-susurró.

Sakura respiró profundamente, como siempre hacía y comenzó a caminar con sigilo hasta la primera puerta de cristal.

………………………………

**NOTAS DE SONY**: hey ¿Qué tal? Cuantas cosas pasaron en este capítulo, pasó el tiempo mostrando más de la personalidad de algunos y profundizando relaciones ¿Qué me dicen de Sakura y Shaoran? Creí necesario que pasara un tiempecito para darles a entender que las cosas entre ellos antes de llegar al "punto" habían pasado bastante lento pues no podíamos olvidar que Shaoran a pesar de ser detective y valiente y bla bla, es un hombre tímido y Sakura quería aprovechar eso para ella tomar la iniciativa pero a que quedó sorprendida cuando Shaoran tomó la iniciativa de besarla ¿eh? Y no sé si soy yo o que sucede pero la Sakurita piensa demasiado en Shaoran como para odiarlo, me da la impresión de que todo lo bello que ha sido con ella ha hecho que ella le comience a querer pero intenta a toda costa convencerse de lo contrario….Eriol y Tomoyo tuvieron su primer gran pelea, todo por culpa del fantasma de Meiling, literalmente hablando, en la vida del inglés ¿Qué habrá sucedido entre esos dos y como seguirán las cosas con Tomoyo ahora que sacaron algunos trapitos al sol pero que aun falta el trapo más importante?...a que odiamos a Touya aun más luego de cómo trato a la pobre de Kaho y de la forma tan vil en la que actuó en contra de su mejor amigo…por cierto ¿Qué habrá pasado con Kaho que no apareció en todo el día?...¿y que tan cierta podría ser la amenaza de Yue?...según Shaoran, Kelly es una bruja …que bella la quedó esa apreciación ¿no? "Se te vería mejor un sombrero puntiagudo, un caldero burbujeante y una escoba, maldita bruja"….yo fuera Kelly y no me reiría tanto.

Contestando sus RRs:::

**Rosh Bernal: **no te disculpes por favor, ya lo hice yo por todo ese siglo que me desaparecí y haré todo lo posible para no volver a desaparecer. Te agradezco mucho tu Review y me encanta que te guste la historia.

**Danii T:** jajaja Shaoran y Eriol te dan cosa ¿es eso bueno o malo? No te preocupes por todas las dudas porque las iré respondiendo poco o poco…te explico que lo de Shaoran no es que ame a Saki, para nada, es que está súper obsesionado con atraparla, tanto que la ve como un reto ¿y Qué sucede con las personas cuando ven a otro como un reto? ¿con que sentimiento suelen confundir ese deseo de ganarle y de atrapar al otro? No es que sea psicóloga ni mucho menos, es que he vivido (soné a mujer experimentada, jajajaj)

**Lunita-Chan: **gracias por tu review, que bueno que te ha gustado la historia y ya veras el tamañazo del dilema de Shaoran, no te preocupes.

**Luna-Box**: esas frases son patrimonio de la humanidad, "Hay que amar lo que es digno de ser amado y odiar lo que es odioso, mas hace falta buen criterio para distinguir lo uno de lo otro" es de la autoría de Robert Lee Frost, si no me equivoco es un escritor norteamericano…y "Juro solemnemente que mis propósitos no son nada buenos" es genial creación de la señora Joanne K Rowling, autora de Harry Potter…es la frase que activa el mapa del merodeador….así que si te demandan por usarlas, no te preocupes que también me demandaran a mi nn…..no hay problema ni por eso ni por la demora (la mía fue mas larga), te agradezco tu review muchísimo…

**Gabyhyatt: **pues ambas deseamos lo mismo acerca de Touya y sobre lo que pudo pasar entre Eriol y Meiling….te responderé luego, no lo dudes…gracias por tu review.

Finalmente, gracias de nuevo y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mi, ha sido un placer responder sus peticiones y nada, nos vemos en la próxima publicación.

Besos y dejen muchos reviews….


	6. Tan Crudo Como La Realidad

Hola!!!! ¿Qué tal? No creo que me tengan que matar esta vez por que no he tardado mucho. Aquí les tengo un nuevo capítulo de Policías y Ladrones que espero sinceramente que les guste tanto leer como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo. **Antes** **de leer** les quiero hacer una, no advertencia, sino un punto que quiero que **tomen en cuenta**: he tratado de hacer este fic de acorde al titulo, ósea, con una trama que de verdad tenga que ver con las situaciones policiales ¿Qué significa esto? Que habrán personas verdaderamente malas, que tal vez hayan situaciones o pensamientos no muy bonitos, quisiera de verdad irme por un lado de suspenso aunque no me olvide de los problemas sentimentales de los personajes. Solo era eso.

**Disclaimer:** ya lo saben, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece menos los desconocidos y todo es ficticio así que cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia, no se confundan nn

…………………………………………

**-VI-**

**Tan crudo como la Realidad **

El museo estaba bastante oscuro y decidió utilizar uno de esos focos diminutos para iluminar el camino que seguirían sus pasos, no había tenido gran problema para entrar aunque se le había dificultado un poco aquello del uso del corta cristal. Caminaba sigilosamente a través de los diversos pasillos y salas de exhibición según las instrucciones que Touya le daba.

Entró a un lugar llamado "Sala de Exhibición Internacional". Era un lugar bastante grande, las paredes estaban llenas de cuadros y justo en la pared frente a ella podía ver a Tríate, era un cuadro hermoso en el cual se mostraba a una nereida con ropas transparentes, de mirada nostálgica y hermoso pelo ondulado, largo y verde oscuro, recostada plácidamente sobre una mano enorme.

-será que ella es diminuta-reflexionó Sakura sonriendo para si misma. Abrió su mochila y sacó la imitación del cuadro-¿de verdad crees que esta imitación barata se compara con la original? De inmediato notaran que esta es falsa-comentó mientras bajaba el cuadro de la pared y lo ubicaba en el piso. Se puso de cuclillas frente al cuadro

-eso no importa-oyó que respondía su hermano. Con ayuda de un destornillador de punta plana y una cuchilla, Sakura comenzó a desprender cuidadosamente la parte trasera del marco-cuando lo noten tú no estarás ahí para responder por ese acto

Ya desarmado el marco, Sakura comenzó a enrollar cuidadosamente el lienzo y lo introdujo en un porta planos pequeño. Desenrolló el lienzo falso y procedió a enmarcarlo

-esto no ha sido tan difícil tampoco…-susurró ella mientras volvía a poner el cuadro en su anterior lugar.

-no cantes victoria tan de prisa-le respondió Touya-aun falta que busques las cámaras. La primera está adherida al marco del cuadro del payaso, es una esfera pequeña y transparente

Sakura tanteó el marco y encontró con facilidad la dichosa cámara que no era más que una esfera de al menos 1 centímetro de diámetro, lo guardó en su mochila junto con el porta planos y demás herramientas.

-hay otra en la entrada a esa sala, sobre la cámara de seguridad…y no te preocupes por esa cámara -le dijo previendo su pregunta-está desactivada al igual que las demás

-pero ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-preguntó Sakura tomando la cámara diminuta

-el secreto en todo esto, son las claves de seguridad-respondió él-sal de esa sala y camina hacia la derecha, ahí hay una escultura rarísima que tiene muchas esferas, hay otra cámara al pie de esa escultura

-¿cómo pudiste hacer todo esto de las cámaras?-preguntó sorprendida del ingenio de su hermano. Siempre había reconocido que era un hombre muy inteligente, desde que eran niños recordaba perfectamente la fascinación de su hermano por la computación y otros aparatos modernos. Era un hombre muy astuto…ella estaba consciente de eso.

-responderé esa pregunta luego, ahora debes concentrarte en buscar las cámaras que están en el lugar más difícil. En el cuarto de vigilancia donde están los guardias…debes tratar de no hacer ningún ruido para no despertarlos

Sakura se acercó a la puerta que tenía un letrero de "Solo personal autorizado" y la empujó con suavidad deteniendo la respiración. Los dos guardias de turno estaban en posiciones muy incómodas, uno, moreno, dormía sobre una silla y el otro, un rubio, sobre un sillón, se escuchaban terribles ronquidos. Sakura sonrió levemente.

-hay una en el florero de cristal donde están esas piedras

Sakura se acercó a la pequeña mesita sobre la cual estaba el florero e introdujo la mano con lentitud, buscando entre las pequeñas piedritas una esfera de suave textura, la cuarta cámara…ahora solo faltaba una y ella se marcharía de ese lugar sin mayores problemas…

-¿Dónde está la última cámara?-preguntó Sakura en voz muy baja

-tendrás que subirte a esa mesa que tienes en frente, está en ese madero de la pared-respondió Touya.

Sakura aseguró su mochila sobre los hombros y sujetó bien el cinto de la misma que iba a la cintura, subió una rodilla a la mesa y se impulsó con ambas manos hasta que subió la otra rodilla, quedando hincada sobre la mesa. Comenzó a incorporarse y cuando lo hizo, alargó una mano hasta el madero que estaba sobre su cabeza. Ni siquiera con la ayuda de la mesa podía ver lo que estaba haciendo solo se dedicó a explorar con el tacto y luego de encontrarse con polvo y cuerpos de insectos que mejor era no ver ni mencionar dio con lo que buscaba.

No tuvo mucho tiempo de emocionarse porque luego de tomar la diminuta cámara, un vaso que al parecer también estaba sobre el madero se estrelló contra el suelo haciéndose pedazos.

A Sakura se le paró la respiración antes de volverse y encontrarse frente a frente con los ojos de los dos guardias que la miraban parte estupefactos parte dormidos. El letargo no les duró mucho pues a la luz del reconocimiento de la ladrona más buscada de toda Inglaterra, el guardia más alto y moreno se abalanzó contra ella macana en mano.

-no dejes que te toquen, Sakura-le ordenó su hermano. Eso pareció despertarla y le propinó una gran patada al guardia justo en la mejilla izquierda, desestabilizándolo un poco. De un salto Sakura bajó de la mesa y empezó a correr con rapidez, volviendo sobre sus propios pasos para salir del lugar. Ambos guardias la perseguían.

-¡¡deténgase!!-exclamó uno. Sakura, muy nerviosa, se distrajo y no pudo ver a tiempo una pared que estaba frente a ella, trató de esquivarla y hasta cierto punto lo logró pues no chocó de frente pero su brazo izquierdo si resultó golpeado fuertemente haciendo que cayera al suelo y que en el acto dejara caer la cámara que aun sostenía y no había podido guardar.

-¡AHHH NO!!!!-gritó por el dolor y por su gran descuido

-¡Sakura!-exclamó Touya al ver la caída de su hermana.

Ambos guardias llegaron hasta ella y le apuntaban con sus pistolas, caminando con lentitud para acercarse y esposarla al parecer.

-no sé como hizo que la alarma de alerta a la policía no funcionara pero le aviso que ellos ya están por llegar-le informó el guardia rubio. Sakura respiraba profundamente tratando de sofocar el dolor en su brazo, pero notó que el guardia rubio guardaba su arma mientras se acercaba a ella con las esposas y el otro guardia le apuntaba.

No podía creer que este realmente fuera su fin, nunca había querido que las cosas acabaran de esta manera para ella aunque sabía perfectamente que lo que hacía estaba mal. El brazo le dolía horrores y sintió sus mejillas humedecerse. Pensó en Shaoran Li, en la decepción que vería en su rostro al descubrir su engaño y le dolió el pecho….aunque no entendía muy bien porqué

-¡¡SAKURA, REACCIONA! ¡NO TE QUEDES AHÍ SENTADA, MALDITA SEA!-escuchó como gritaba Touya, volviéndola a la realidad. El guardia estaba a centímetros de ella y dejándose guiar por aquel dicho "El poder está en la mente", olvidó su brazo lastimado y se apoyó en el otro, incorporándose y dándole una patada más potente que la anterior al guardia, quien cayó de inmediato al suelo. Con rapidez tomó la macana y antes de que el otro pudiera dispararle, lo golpeó en el antebrazo haciendo que la pistola cayera a sus pies. El guardia iba a tomarla pero ella fue más rápida.

-le aconsejo que no haga nada estúpido-murmuró respirando agitadamente y apuntándole al moreno con el arma. Sin dejarlo de ver ni un segundo, se acercó al otro guardia aturdido por el golpe y le sustrajo su arma, vio que este movía un poco la mano hacia su pie dispuesto a agarrarla pero ella levantó su pie y le pisó con fuerza la mano-no se pase de listo, amigo…usted, siéntese al lado de éste-le ordenó al moreno, apuntándole con el revólver a ambos guardias alternadamente. El hombre la miraba con cautela directamente a los ojos-¡VAMOS! ¿Qué ESPERA? ¡HAGA YA LO QUE LE DIGO!-le gritó. Al hombre no le quedó más remedio que obedecer. Se sentó al lado del otro guardia acostado que tenía un hilo de sangre en sus labios-ayude a su amigo a sentarse, póngale uno de los aros de las esposas en la mano derecha y usted póngase el otro aro en la mano derecha también

-señorita, por favor, tranquilícese-le pidió el moreno

-¡no me dirija la palabra, solo haga lo que digo!-gritó. El hombre ayudó al otro a incorporarse sosteniéndolo por ambos hombros

-Sakura, apresúrate…la policía no tarda en llegar-escuchó que le decía Touya. Lo que iba a hacer no le gustaba nada pero no tenía mas remedio. Se ubicó tras los hombres

-no se atrevan a mirar atrás-les ordenó. Y reuniendo toda la fuerza que podía con un solo brazo bueno, los golpeó a ambos con el reverso de la pistola en la nuca, en aquella parte donde sabía que perderían el conocimiento con certeza. Así sucedió, después de todo no había sido tan mala idea estudiar artes marciales durante años en su natal Japón.

Las sirenas de la policía comenzaron a escucharse. Sakura tiró el arma pues como usaba guantes no encontrarían sus huellas y sosteniéndose el brazo, que ahora había comenzado a dolerle más, empezó a correr hacia el mismo lugar por donde había entrado, el patio trasero. Con algo de dificultad saltó la cerca y se dedicó a correr sin rumbo fijo.

-calle uno, Stanley Ford-escuchó que decía Touya, siguió corriendo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba por lo anteriormente ocurrido, respiraba forzozamente y no ayudaba mucho a sus nervios, el sonido de las sirenas que se acercaban a ella más y más.

Escuchó que un auto la perseguía y al momento sintió como todas sus fuerzas así como su respiración disminuían. El auto desconocido frenó casi a sus pies, luego de ver como el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor y antes de desvanecerse totalmente, notó como chocaba contra algo duro y unos fuertes brazos la envolvían. Después no supo nada más.

&&&&&&&&&&

-Saki ataca de nuevo luego de casi un mes de relativa paz, esta vez le tocó el turno al renombrado Museo de Historia Mundial, en donde irrumpió según consideraciones de los guardias del museo a tempranas horas de esta madrugada. Extrañamente todas las cámaras de seguridad del lugar estaban desactivadas así como la alarma que da alerta a la policía, quienes llegaron minutos después de que la astuta ladrona se hubiese marchado. Saki extrajo del museo según informes policiales, una de las mas famosas pinturas de la exposición y del artista Konidisky llamada Tríate, la cual sustituyó por una muy mala imitación, tal vez solo para despistar-decía Kelly Watson con seriedad-pero esta vez no solo fue el robo, Saki también agredió a los guardias de este museo y los dejó esposados y sin conocimiento. Los robos que se han dado últimamente no han dado pie al reforzamiento de la seguridad de los museos, todo lo contrario. A esta reportera y ciudadana inglesa solo le queda preguntar ¿Cuándo volverán nuestros tesoros culturales, artísticos, históricos a sus lugares? ¿Cuándo tendremos verdaderos policías que eviten estos atropellos en contra de la ciudadanía inglesa y sus valores? Y tengo una pregunta aun más directa ¿Cuándo nos asignaran un jefe de policía más capaz que Shaoran Li, quien por lo visto no puede con su cargo y es un incompetente? En nombre de este país, pido justicia. Desde el Museo de Historia Mundial les reportó, Kelly Watson, muy buenos días.

Shaoran apretó el botón de apagar con furia. No solo era Kelly Watson, quien lo atormentaba con sus reportajes supuestamente honestos e intachables. Había visto en otros canales y en todos estaba la gran noticia del día, el nuevo robo de Saki que sucedió sin que la policía reparara en ello. Se pasó la mano por la frente con frustración pensando que si las cosas seguían por el camino en que iban, tendría que decirle adiós a la carrera que era su vida, a lo que se había dedicado con gran esfuerzo durante años. Lo que era meta, sueño, deseo, lo que era todo para él.

Cuanto Odiaba todo, odiaba a Kelly Watson, a sus supervisores que le habían dado un ultimátum y lo tenían al borde del acabose, a su incapacidad que comenzaría a llamar lamentablemente, dándole la razón a aquella bruja con cara de hada, incompetencia….pero sobre todas las cosas de este mundo que podría odiar, sobre todas las desgracias y malas suertes que había en su vida, estaba ella, la causa primera de todos sus males, Saki…aquella ladrona que se había convertido en la mayor obsesión de su vida y que ni siquiera la mas que agradable presencia de Sakura había podido suplantar, aquella mujer con la que aun soñaba, él la perseguía y ella corría y se desvanecía y él deseaba tanto ver el rostro oculto tras la máscara y encerrarla para siempre y hacerle pagar todo el sufrimiento y la burla, toda la infelicidad que lo llenaba…ahora.

Descargó toda su furia, arrojando todo lo que tenía sobre el escritorio. No podía contenerse, si lo hacía, enloquecería.

Respiraba agitadamente por el esfuerzo y luego de unos minutos, cuando ya parecía más calmado, escuchó unos golpes en la puerta.

-Shaoran, es hora del interrogatorio-le informó Meiling con voz seria.

Él salió de inmediato y se encontró a su prima devolviéndole la mirada con bastante preocupación. Ella trató de tocar su rostro pero él se alejó como si temiera que aquel contacto solo desatara aun más su furia. Meiling no se ofendía, comprendía perfectamente la frustración de su primo, ella era quien lo entendía mejor que nadie.

Ambos caminaron hasta la sala de interrogatorios donde estaban los guardias del museo. Shaoran respiró profundamente reuniendo toda su calma y entró, Meiling lo seguía silenciosa.

-buenos días, me alegro que ya estén totalmente recuperados-dijo mientras él y Meiling tomaban asiento en la mesa frente a los dos hombres-verdaderamente me interesa resolver este caso que tantos problemas nos ha traído a todos, por eso les pido que digan todo lo que saben-agregó. Ambos hombres asintieron

-antes, quisiera hacerles una pregunta-intervino Meiling antes de que uno de ellos comenzara a hablar-¿consumen drogas?

-disculpe, detective-dijo uno de ellos incrédulo. El rubio del golpe cerca de la boca la miraba con gran sorpresa.

-por supuesto que no-respondió el moreno

-pues encontramos drogas en su sangre, señores….según los análisis ustedes…-

-lo único que tomamos antes de que sucediera el robo fue la cena, un vaso de agua y mucho café, detective-la interrumpió el rubio con tono ofendido

-así es, no consumimos ningunas drogas…tenemos años trabajando como guardias del museo y siempre fuimos muy responsables y tratamos de desempeñarnos lo mejor posible-apuntó el moreno algo molesto

-señor Smith, señor Heyerdal….no era mi intención ofenderlos, ustedes deben entender que solo estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo e informándoles lo que encontramos en sus análisis-comenzó a explicarles Meiling, Shaoran solo observaba la escena cuidadosamente en espera de escuchar algo que pudiera ayudar-mucha cafeína y droga que tiene toda la pinta de ser somnífero aunque no un somnífero muy efectivo que digamos

-¿Dónde consiguen el café?-preguntó Shaoran

-lo mandan de una cafetería que queda a tres cuadras del Museo….de la London-respondió Heyerdal, el moreno

-es obvio que ese café tenía droga-observó Meiling ante la mirada atenta de ambos guardias

-por una parte no fue muy inteligente mezclar somníferos con cafeína, el efecto les iba a durar poco, por eso despertaron y pudieron ver a la ladrona… al parecer, los tenían vigilados desde hace tiempo-reflexionó Shaoran, luego dirigió su miraba ámbar hacia los hombres-pueden comenzar a contarnos lo que pasó-primero lo habían interrogado de manera individual para luego comparar declaraciones. Shaoran había decidido interrogarlos de manera conjunta también, para ver como se comportaban. No era que creyeran que esos hombres eran cómplices de la ladrona, pero uno de los secretos en esa profesión, hablando sinceramente, era no confiar en nadie pues todos eran culpables hasta que se demostrara lo contrario.

-fue algo extraño-comenzó a contar el llamado Smith-cuando desperté por el sonido de un vaso al caer al suelo, la encontré justo en frente mío, subida en una mesa como si buscara algo en el madero que está en esa pared

-si, cuando intenté detenerla me pateó el rostro y se echó a correr-completó Heyerdal-la perseguimos y la encontramos tirada en el suelo respirando agitada, la había escuchado gritar antes de eso

-yo me acerqué a ponerle las esposas y ahí fue cuando me golpeó y me quitó la macana con la que golpeó a Heyerdal y le quitó su arma y luego la mía…nos ordenó sentarnos y esposarnos, sentí un fuerte golpe en la nuca y…después no recuerdo más

-¿pudieron verle el rostro? ¿O algo mas con que pudieran identificarla?-preguntó Meiling

-no-respondió Heyerdal-estaba completamente vestida de negro, hasta guantes negros y tenía un pasamontañas y unos extraños lentes

-hablaba rarísimo…como con voz distorsionada-apuntó Smith. Meiling y Shaoran intercambiaron miradas.

-eso es todo, gracias por colaborar-los despidió Shaoran. Los hombres movieron la cabeza afirmativamente y salieron de la sala. Shaoran y Meiling no se dijeron nada, cada uno sumido en sus propias reflexiones sobre el caso.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose sacó a ambos de sus cavilaciones. Era Eriol Hiragisawa sosteniendo una bolsa plástica en alto.

-luego de revisar todo el museo encontramos algo-informó el inglés mirándolos a ambos. Los detectives chinos se acercaron y se fijaron en la bolsa.

Meiling miraba el contenido extrañadísima, sin mucha idea de lo que pudiera ser, ella solo veía una esfera diminuta y transparente.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó ella

-es una cámara de video-respondió Shaoran antes de que Eriol intentara responder

-exactamente…creo que esto era lo que estaba buscando nuestra querida Saki en el momento en que los guardias despertaron…..al parecer se le cayó en la huída-supuso Eriol Hiragisawa sonriendo levemente

-no estamos tratando con pobrecitos ladrones…esto-dijo Shaoran tomando la bolsa en su poder para examinar más de cerca su contenido-es tecnología de punta, es uno de los equipos más caros del mercado…es lo único que encontraron pero no nos sirve demasiado en realidad

-velo por el lado positivo, Shaoran-dijo Meiling sonriendo-estamos mejor que en el principio que no teníamos nada, ahora tenemos algo… -trató de animarlo, sabía que su primo estaba furioso consigo mismo y lo entendía. Esa ladrona estaba destruyendo su vida.

&&&&&&

-¿Cómo esta ella?-le preguntó con seriedad Touya a Yue. El de pelo plateado estaba sentado con expresión fría en un sofá. Desde su llegada no había dicho nada, a su manera estaba impresionado y preocupado por todo lo que había sucedido con Sakura

-parece estar bien-contestó. No dijo nada más. Touya tomó todo el aire que podía en sus pulmones, estaba furioso

-¿parece estar bien? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir?-le preguntó mirándolo con odio

-¿Qué más quieres que diga?-volvió a preguntar Yue, impasible. Un silencio sepulcral llenó el ambiente, Yue miraba a la nada o quizás dentro de si mismo. Touya lo miraba a él, deseando eliminarlo de una vez por todas porque desde hacía un tiempo se había convertido en el mayor problema de su vida. Reconocía que le había jugado un poco sucio pero eso no le daba el derecho para destruir su relación con Kaho y eso no le daba derecho para no informarle nada más sobre su hermana-¿no crees que todo esto ha llegado demasiado lejos?-escuchó como Yue preguntaba, al fin se había decidido a hablar

-¿de que hablas?-se hizo el desentendido

-sabes muy bien de lo que hablo-dijo arrastrando las palabras con voz helada. Se puso de pie y se ubicó frente a él-esta noche casi atrapan a Sakura, esta inconsciente y tiene un brazo lastimado ¿te parece poco?...ni ella ni Tomoyo son las mismas desde que las involucraste en toda esta porquería, Tomoyo había logrado superarse, había cambiado su vida y tú acabaste con todo su esfuerzo

-hablas como si las hubiese amenazado para que se involucraran, a ninguno de ustedes les puse una pistola en la frente para obligarlos a nada. Cada quien se unió a esto por su propio pie-replicó el moreno

-te conozco demasiado bien como para que intentes engañarme, Touya…eres un manipulador, necesitabas personas que hicieran el trabajo sucio y no te importó involucrar a tu propia hermana, no te importó Tomoyo y ni siquiera te importó Kaho y te has dedicado solo a destruir lo que tienes…o tenías con ella

-basta ya de tantas estupideces-exigió con tono aburrido-si tanto te molesta todo esto bien puedes irte porque ya me tienes harto

-pues no te daré el gusto, sigo aquí por Sakura, Tomoyo y Kaho únicamente y hasta que no las vea libres de ti, no me iré a ningún lado

-especialmente quieres ver libre a Kaho ¿verdad?-apuntó con una sonrisa cínica.

Yue no pudo contestar pues escuchaba unos pasos que se acercaban hacia el lugar donde estaban.

-Sakura ya despertó-les informó sonriendo Tomoyo, llegando al recibidor de la segunda planta. Notó de inmediato un ambiente tenso-¿interrumpo algo?-preguntó apenada

-nada que no haya sido aclarado antes, Tomoyo-respondió Yue sonriendo con desafío a su "amigo" dándole a entender que no se había equivocado, Touya lo odió un poco más. Yue se dio la vuelta y él y Tomoyo entraron en la habitación donde Sakura descansaba. Estaban en casa de Touya, Yue la había llevado allí luego de que se desmayara, le había hecho una revisión y puesto algo que le sujetara el brazo. Su experiencia como doctor le hizo notar que el desmayo de Sakura había sido provocado por una crisis nerviosa y que su brazo solo estaba lastimado, manteniéndolo inmóvil se recuperaría pronto.

&&&&&

Touya bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina para buscar un vaso de agua, se sorprendió bastante al ver a Kaho allí. Ella le daba la espalda pero él sabía que había notado su llegada, preparaba algo de comer.

-vaya, hasta que al fin te decidiste a salir de tu encierro-observó con malicia-¿Qué hiciste encerrada todo el día?-preguntó

-¿quieres que sea sincera?-respondió con otra pregunta mientras colocaba la otra lonja de pan sobre el queso-me pasé todo el día pensando en una forma de escapar de aquí

-¿y a que conclusión llegaste? ¿Cuál es el plan?-preguntó con cinismo. Kaho se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja

-en realidad a ninguna. No me ayuda mucho el hecho de que las ventanas de la habitación tengan hierros, fue una mala idea permitir que pusieras eso…-respondió sentándose a la mesa. No parecía ser ella ni parecía seguir viva. Era como un zombi, como si se hubiese resignado a la realidad que le tocaba vivir-tampoco me ayuda mucho el que me tengas vigilada

-¿ah ya te diste cuenta?-le preguntó restándole importancia al asunto. Caminó hasta detrás de ella y le puso las manos en los hombros. Kaho sintió aquel contacto frío y amenazante-hablé con ellos la misma noche que te encerraste y aceptaron encantados

-soy la única que se dio cuenta

-así está arreglado, amor…cuando estamos solos, mis amigos, que por cierto tienen permiso para portar armas, se mantienen visibles….cuando llegan mas personas a la casa ellos desaparecen, pero no creas que puedes escapar en un descuido, es imposible. Aunque no se dejen ver por los demás, ellos están muy cerca y si en cualquier momento intentas escapar… ¡BUM!-esto lo contó ejerciendo una fuerte presión sobre sus hombros. Kaho entrecerró los ojos por el dolor-son las ventajas de tener una casa tan grande como esta, ellos pueden rondar por ahí mientras estén las visitas

-eres un desquiciado-murmuró ella con voz ahogada. Touya se inclinó hacia su mejilla y la besó con suavidad

-solo quiero cuidarte, amor…y evitar que hagas alguna estupidez-explicó con voz peligrosamente calmada. Empezó a acariciar sus brazos-espero que no se te ocurra contar algo de esto a mi hermana, a Tomoyo o a Yue porque puedes arrepentirte

-¿Qué pasó contigo Touya? Antes no eras así-murmuró con dolor. Touya la abrazó por la espalda y empezó a hablarle al oído

-siempre he sido así, lo que sucede es que nadie me conoce realmente y quien lo ha logrado no ha vivido para contarlo-volvió a besarla en la mejilla-¿recuerdas a Sara Bells?-preguntó. Luego se marchó dejándola sola.

Kaho ahogó un gemido. Sara Bells era su mejor amiga de la universidad que un día desapareció… sin dejar rastros.

&&&&&

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces algo confundida, la luz del día le molestaba bastante y le había costado un poco acostumbrarse a ella. Después de unos segundos pudo enfocar ya todas las imágenes de ese lugar y se dio cuenta de que en vez de encontrarse con las paredes verde claro de su habitación, las rodeaban paredes blancas. Se ladeó un poco hacia su lado izquierdo y ahogó un gemido al sentir un dolor agudo.

-Sakura, no te muevas-escuchó que le decía la dulce voz de su amiga Tomoyo Daudouji. Tomoyo la ayudó a regresar a su posición anterior y pudo ver la expresión alegre de la amatista-que bueno que despertaste, amiga, me tenías muy preocupada

-a mi también me alegra mucho estar aquí-le dijo sonriendo levemente-aunque no recuerde muy bien lo que pasó luego del robo y el brazo me duela tanto-agregó. Tomoyo volvió a sonreír

-iré a buscar a Yue-le dijo y luego salió de la habitación dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

…_Shaoran Li…_

Él fue lo primero importante que llegó a su mente, sus ojos ámbar inyectados de furia, su expresión adolorida y consternada, su ánimo tal vez demasiado decaído…Imaginaba perfectamente su actitud al enterarse de su nuevo robo y una parte de ella le dolía poco más que el brazo y eso que su brazo le dolía inmensamente…Imaginaba perfectamente su decepción, la incertidumbre que podría sentir…Había aprendido a conocerlo bastante en un poco tiempo porque Shaoran Li era transparente, no ocultaba nada, no tenía secretos de ningún tipo…era como un niño antiguo de esos que siempre decían la verdad por temor a que Dios los castigue, así era Shaoran Li…todo lo contrario a lo que ella era.

-lo siento tanto-susurró en voz baja-de verdad lo siento…

Yue y Tomoyo aparecieron en su habitación interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. El hombre de inmediato se sentó en el colchón, dándole el frente y Tomoyo se ubicó tras él.

-¿Cómo te sientes, pequeña?-preguntó Yue apartando varios mechones de pelo de su frente.

-antes me sentía bien pero ahora me siento mucho mejor-contestó divertida olvidando un momento sus pensamientos sobre ella y Shaoran Li-porque hace años que no me llamabas así-agregó. Yue curvó los labios en una sonrisa.

-me preocupaste mucho cuando te desmayaste, Sakura-le dijo él-no vuelvas a hacerlo

-es que me asusté tanto-explicó algo angustiada mirando a sus amigos-me di contra una pared y mi brazo se lastimó y…temía no poder escapar a tiempo, golpeé a los guardias y no me siento nada bien con eso, no era intención lastimarlos

-pero ya estás aquí con nosotros-la tranquilizó Tomoyo-y afortunadamente todo está bien, esos señores no tienen nada grave

-no todo esta bien

-¿de que hablas Sakura?-preguntó Yue

-es que…no recuperé todas las cámaras, una de ellas se quedó en el museo, la perdí mientras escapaba

-¿Qué dices?

Los tres volvieron sus ojos a la puerta que se acababa de abrir dejando ver a un Touya muy enfadado. Seguro lo había escuchado todo. Caminó hasta llegar más cerca de ellos.

-no puedes estar hablando en serio-dijo él mirándola con dureza-¿Cómo pudiste cometer semejante torpeza? ¿En que demonios tienen la cabeza ustedes dos?-preguntó refiriéndose a Tomoyo y Sakura-primero Tomoyo se da el lujo de enojarse con Hiragisawa, como si tuviésemos tiempo para perderlo en reconciliaciones estúpidas y ahora tú, Sakura, que perdiste una de las cámaras ¡¿sabes todo el dinero que…?!

-¡basta ya!-lo interrumpió la misma Sakura enojada-me importa un demonio todo el dinero que se perdió por esa mugrosa cámara, lo que verdaderamente me importa es que logré salir bien de todo eso…que pena que tú no sepas ordenar tus prioridades, soy tu hermana

-sabes perfectamente que me preocupo por ti, Sakura…pero no puedo aplaudirte por haber perdido ese equipo tan costoso

-tú no entiendes nada y cada día estas peor, Touya-dijo incorporándose…

-¿A dónde diablos vas?-preguntó Touya

-a mi casa, no puedo estar ni un segundo más contigo-contestó enojada. Yue se acercó a ella y la cargó en brazos, junto con Tomoyo comenzaron a caminar para salir de la habitación.

Sakura recostó su frente del hombro de Yue mientras una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos. Realmente era horrible descubrir que a su hermano le importaba más el dinero que lo pudiera pasar con ella. A veces pensaba que el mundo se había equivocado y que su verdadero hermano era Yue, el gran amigo que desde que tenía memoria había estado allí para ella.

&&&&&&&

-me alegro que ya estés de mejor humor, Eriol-le comentó Meiling mientras dejaba frente a él un paquete-come esto, te gustará…es tu postre favorito

-gracias, Meiling-dijo sonriendo y viendo como ella tomaba asiento frente a él con un paquete similar-¿pastel de queso?-preguntó refiriéndose al paquete de Meiling, ella asintió

-pie de manzana-le dijo ella, refiriéndose al postre de él, mientras comía un trozo de su pastel con ayuda de un tenedor

-quiero disculparme contigo…tú no tenías la culpa de mi enojo

-o tal vez si la tenía-consideró ella-puedo apostarte que esa chica salió enojada de tu casa, por mi culpa

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-por su reacción al verme, no se te olvide que soy muy observadora además de que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente lo habría notado

Un silencio los envolvió mientras degustaban sus postres. Eriol fijó su mirada en la mujer que tenía en frente, a veces le asombraba lo mucho que lo conocía es mas, podría asegurar que era la que mejor lo conocía en el mundo…no podía contar las veces en las que ella adivinó sus pensamientos antes de que él le hablara ni las veces que había descifrando sus miradas. Se sentía descubierto ante Meiling desde que la había conocido y ya era bastante logro, en su opinión, el hecho de que ella no hubiese visto a Tomoyo antes de aquella noche en que la encontró saliendo de su departamento.

Meiling se dio cuenta de su insistente mirada y le sonrió.

-¿sucede algo?-preguntó

-no-contestó él, volviendo su atención al postre-¿Cómo esta él? Hace días que no le hablo-preguntó

-está bien-contestó Meiling con una sonrisa más amplia aún y una mirada soñadora-pero deberías preguntarle tú mismo, no me gustaría que se distanciaran por nada ni nadie….-agregó.

"_Mucho menos por una desconocida"_, pensó ella refiriéndose a aquella nueva mujer en la vida de Eriol. _"Por eso espero que me perdones por lo que pienso hacer"._

Unos suaves golpes se escucharon en la puerta.

-pase-dijo Eriol. De inmediato apareció frente a ellos la secretaria de Shaoran

-disculpen detectives-se excusó ella sonriéndoles-el jefe los espera en la sala de juntas, hay una reunión importante

-que extraño-habló Meiling

-es que es una reunión para tratar un asunto de última hora

Meiling y Eriol intercambiaron miradas extrañadas y ambos se dirigieron a la sala de juntas donde el resto del equipo ya estaba. Shaoran tenía una cara peor que la de esta mañana, ambos lo notaron.

-ya podemos comenzar-dijo Shaoran con el ceño muy fruncido-los reuní porque tengo que informarles algo muy importante…el fiscal ha decidido hacer un cambio en este departamento… todos saben muy bien que la carga de trabajo ha aumentado considerablemente por los demás casos que tenemos pendientes y por los nuevos casos, por esto el fiscal ha decido que…

Los del equipo lo miraban expectantes y él ni siquiera se atrevía a completar su frase, nunca se había sentido tan enojado, frustrado y humillado en su vida.

-les presento a quien de ahora en adelante compartirá mis funciones como jefe del departamento de Policía- informó de golpe. De detrás de una puerta que daba a la oficina de Shaoran salió una mujer de pelo chocolate y ojos rubíes, vestida de negro que miró a todos los sorprendidos por la noticia con una gran sonrisa.

Eriol y Meiling volvieron a intercambiar miradas preocupadas entendiendo el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Shaoran por no mandar todo al diablo de una vez por todas.

-buenas tardes, soy la detective Nakuru Akisuki…espero que trabajando en equipo, logremos realizar un buen trabajo-comenzó a hacer su propia presentación. Luego volvió la vista a Shaoran sonriente-será un gusto para mi trabajar con usted, detective Li

Shaoran solo asintió mirándola fijamente. Esta historia sería muy larga.

……………….

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Hola de nuevo. Aquí acaba el capitulo en el cual no hubo demasiado romance por no decir ninguno, pero no se preocupen pues aun quedan mas capítulos por leer. ¿Qué les pareció que Sakura golpeara a los pobres guardias? ¿y que siga pensando tan pero tan bien de su supuesto enemigo?

En este capitulo nos enteramos de cosas que no sabíamos, por ejemplo: Sakura estudió artes marciales en Japón, Yue es doctor, Kaho no se había escapado nada porque Touya se la ha puesto sumamente difícil, no con los hierros en las ventanas porque aquello, por lo menos en mi país, lo ponen por cuestiones de seguridad, ya saben los ladrones, estaban ahí antes de que se presentaran los problemas con Kaho, la mención de una tal Sara Bells seguramente dejó a algunos pensando…¿de quien estarían hablando Eriol y Meiling y que estará ella planeando que es tan malo como para que exista la posibilidad de pedirle perdón Eriol por eso? ¿A que se refiere Yue cuando dice que "Tomoyo se había superado"? por cierto las cosas van cada vez peor con Touya y Yue….y por último pero no menos importante ¿Qué tal la aparición de Nakuru en escena? ¿Quién es ella realmente? Porque me pareció que le habló con mucha seguridad a Shaoran ¿no creen?

Mas o menos respondiendo a sus reviews::::

Ya ven que apareció Nakuru….

Alguien me dijo que debí ponerla como la amante de Touya pero desde que pensé la historia tenía otros planes con ella, estos planes precisamente, además de que no me imagino a Nakuru como "la otra"…también me pregunta sobre Yukito, no descarto la posibilidad de que pueda aparecer en el fic pero tampoco lo aseguro, Yukito es el personaje que no me agrada de CCS y por eso nunca lo utilizo en mis Fics. ¿Más lemon? ¿Qué quisiera yo? No me arriesgo a poner muchos lemons porque no estoy segura de ser muy buena escribiéndolos, digamos que soy poco descriptiva jajajaj pero ya veré que hago, para mi sus peticiones son válidas y a considerar. ¿Qué continuara el fic? Ya les traje la continuación, de verdad no dejaré este fic botado, así que no se preocupen.

Gracias por leerme y por sus reviews y comentarios.

Nos vemos en una próxima actualización.

Muchos besos y dejen reviews……


	7. Verdades y Confesiones

Hola!!!! Ha pasado tanto tiempo ¿verdad? Espero que no me hayan olvidado….he pedido tantas disculpas en el transcurso de este fic que ya pienso que no es suficiente. No les prometo nada porque no me gusta prometer cosas que no cumpliré pero si les digo que trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible como me lo permita el tiempo y la inspiración, porque de verdad me interesa concluir este fic….es solo que me cuesta desarrollar los eventos en la manera y secuencia correcta. Pero todo esta en mi mente y lo pondré aquí…

**Disclaimer:::** saben que todos los personajes a diferencia de aquellos que le parezcan desconocidos pertenecen al grupo artístico Clamp, con esto no gano nada aparte de los reviews y comentarios de los lectores

………………

**-VII-**

**Verdades y Confesiones**

Shaoran Li caminaba de un lado a otro de aquella oficina como león enjaulado, con el rostro endurecido…y es que todavía no podía creer que a él le estuviera sucediendo esto, nunca se había sentido tan humillado en su vida pero no podía esperar menos, para Inglaterra era un completo inútil y aquella opinión se le había transmitido a sus superiores y lo habían sancionado con la presencia de la detective Nakuru Akisuki para compartir su cargo…pero no solo era eso y él lo sabía, también la habían enviado para que lo vigilara y así encontrar lo que ellos seguramente calificaban como "algo oscuro" en las investigaciones en relación al caso Saki.

Lanzó el último periódico a la basura con furia… ¿Quién creería alguna vez que el todo preparado detective Li, el mejor de su promoción y múltiples veces condecorado, estaría en la mira de todo un país y lo peor, de todos aquellos que alguna vez lo habían admirado y que lo habían ayudado a llegar a aquella posición como jefe de policía? Nadie lo hubiese creído, sin embargo estaba sucediendo.

-Shaoran ¿puedo pasar?-preguntó Nakuru Akisuki luego de haber tocado la puerta y asomar la cabeza. Shaoran asintió. La elegante mujer de algunos 32 años lo miró con preocupación-solo vine a aclararte que estoy de tu lado y si estoy aquí es para ayudarte. No me gusta que tengas esa actitud conmigo, como si alguna vez te he dado razones para desconfiar de mí

Aquello era cierto, Nakuru nunca le había dado razones para que él no confiara en ella. La conocía desde hace años, era familiar de Eriol y casi podría decir que al igual que él la veía como su hermana. Meiling, Eriol y ella eran su única familia.

-no te equivoques, Nakuru-le dijo mirándola fijamente-no es por ti que estoy tan molesto, tú sigues órdenes. Lo que realmente me enferma es que los que antes me apoyaron me estén dando la espalda-agregó él tomando asiento tras su escritorio-porque así lo siento, me están dando la espalda y la razón de tu traslado no es otra que el hecho de mantenerme vigilado y presionado porque si no logro resolver este caso me destituirán del cargo

Nakuru tomó asiento en la silla frente a él y lo siguió mirando con preocupación. Luego negó con la cabeza.

-las cosas no son como las planteas, Shaoran-

-no intentes negarlo, te lo pido por la gran amistad que nos une-le interrumpió antes de que ella dijera algo más-no intentes negarlo y dile a nuestros superiores que no crean que soy tan estúpido y que conozco muy bien el proceso

-yo no quería venir, Shaoran-aceptó ella-pero ellos me lo ordenaron, incluso les dije que con esta orden creaban en mi un conflicto de intereses porque eres como mi hermano…ellos me dijeron que…si no atrapabas a Saki, aparte de que perderías tu cargo, yo perdería el mío-confesó. Shaoran la miró sorprendido

-¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Por qué si no tienes nada que ver?-preguntó enojado pensando en la injusticia que cometerían con Nakuru en caso de que la captura de Saki no sucediera

-por mi conflicto de intereses-contestó ella con una leve sonrisa. Pasó la mano por encima del escritorio y la ubicó sobre la mano de Shaoran-pero quiero que sepas algo Shaoran: si tu te hundes, yo me hundo contigo y no me arrepentiré de que eso suceda-le dijo con decisión reflejada en los ojos-pero presiento en mi corazón que algo así no sucederá porque la atraparemos y la hundida será ella…aunque no lo hubiera querido así, esto ya es personal

Shaoran curvó los labios en una leve sonrisa y apretó la mano de Nakuru.

-para mi, desde que todo esto comenzó se convirtió en personal, Nakuru…

&&&&&&&&

-necesito que me hagas un favor, Jefferson- dijo por todo saludo Meiling mientras entraba a la oficina del susodicho. El hombre alto, fornido, rubio y de ojos verdes, la miró con diversión

-buenas tardes, Meiling… ¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó. Meiling sonrió

-no estoy para formalidades, necesito tu ayuda-respondió ella tomando asiento. Dave Jefferson quien estaba de pie buscando un libro en un estante, tomó asiento tras su escritorio

-¿para que soy bueno?-preguntó interesado. La morena arqueó una ceja con escepticismo

-no para muchas cosas pero en lo que quiero, eres el mejor que conozco-contestó. Dave rió

-por favor, detective Li no me haga este tipo de insinuaciones…podría demandarla por acoso sexual-dijo en son de broma

-no seas estúpido-dijo con voz divertida Meiling aunque no hubiese querido que él notara que le había simpatizado el comentario-quiero que investigues a una persona-agregó ya con más seriedad. Dave tomó una libreta para tomar nota-su nombre es Tomoyo Daudouji y si, vive aquí en Londres, aunque es japonesa…creo que debe tener de 25 a 27 años de edad

El rubio terminó de apuntar esos datos y la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué quieres investigar a esta mujer?-preguntó

-ya que tienes tanta curiosidad, te lo diré….esta saliendo con Eriol y me parece que las cosas van muy en serio-respondió

-¿y eso por que te importa tanto?-volvió a preguntarle

-porque sabes perfectamente que tengo razones muy poderosas para no permitir que Eriol se junte con cualquiera-le dijo. Dave la miro con suspicacia

-no será que aun sientes algo por él…-comentó

-si, si siento algo por él…un gran cariño, un gran afecto…por eso y por otras cosas no puedo permitir que él se una con cualquiera…te estoy pidiendo esto porque no tengo tiempo de hacerlo yo, sabes que estoy muy ocupada en otros casos, pero si no fuera por eso, yo misma me haría cargo…pienso que esta mujer oculta algo y lo quiero descubrir antes de que sea tarde

Dave decidió no preguntar nada más, conocía muy bien a Meiling y sabía que si insistía con las preguntas ella podría molestarse y quitarle la investigación, y aunque quizás le convenía no quería eso, prefería ayudarla.

-¿no tendrás una foto suya?

Meiling le tendió una fotografía de la llamada Tomoyo Daudouji…la había tomado del escritorio de Eriol la vez que le había llevado el pie sin que él lo notara. Había sido un golpe de suerte que precisamente cuando ella deseó llevarle un postre, esa pequeña foto se encontrara sobre su escritorio.

-es hermosa, comprendo porqué Hiragisawa está loco por ella-apreció Dave fijándose especialmente en los grandes y expresivos ojos amatistas

-hombres, son todos iguales-sentenció Meiling como quien dice la mayor verdad del mundo…sonrió a Dave y se encaminó a la puerta para salir, ya frente a ella se volvió-otra cosa, como comprenderás es con la mayor discreción del mundo, no quisiera que Eriol se enterara de esto-agregó. Luego se perdió tras la puerta.

&&&&&&&&&

Shaoran suspiró con fuerza, estaba tan cansado de pensar en ella…Saki, la razón de todos sus males. Estaba cansado de pensar en las formas de atraparla, es más estaba cansado de saber poco o nada de lo que podría ser su próximo objetivo. El contacto que había llamado de forma anónima no lo había vuelto a hacer y debía aceptar aunque le doliera que esa era su única y real ayuda porque no trataba con simples ladrones…trataba con personas bajas pero sobre todo astutas.

Bebió un sorbo de su whisky y volvió a suspirar con frustración, Sakura era lo único que lo sacaba algunos momentos de su cruel realidad. Lo único.

El timbre se dejó escuchar y él se paró de su sillón para atender la puerta. Al abrirla, sonrió. Ahí estaba ella.

-no lo vas a creer, justo estaba pensando en ti-le dijo tomándola por la mano derecha y haciendo que entrara al departamento. Solo fue hasta que cerró la puerta tras si que reparó su inmovilizado brazo izquierdo-¿Qué te sucedió?-preguntó con preocupación

-no es nada, solo…me caí-respondió. No supo porqué pero aquella respuesta no le convenció mucho. En aquellos ojos verdes tan vivaces podría leerse una gran tristeza que no había visto antes. Decidió no preguntar más, tal vez porque imaginaba que Sakura no le respondería con la verdad, porque en su mente rondaba desde hace días una idea que hasta cierto punto lo asustaba: ella ocultaba algo; pero prefería no saber por el momento porque lo único que le importaba era el hecho de que ella estaba ahí, a su lado…además contrario a lo que había aprendido en todos sus años de formación como policía, él confiaba en ella…en esa casi desconocida que era su único soporte.

"_Piensa mal y acertarás"_ esta vez no haría caso de eso. No.

-estas muy pensativo, cielo-escuchó como ella decía y eso lo trajo a la realidad. Sakura rodeaba su cuello con su brazo bueno y lo miraba sonriendo pero no era una sonrisa como las demás, él lo sabía-¿Qué sucede? ¿Cosas del trabajo?

-como siempre-respondió él abrazándola por la cintura y correspondiendo a su sonrisa. Se agachó un poco hasta llegar a su altura y rozó sus labios con los suyos iniciando un beso muy lento. Aquellas suaves caricias lo reconfortaban, lo hacían olvidar y si, aceptaba que estaba siendo egoísta, que solo pensaba en él pero por primera vez en la vida no le importaba, sencillamente había aprendido a pensar antes en él y luego en los demás.

-te he pensado tanto, Shaoran…-susurró ella entre sus labios. Quizás Sakura era como él, pensó, buscaba en alguien más la seguridad y el apoyo que le hacía falta. La apretó más contra él teniendo cuidado de no lastimar su brazo, quería sentirle cerca.

La suavidad de aquel beso se tornó rápidamente en pasión y en el calor que comenzaba a ascender por sus cuerpos… Sakura se sentía tan bien, quería dejarse llevar sin importar sus remordimientos pero súbitamente él se detuvo, separó su rostro del de ella ante su mirada de confusión. Shaoran sonrió levemente.

-¿Por qué no pedimos pizza y vemos una película?-preguntó con la voz algo ronca y respiración agitada. Sakura iba a replicar pero su sonrisa, más amplia esta vez, la detuvo-es que no creo que estés en condiciones de…no quisiera lastimarte

Sakura sonrió…debía reconocer que este hombre en todos los aspectos era como ganarse la lotería.

-¡Shaoran!-exclamó con sentimiento volviendo a abrazarlo-tú… nunca había conocido a alguien que se preocupara tanto por mi-se sinceró ella.- ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-claro-respondió él aun algo sorprendido por aquella confesión. Después de todo tal vez no estuviera equivocado y ella buscaba en él lo mismo que él buscaba en ella

-no me alejes de tu vida nunca, pase lo que pase

&&&&&&&&

-al fin llegas, Tomoyo-le dijo Yue mientras ella se acercaba a él. Ambos llevaban ropa deportiva. La amatista lo miró-llevo más de media hora esperándote

-sabes que no tenía deseos de venir para acá-le recordó. Se lo había dicho mil veces pero mil veces Yue había insistido en que lo acompañara a la cancha de tenis a jugar. El de cabellos plateados solo mostró su característica mueca-sonrisa

-es que soy muy persuasivo ¿no?-le dijo. Tomoyo se ubicó frente a él y arqueó una ceja, no era momento para las burlas de Yue, de verdad no.

-no tengo ganas de perder ni de ganar, no tengo ganas de jugar, no tengo ganas de hacer nada…solo quería quedarme en mi casa, acostada en mi cama con 10 mantas encima-soltó su perorata mientras gesticulaba con las manos. Yue entrecerró los ojos

-¿estas en tus días?-preguntó

-¡Yue!-le reprochó ella

-no puedes estar así, Tomoyo Daudouji-le dijo tomándola por ambos hombros y mirándola con lo que parecía ser preocupación-no puedes sostener esas contemplaciones que tienes por Hiragisawa pero lo que menos puedes hacer es echarte a morir por lo que sea que ese imbécil esté haciendo-agregó con voz fría.

Tomoyo no dijo nada.

-entiende de una vez por todas que hacia él no puedes tener ningún sentimiento, que es solo un negocio

-¿Cómo puedo hacer algo así, Yue?-le preguntó con enojo soltándose de su agarre-he hecho cosas bajas en mi vida así que no presumiré una dignidad que no tengo pero no puedo verlo como negocio, tú no entiendes nada…-agregó con desesperación mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a apoderarse de sus amatistas-Eriol Hiragisawa es el primer hombre por el que siento amor-confesó

La expresión de Yue no mostró ningún cambio pero ciertamente aquella verdad lo había sorprendido y no porque no imaginaba los sentimientos de su amiga sino porque no esperaba que ella lo aceptara ante alguien que no fuese ella misma…y por eso comprendió que esta situación no tenía vuelta de hoja: Tomoyo amaba a Eriol Hiragisawa y este amor había nacido en las peores circunstancias, en el momento menos indicado.

-nunca había sentido lo que siento por él…me preocupo por lo que pueda pasarle todo el tiempo, me duele lo que hace y sobre todas las cosas me duele mentirle de la manera en que lo hago….soy una mentira-dijo entre lágrimas y Yue la abrazó sintiendo que en este momento no podía hacer mucho más por ella que eso, abrazarla y hacerle saber que no importaba lo que pasara, él siempre estaría a su lado

-tranquila, Tomoyo-susurró él contra su oído mientras ella lloraba refugiada en su pecho-te juro que todo saldrá bien

-gracias pero no puedes jurar algo así-dijo en hilo de voz

-te aseguro que puedo

Tomoyo lo miró sin entender pero él solo volvió a asirla contra su pecho, ahora no daría explicaciones.

Desde un lugar no muy lejano un tercero los observaba con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y un brillo de reconocimiento en los ojos verdes. Que alegría descubrir tan pronto un inicio en la historia de Tomoyo Daudouji.

&&&&&&&&

Ni siquiera se molestó en tocar la puerta, simplemente entró. Total esa era su casa, todo lo que estaba ahí se registró a su nombre, incluso la mujer que ahora lo miraba con desprecio y odio. Algo que nunca creyó recibir de Kaho. Pero lo ignoró

-voy a salir-le informó con voz fría. Kaho se puso de pie y miró a través de la ventana dándole la espalda

-no me importa ¿Por qué me lo dices?-preguntó con acidez-no vuelvas jamás

-no me digas eso-le exigió pero esta vez quien lo ignoró fue ella.

-si pudieras cumplirme el deseo de ver que te marchas y saber que me harás el gran favor de no regresar y dejarme para siempre en paz…te lo agradecería-continuó con voz cargada de odio

-¿Por qué me odias tanto, Kaho? Lo único que he hecho es…hacerte feliz-dijo

-me parece que sufres de amnesia, tienes un gran problema en tu mente, Touya-le dijo dándole la cara y arqueando una ceja-¿acaso olvidaste como me trataste hace algunas noches? ¿Olvidaste que primero intentaste golpearme y después me quisiste tomar a la fuerza a pesar de que no estamos nada bien?-con cada pregunta su enojo era más parecido a un volcán a punto de erupcionar

-no estaba en mí, eso de verdad lo siento-

-¿olvidaste que todos estos días me has humillado y me pusiste a unos gorilas a que me custodiaran como si fuera una presa?-preguntó con más furia, se acercó a él y lo empujó-¡te odio! ¡Todo el amor que sentía por ti ha muerto!-exclamó. Touya en un movimiento la tomó por un brazo y lo ubicó con fuerza tras su espalda. Ignorando el gemido de dolor que emitió ella, con el otro brazo que no la sostenía, le rodeaba la cintura y el otro brazo mientras ella se revolvía inquieta

-si sigues moviéndote te vas a lastimar más, Kaho-le dijo con frialdad

-¡suéltame!

-cállate-le espetó. Fue con la mujer hasta la ventana haciéndola mirar a través de ella. Kaho dejó de removerse al ver a dos hombres con gafas oscuras en su jardín que la saludaban con una mano-son los amigos de los que te hablé

-¡eres un cobarde!-le gritó. Touya hizo que le diera la cara girándola con fuerza por los dos hombros. Kaho sintió terror al ver sus ojos, pensó que la golpearía pero no, Touya solo la lanzó a la cama con fuerza. Ella escondió su cara entre los brazos, no quería verlo, no quería escucharlo.

-ten cuidado con lo que dices y lo que haces…mi paciencia no es eterna-le amenazó. Luego se marchó azotando la puerta.

&&&&&&&

Ya era de noche cuando salió de la cancha de tenis. Había perdido de manera humillante contra Yue pero se había animado un poco y lo más importante era que había logrado sacar a Eriol de su mente por unos momentos…aunque ahora estuviera en la acera frente al departamento del inglés. Yue se había ofrecido a llevarla pero argumentando que necesitaba caminar y estar sola había zafado. El tenis había sido un buen intento pero por lo visto no suficiente.

El celular comenzó a sonarle y por el timbre supo de inmediato quien era.

-hola Eriol-fue su saludo…ahora chocaba su pie nerviosamente contra el pavimento y jugaba con un mechón de su pelo

-hola Tomoyo…¿Cómo estas?-le escuchó decir. Tomoyo sonrió con suavidad, aquel era el prólogo de Eriol a la reconciliación.

-estoy bien ¿y tu?-le dijo ya un poco más animada.

-bien…este, necesito un favor…necesito que vengas a mi departamento para hablar…quiero explicarte lo de Meiling…-

Tomoyo suspiró con frustración al escuchar ese nombre de labios de Eriol pero se obligó a calmarse, finalmente esto era lo que había querido desde el principio: una explicación, las razones por las cuales esa mujer era tan importante en la vida de él. Ahora las obtendría.

-esta bien...Casualmente estoy cerca…nos vemos en 15 minutos-mintió y cortó la llamada. Se sentaría un momento para prepararse mentalmente y hacer tiempo. Hoy al fin sabría quien era Meiling Li en la vida de Eriol Hiragisawa

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pedazos de una pizza en su caja sobre la mesa, botellas de soda, empaques vacíos de chocolates…cerca de allí la televisión encendida que pasaba los créditos de la película y al frente un sillón individual sobre el cual estaba un hombre y una mujer, ambos cubiertos por una frazada y envueltos en un abrazo. La joven mujer tenía los ojos aguados y el hombre sonreía.

-fue…simplemente genial-opinó Sakura secándose las lágrimas con su mano buena mientras el brazo inmovilizado reposaba en el brazo del sillón. Shaoran solo emitió un sonido que fungió como asentimiento-aunque pienso que Julianne debió quedarse con su mejor amigo, esa rubia es una tonta

-no lo creo…solo es una chica divertida-

-hombre tenías que ser…-le dijo mientras se acurrucaba más contra él-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó con los ojos cerrados. Shaoran fijó su vista en el reloj colgado de la pared

-11 de la noche-informó. Sakura comenzó a incorporarse y buscó con la vista sus zapatos-¿Qué haces?

-creo que ya debo irme-respondió volviéndose a mirarlo a los ojos y sonriendo-si este soporte no me estuviera estorbando, en este momento estuviéramos ocupadísimos-agregó dándole un corto beso. Shaoran le sonrió y ella siguió buscando sus zapatos hasta que los vio y se dedicó a introducir sus pies. Su bolso estaba sobre el sofá junto con su abrigo y listo. Iba a ponerse de pie pero Shaoran la detuvo tomándola por el brazo

-¿Qué crees que haces?-preguntó mirándola divertido

-pues buscando mis cosas que ya me voy-respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-quédate esta noche, Sakura-le dijo más como una orden que como sugerencia. Sakura rió-según el reporte del tiempo hará mucho frío-agregó y con suavidad la haló quedando ella sentada sobre sus piernas. Comenzó a besarla con suavidad, acariciando una de sus piernas...de pronto su mano se topó con el soporte y se detuvo-¿Cuánto?-preguntó torciendo los labios, se veía de lo más tierno con aquella expresión de contrariado

-no te preocupes, serán solo unas semanas…además, creo que un poco de diversión no estaría mal –

&&&&&&&&&&&

Touya, aun molesto por el episodio con su esposa, subió a su automóvil del año y salió de los terrenos de la mansión Kinomoto. El tráfico estaba insoportable así que tardó más tiempo del necesario en llegar a su importante cita. Atravesó la puerta del lugar y de inmediato vio a la rubia que le hizo señas desde una mesa.

-que bueno que te decidiste a dejar de ser carcelero, Touya-le dijo Kelly Watson mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella en el lujoso restaurante en el que habían acordado cenar-ya me tenías muy abandonada…¿tranquilizaste a la fiera antes de venir?

-si…-respondió mal humorado mientras le hacía señas a un camarero para pedir una bebida-un brandy-ordenó. El mozo se retiró con una reverencia

-la verdad es que no imaginaba que tu tierna Kaho tuviera agallas-le comentó con diversión. Touya la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-yo tampoco. Kaho y yo tenemos casi 10 años de casados y si, habíamos tenido nuestras discusiones pero no tantos problemas como desde que el pasado decidió regresar a nuestras vidas-dijo con voz fría. El mozo regresó con la bebida y les dejó a ambos un menú

-puede retirarse, nosotros le avisamos-le dijo la rubia. El mozo se marchó-te refieres a Yue ¿cierto?

-por supuesto…desde que regresó solo ha traído problemas

-¿Por qué no terminas con ella, Touya? ¿Por qué sigues con Kaho?-preguntó mirándolo a los ojos-tu y yo podríamos lograr grandes cosas juntos y lo sabes. Conmigo conseguirías más de lo que te podría dar esa insulsa que tienes como esposa

-no tocaré ese tema contigo-le ultimó dirigiendo su vista al menú. Kelly lo miró enojada

-¿y por que no, eh?-preguntó. La fría mirada de Touya se dirigió a ella congelándola al instante, sabía que no podía hacerlo enojar porque podría arrepentirse pero es que simplemente no aguantaba más

-lo mejor será que revises el menú y pidas lo que deseas cenar, Kelly-le aconsejó arrastrando las palabras-ya te dije que no tengo por que tratar el tema de Kaho contigo, por tu bien entiéndelo-completó. Hubo minutos de silencio en los que ambos se dedicaron a revisar el menú, hasta que Touya volvió a hablar-¿ya tienes el nuevo reportaje sobre Li?-preguntó

-estoy trabajando en él-contestó ella aun algo dolida con sus amenazas. Se colocó tras la oreja un mechón rebelde y bebió un sorbo de su vino tinto-será otro duro golpe que ayudará a que Li deje de ser el jefe de policía en menos tiempo del que imaginamos

Touya sonrió con malicia.

-así espero que sea, necesitamos caras nuevas en la policía inglesa-comentó con sorna-¿y crees que haya algo realmente oscuro en su pasado? Sería genial encontrar lo que lo hundiera definitivamente

-no, Touya-negó ella mirándolo-en el pasado de Shaoran no hay absolutamente nada oscuro, en realidad es un buen hombre-agregó en voz baja como si lo comentara para si misma. Touya la miró entrecerrando los ojos y sonrió levemente con malicia

-no puedo creerlo…me parece que aun tienes fuertes sentimientos por tu ex prometido, Kelly-le dijo. Kelly volvió la vista al ventanal que le quedaba al lado observando como las olas del mar iban y venían, eso le parecía más interesante-quizás si no nos hubiera encontrado en la cama aquella noche, estarías felizmente casada y debería llamarte señora Li…que perfecto hubiera sido, el sueño cumplido de toda barbie-agregó. Esta vez Kelly fijó su fría mirada en la del hombre

-tal vez…-murmuró-…pero esas son cosas que ya no sucederán

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Entró con lentitud al departamento de Eriol sintiéndose como los condenados a muerte, preparándose de antemano para la noticia que tal vez cambiaría su relación con el inglés mas no sus sentimientos…seguiría amando a Eriol Hiragisawa contra todo pronóstico, contra toda consecuencia.

Eriol por su parte, luego de cerrar la puerta tras si y apoyarse sobre la misma, la miraba abatido pero la haló contra su cuerpo y así la sostuvo ante la impresión de la amatista, sus brazos rodeaban su espalda y ella aun no correspondía al abrazo, solo estaba inmóvil pero eso no duró mucho…colocó ambas manos a los lados de las caderas de él como una forma de corresponderle ya que la puerta le impedía rodearlo…el respiró con profundidad y Tomoyo cerró los ojos…era extraño como actuaban después de esa discusión.

-que bueno que viniste, Tomoyo-murmuró él contra su oído acariciando su largo pelo ondulado. Tomoyo se refugió en su cuello aspirando su perfume italiano-me has hecho tanta falta, no puedo sentirme separado de ti

-yo también te he extrañado, Eriol-contestó. Pasaron unos minutos silenciosos, sumidos en aquel abrazo. Se separaron lentamente y Eriol sonrió con suavidad

-perdóname por favor…-le pidió. Tomoyo negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

-creo que los dos debemos perdonarnos. Tú tienes la razón en todo lo que dijiste, no he sido capaz de darte entrada a mi vida como debería y de verdad lo siento-dijo. Luego sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo-pero ahora te prometo que las cosas cambiaran, creo que podemos hacer que todo sea mejor

-si luego de lo que tengo que confesar, decides quedarte conmigo así lo haremos-habló con demasiada seriedad. Tomoyo se separó de él mirándolo confundida. Eriol se movió hacia el centro de la sala y luego de suspirar con profundidad-Setzu ¿podrías venir un momento?-preguntó al aire. Tomoyo lo miró extrañada, iba a hablar pero se detuvo al escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban desde los dormitorios…ahora que lo pensaba también escuchaba una música que al parecer también salía de allí.

Tomoyo Daudouji entrecerró los ojos, sorprendida. Un pequeño Eriol Hiragisawa la miraba con curiosidad deteniéndose frente al hombre que lo había llamado. El pequeño sonrió.

-quiero presentarte a alguien muy importante para mi-le dijo Eriol mientras se agachaba hasta quedar a su altura. Era un niño de algunos 6 años de edad y era el vivo retrato de Eriol excepto por el pelo sin los reflejos azulados, luego tenía los mismo ojos celestes, la misma piel clara, la misma nariz respingona, incluso los mismos gestos, la misma sonrisa. No había que ser genio para deducir el parentesco. La boca de Tomoyo se abrió ligeramente al escuchar sus propios pensamientos-ella es Tomoyo…-le dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a ella y de vuelta al niño-Tomoyo, él es Setzu, hijo de Meiling y mío

……………………………

**Notas de Sony:** hasta aquí el capitulo 7, espero que les haya gustado. Nakuru vino a ayudar….Ya ven que aparecieron nuevos personajes y si, Eriol tiene un bebo con Meiling para las personas que lo sospecharon, acertaron. Las cosas entre Kaho y Touya están bien oscuras pero es que Touya es bien cínico…ya ven que también el nuevo personaje Dave está persiguiendo a Tomoyo por ordenes de Meiling ¿Qué descubrirá?...Yue es un encanto de amigo y si, sé que las cosas entre la pareja principal estuvieron un poco lentas pero así tiene que ser mientras tanto…otra cosa ¿Cómo les cayó eso de que Kelly Watson es la ex prometida de Shaoran? recuerden que estuvo a punto de casarse Y fíjense por qué se canceló la boda…Touya es una caja de Pandora….y cuanto me duele….

Dejen reviews por favor…y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que espero no tardar…… ya llevo algo trabajado.


	8. Máscaras

Hola!!!! Como están??? Muchísimas gracias a las personas que me dejaron un review para hacerme saber que me leen, es un alivio…ya nuevamente estoy aquí trayéndoles una nueva entrega, mas tarde de lo que estaba previsto por problemas con mi pc, por que lo tenía casi listo desde hace semanas solo faltaba una escena. En fin Feliz día del amor y la amistad de manera tardía pero es válida la intención. Este capítulo no está ni amoroso ni romántico solo "intrigoso" y con ciertos descubrimientos, espero que lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer:::** saben que todos los personajes a diferencia de aquellos que le parezcan desconocidos pertenecen al grupo artístico Clamp y que cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia, con esto no gano nada aparte de los reviews y comentarios de los lectores.

………………

**-VIII-**

**Máscaras**

-eres tan linda….y tienes tan lindos ojos-le dijo con su vocecita infantil el pequeño clon de Eriol mientras se acercaba a ella. Tomoyo sonrió, hasta en eso se parecía a su padre, en lo coqueto. Tomoyo bajó hasta quedar a su altura y acarició su mejilla haciendo que el niño le sonriera

-y tú eres un encanto… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-tengo 6 años-respondió muy orgulloso hinchando el pecho. Aquel tono le hizo gracia a Tomoyo, era como si el niño pensara que era ya bastante mayor y no tuviera idea de que aun le quedaba mucha vida por delante y muchas experiencias-también ríes muy lindo…-agregó contagiado de la risa de la mujer. Tomoyo no pudo evitarlo más y lo abrazó…y es que le traía tantos recuerdos de lo que pudo hacer sido

Eriol los miraba sentado en el sofá con una leve sonrisa. Tomoyo aun no le había dicho lo que opinaba al respecto pero por lo visto el niño no sería un problema. Por esa parte podría sentirse bien pero tenía bastante preocupación por lo que le diría ella luego.

-¿es tu novia, papá?-preguntó Setzu mientras jugaba con uno de los largos mechones de pelo de Tomoyo y ella lo miraba muy fijamente

-si, es mi novia ¿te gusta?-le dijo con voz divertida. El pequeño pareció meditarlo pero luego volvió a sonreír de forma muy Hiragisawa, según la opinión de Tomoyo, una sonrisa misteriosa.

-no…-respondió. Luego se acercó al oído de Tomoyo y le susurró-es mentira, claro que me gustas-agregó el niño. Tomoyo sonrió-pero no es bueno que los papás y los niños quieran a la misma chica…o al menos no es bueno que él sepa que yo te quiero a ti-agregó entre risas. Tomoyo también comenzó a reír

-oigan ¿Por qué tantos secretos?-Eriol fingió estar molesto pero tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Tomoyo se incorporó y el niño se encogió de hombros-ya es muy tarde, Setzu…. ¿por que no vas a dormir?

-nooooo, papá-Setzu puso cara de corderito degollado pero el drama nunca le había funcionada con su padre, aunque era muy efectivo con su mamá para ser sincero-de acuerdo, me iré a dormir-aceptó al ver la mirada severa de su padre. Se volvió a Tomoyo y le hizo una leve reverencia. Lo mismo hizo a su padre -buenas noches

-buenas noches, encanto-le dijo Tomoyo imitando su reverencia. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la hacía, específicamente desde que se había mudado a Londres

-buenas noches-dijo Eriol. El niño sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones

-por cierto, no se duerman muy tarde-les aconsejó aun caminando ante la mirada sorprendida de Tomoyo y la sonrisa de su padre.

Luego de escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, Tomoyo le dio el frente a Eriol. No se veía tan contenta como se hace algunos minutos.

-¿se puede saber por qué me ocultaste a Setzu?-le preguntó molesta-tienes intenciones de formalizar conmigo y ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de decirme que tenías un hijo ¿por qué?

-estaba esperando el tiempo adecuado-contestó. Tomoyo se sentó en el sillón que quedaba frente a él aun mirándolo

-no sabes cuanto me molesta que hayas ocultado una parte tan importante en tu vida

-mi hijo no es parte importante en mi vida, es mi vida-le dijo. Tomoyo relajó su semblante y eso le indicó que estaba dispuesta a escucharlo y hablaría-Meiling y yo nos conocemos desde hace años, es la prima de mi mejor amigo…a ambos los conocí en la preparatoria. Me enamoré de ella desde la primera vez que la vi y todo el sentimiento aumentó cuando comenzamos a tratarnos…ella era tan divertida, tan distinta a las demás, sin importarle lo que otros dijeran solo su propia concepción. Me enamoré de Meiling porque ella tenía cierta clase de rebeldía que a mi me faltaba-comenzó a contar. Tomoyo respiró hondo armándose de valor y paciencia para lo que tendría que escuchar, sabía que no sería nada fácil. Eriol sonrió ante sus recuerdos-nos hicimos novios a los 16 y al cumplir la mayoría de edad, nos casamos….Shaoran quería matarme, en realidad, a pesar de ser los mejores amigos nunca le había gustado mi relación con Meiling…la protegía

-¿se casaron?-repitió Tomoyo sorprendida-tan jóvenes

-éramos prácticamente unos niños-concordó Eriol mirándola-pero durante 2 años fuimos muy felices…debo aceptar que las cosas comenzaron a cambiar al enterarnos de que Meiling estaba embarazada, de que esperaba a Setzu. Nuestra inmadurez no nos dejaba pensar con claridad, no nos dejaba aceptar que ya no podíamos seguir viviendo como lo hacíamos…discutíamos en todo momento, si no era por que yo me iba a la universidad y me olvidaba del mundo, era porque Meiling no entendía que las fiestas y el alcohol no eran buenos para el bebé-Tomoyo se sorprendió al escuchar esto último.-Meiling no era mala persona, esa solo era su forma de enfrentar nuestra nueva situación…yo me sumergía en el trabajo y en los estudios y a ella la sustentaba su rebeldía

Pasaron unos minutos en completo silencio. Tomoyo no dijo nada. Eriol se decidió a seguir.

-a los 6 meses de embarazo de Meiling, las cosas habían mejorado un poco en el sentido de que ambos ya estábamos aceptando a nuestro hijo. Pero las discusiones seguían por lo más mínimo y decidimos divorciarnos con las condiciones de que ambos cuidaríamos a nuestro hijo y trataríamos de ser los mejores padres…y que seguiríamos siendo amigos, muy buenos amigos…hasta este momento todo se ha cumplido a la perfección y sigo pensando que fue lo mejor separarnos. Aunque muchas veces me gustaría vivir con mi hijo siempre, él vive con Meiling y en las vacaciones vive aquí

-¿Por qué nunca noté que un niño vivía contigo a veces?-preguntó. Eriol sonrió

-porque tu recorrido habitual en mi departamento abarca desde la sala hasta mi habitación-contestó. Tomoyo rió-¿y que piensas? ¿Podemos intentar que las cosas mejoren entre nosotros?-le cuestionó poniéndose de pie y luego ubicándose frente a ella. Pasaron unos momentos en los que solo se miraban hasta que ella decidió hablar

-si, no te dejaré…es más, Setzu es la principal razón por la que seguiré contigo-bromeó ella. Eriol rió y de un tirón la puso de pie y la besó, la besó como nunca antes, devoraba sus labios con ternura, pasión, con alegría, hasta agradecimiento porque no dejaba de pensar en lo maravillosa que era aceptándolo una vez más.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meiling Li y Nakuru Akisuki entraron en la pequeña oficina luego de inspeccionar la cafetería London con la mirada. No era nada extraordinario, solo una cafetería con una barra y varias mesas. Ambas tomaron asiento y cuando el reloj apuntaba exactamente las 10:00 AM el que suponían era el gerente Robert Grint hizo acto de presencia.

-buenos días-las saludó el hombre de algunos 40 años.

-buenos días, somos las detectives Li y Akisuki-les informó Meiling mientras veía como el hombre tomaba asiento tras el pequeño escritorio. Ambas mostraron sus placas para confirmar identidades y el hombre asintió con un movimiento de cabeza

-si, me dijeron que necesitaban hablar conmigo ¿en que puedo servirles?-preguntó

-estamos enteradas de que ustedes son quienes llevan las comidas y bebidas a los guardias del museo de Historia Mundial ¿es cierto?-le interrogó Nakuru

-así es-contestó el hombre-todas los días a las distintas horas de comida un repartidor les lleva alimentos y un termo de café. Es un servicio que le brindamos desde hace años al personal de ese y de otros museos

-bien… ¿sabe usted que hace algunas noches fue robada una de las pinturas del museo de Historia Mundial?-le preguntó esta vez Meiling, el hombre asintió

-si, me enteré por las noticias

-esa noche los guardias se quedaron dormidos y nosotros mediante ciertos análisis descubrimos que la causa fue que el termo de café que le enviaron desde aquí contenía una dosis bastante elevada de somníferos-relató Nakuru.

-no puede ser-murmuró el hombre mirándolas sorprendido-como le he dicho, tenemos años trabajando para ese museo y nunca había sucedido algo así

-solo quiero que me responda una cosa, señor Grint-volvió a hablar Nakuru Akisuki. No creía que la cafetería tuviera que ver directamente con lo que ella consideraba era sabotaje. El negocio tenía más de 20 años establecido en la ciudad y gozaba de mucho prestigio-¿Quién llevó el pedido aquella noche alrededor de las 9:00 PM?-preguntó.

Ambas notaron como el señor Grint parecía pensarlo y luego abría los ojos desmesuradamente como quien recuerda de pronto algo importante. El hombre se inclinó para buscar en unos cajones y luego de unos minutos les extendió un sobre.

-fue este joven-les dijo mientras Nakuru tomaba el sobre de sus manos. Lo abrió y comenzó a leer-era nuevo en el empleo, trabajó aquí durante dos semanas y luego de llevar este pedido apareció al día siguiente con su carta de renuncia. Según lo que me explicó, renunciaba porque debía regresar a Japón con urgencia

Meiling y Nakuru cruzaron miradas.

-tendremos que llevarnos estos documentos, señor Grint-le dijo Meiling y ambas se pusieron de pie. El hombre las imitó-gracias por su ayuda. Nos estaremos comunicando con usted cuando necesitemos su declaración en el departamento de policía

-si, ahí estaré-aceptó el hombre. Se despidieron con un apretón de manos y ambas mujeres comenzaron su trayecto hasta el departamento de policía, convencidas de que ahora tenían al menos un indicio en todo este misterio de Saki.

&&&&&&&&&&&

-hasta que te dignas en aparecer, pensé que estarías "molesta" toda la vida-ese fue el original saludo de Touya luego de varios días sin haberse visto. Sakura terminó de adentrarse en el salón de computadoras en el que su hermano trabajaba y tomó asiento en el sofá-¿y como va eso?-le preguntó el moreno señalando con la cabeza su brazo lastimado. Sakura se miró el soporte y luego lo miró a él, recordando como no le había importado en lo más mínimo su bienestar y solo le había importado la fortuna que supuestamente había costado la dichosa camarita.

-¿te importa?-preguntó con voz fría. Touya frunció el ceño

-por supuesto que me importa, eres mi hermana ¿no?

-pues parecía que lo olvidaste hace unos días-le reclamó dolida. Touya resopló molesto

-basta ya, Sakura. No seas niña-le espetó con voz fría

-¿niña?-repitió con incredulidad-soy tu hermana, tu hermana…antes te preocupabas por mi, Touya…antes me querías-agregó con voz quebrada-ahora solo te importan los robos y el dinero, te has convertido en un ambicioso

-¿y tu crees que eres mejor que yo?-le preguntó con voz cargada de veneno. Sakura lo miró decepcionada pero no dijo nada. Touya se cruzó de brazos-te recuerdo que eres tú la que entras y tomas las "cosas prestadas" y te repito lo que le dije a Yue: no te obligué a nada, tú decidiste entrar en todo esto por ti misma y ya es muy tarde para que me vengas con arrepentimientos estúpidos, bastante tarde porque estamos metidos en esto hasta el cuello

-puedo retirarme de esto cuando quiera-le informó Sakura poniéndose de pie. Así como él no la obligó a involucrarse no la obligaría a continuar con los robos si ella no quería. Ella era dueña de sus actos y en cualquier momento lo abandonaría todo, aunque el rostro de Shaoran Li sonriéndole se le presentó en la cabeza como la única y verdadera razón de sus nuevas consideraciones sobre su actividad delictiva, descartó aquello, no era por él, era por ella…porque al fin y al cabo no era mala persona.

Touya también se puso de pie fulminándola con la mirada…pero luego se carcajeó suavemente, burlándose de ella y de lo que acababa de decir.

-no seas tonta-le dijo acercándose a ella y tomándole el otro brazo con algo de fuerza. Sakura le sostenía la mirada con desafío-entiende de una vez por todas, mocosa, que esto no es un juego…el mercado negro no es algo con lo que te aconsejaría divertirte, estamos tratando con gente muy peligrosa

-¡y me parece que el más peligroso eres tú!-le gritó zafándose de su agarre-¡te desconozco!-comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, por su parte ya no tenía nada más que hablar pero la voz de Touya la detuvo antes de girar la perilla

-espero que te mejores pronto porque estamos perdiendo tiempo-le dijo. Sakura salió del lugar sin mirar atrás y azotando la puerta. Una lágrima rebelde rodó por su mejilla, de verdad desconocía a Touya, él nunca la había tratado así…recordó con una sonrisa amarga cuando ambos eran niños en Japón y el la molestaba con el apodo de "monstruo"…

-y ahora el verdadero monstruo eres tú, hermano-le susurró a la nada.

&&&&&&

Hacía algunos minutos Kaho había visto a Sakura entrar al salón de cómputos y salir casi inmediatamente, al parecer lloraba. Se sintió mal por ella, porque tal vez se había dado cuenta de que su hermano no era el mismo hombre que ambas solían conocer y amar. Por su parte, ya ella pensaba que nunca lo había conocido en realidad…recordó cuando lo había conocido, la había impresionado totalmente, era tan guapo y se veía tan fuerte, con la mirada penetrante, se habían saludado de manos ante la presencia de su novio de entonces que era Yue, y solo ese toque había producido en ella una corriente eléctrica que recorrió toda su columna vertebral, no creía en amor a primera vista y en señales hasta ese momento.

Había intentado por todos los medios de no pensar en él, de no verlo porque no quería dañar a Yue, ella lo quería. Pero Touya Kinomoto estaba en todas partes y en su mente, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en él por más que lo deseara y su presencia y deseos de colaborarle en todo no la ayudaban para nada.

La gota que derramó el vaso, la recordaba perfectamente, fue un día en la biblioteca.

_Se reclamaba mentalmente el hecho de que siempre le encantaba ir por lo difícil o lo inusual. La biblioteca era un lugar enorme y estaban de vacaciones de verano y era de noche así que prácticamente estaba sola en el lugar a parte de otros tres alumnos que había visto por donde estaban las computadoras, para rematar su soledad había decidido buscar unos libros en otra sala de la biblioteca donde se guardaban los libros que casi nadie buscaba o muy antiguos. Después de una búsqueda intensa ubicó el libro en el lugar más alto y resopló con cansancio, harta._

_-que manía la mía, soy tan necia-se dijo a si misma en voz baja mientras miraba a todos lados en busca de ubicar una escalera. Ya que estaba ahí no se marcharía sin el libro, sin importar que por la ventana viera como la lluvia comenzaba a caer oscureciendo aun más el cielo nocturno. Cero señales de la escalera, volvió a resoplar apartándose el pelo de la cara. A pesar de que sabía que era inútil se estiró tratando de alcanzar el libro; su falda se subió unos centímetros y luego de bajarla, volvió a estirarse. Ante sus ojos una mano bajó el libro y ella se volvió hacia quien la había ayudado, quedando a pocos centímetros de esa persona._

_-¿necesitas ayuda?-preguntó el joven moreno agitando el libro frente a sus ojos con la mano que antes lo había tomado._

_-gracias, Touya-le dijo ella con voz queda tratando de tomar el libro pero él lo alejó de ella con una sonrisa_

_-estas perdiendo la amabilidad, Kaho-le dijo él sin perder la sonrisa. Y era cierto, una de sus estrategias para alejarse de él era tratarlo con indiferencia, al parecer ya lo había notado._

_-no estoy para juegos ¿me das el libro?-le preguntó otra vez con voz impersonal. Touya la miró unos segundos y lentamente le ofreció el libro que ella rápidamente quitó de sus manos. Iba a marchase pero él detuvo su acción al colocar ambos brazos a los lados de ella, apoyándolos contra el estante, la tenía acorralada y eso solo sirvió para ponerla nerviosa._

_-¿Qué crees que haces?-balbuceó mirándolo con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. El joven solo sonrió de una manera que ella, independientemente de la situación, consideró seductora._

_-quiero que hablemos-le dijo con simpleza. Kaho no dijo nada y él prosiguió-desde hace varios días te noto distante, como que todo el tiempo me esquivas y no me gusta, no me gusta ni un poco-continuó diciéndole con voz baja-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por Yue?_

_-eres su mejor amigo y nunca te trataría mal, además de que…sé que a él no le gustaría-contestó ella sosteniendo el libro con mucha fuerza contra su estómago. Touya volvió a sonreír_

_-no trates de engañarme, sabes bien que no me refiero a eso…sé que te gusto-le confesó acercándose aun más a ella como si no estuvieran lo suficientemente pegados antes. Kaho se arrimó más del estante, usaría el libro como separador entre ellos si era necesario porque sentía que tanta cercanía le robaba el aire, pero no pudo ser posible porque Touya le quitó el libro y lo lanzó al suelo antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar-sé que te gusto desde la primera vez que nos vimos y eres correspondida porque a mi no solo me gustas, me fascinas, me encantas…te amo Kaho…y te deseo más que a nada en el mundo-le dijo en un susurro mientras olía su pelo. El corazón de Kaho latía desenfrenado pero le empujó_

_-¡estas loco!-le gritó-piensa en Yue, yo nunca lo engañaría…ni a él ni a Sara-agregó molesta con si misma porque sabía que todo lo que Touya decía era cierto y porque su corazón y otras partes de su cuerpo se habían emocionado con aquella confesión. Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar-ella es mi amiga y te quiere…y yo pensé que tú la querías_

_-ya te dije que a la única que quiero desde siempre es a ti…olvida a Sara y a Yue-murmuró y luego la besó. Kaho trataba de apartarlo pero la fuerza de Touya y su propio deseo pudieron más que su fuerza de voluntad y lo besó y se dejó besar rodeados por la ardiente pasión que provoca conseguir algo luego de mucho tiempo de haberlo deseado. Quizás no hacía falta decirlo pero aquella noche lluviosa en una biblioteca desierta Touya la hizo suya y ese había sido el momento más feliz de su vida, pero tuvo que enfrentar el hecho de que a cambio de ganar aquel amor perdería mucho, perdería gran parte de su dignidad por ser una traidora, perdería a su amiga Sara y principalmente quien más le dolía, su primer amor, Yue._

-hay tantas cosas de las que me arrepiento, si solo se pudiera retroceder el tiempo-susurró aun con los ojos cerrados luego de volver a la realidad

-lástima que lo hecho, hecho está-escuchó que le decía la voz de quien menos deseaba escuchar y abrió los ojos para encontrarlo en cuclillas frente a ella. Intentó pararse del sofá en el que estaba sentada para marcharse pero Touya se puso de pie impidiéndoselo y la miró desde su altura-no pierdas el tiempo pensando en el pasado, Kaho…solo son momentos que nunca volverán

&&&&&&

-tengo muy buenas noticias-anunció Shaoran entrando a la sala de juntas en donde estaban reunidos Eriol, Meiling y Nakuru. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y un fólder en la mano que puso en la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa amigo?-preguntó Eriol sonriendo por verlo de tan buen humor

-señores ¿recuerdan la cámara encontrada en el museo?-preguntó. Ellos asintieron mirándolo con curiosidad-pues bien, al ser un equipo tan caro y de tan alta tecnología no es vendido en todas partes claro que no. A nivel nacional y solo en Londres hay cinco tiendas de tecnología que tienen equipo como ese disponible-agregó, apoyó las manos sobre la mesa-tengo la lista de clientes de las cinco tiendas, que adquirieron ese equipo

Los tres que allí estaban sonrieron complacidos, era un gran avance en las investigaciones.

-y también la lista de los que fueron entregados desde el extranjero y a quienes-les dijo-pasé días investigando y recolectando estas listas

-pues veo que hoy es el día de las buenas noticias-dijo Meiling con alegría poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Shaoran-¿cierto Nakuru?

-cierto-respondió la susodicha-nosotras también tenemos algo, esta mañana le hicimos una visita al gerente de la cafetería London y tenemos una información sumamente interesante

-es el currículum del repartidor que llevó la cena y el café esa noche al museo-dijo Meiling abrazando a Shaoran por la espalda. El jefe de policía sonrió

-se los dije que esto de actuar sin dejar pistas iba a durarles muy poco a esos ladrones-exclamó Shaoran. Eriol carraspeó interrumpiendo la "celebración"

-como Eriol Hiragisawa nunca se queda atrás-dijo mientras se señalaba a si mismo con expresión arrogante-les tengo otra noticia que los va a alegrar, tengo un testigo

-¿un testigo?-preguntó Shaoran con incredulidad, en ese momento todas las miradas se posaron en Eriol con expectación

-si, alguien que estaba detrás del museo esa noche y que asegura haber visto a dos personas escapando en un automóvil azul oscuro, incluso me dio el número de placa-dijo extendiendo una hoja en el que tenía aquello inscrito-el auto pertenece a un Rent a car y ya solicité la orden para que el dueño nos facilite la información de la persona que lo rentó

-que buena suerte, estamos teniendo-se emocionó Meiling abrazando más fuerte a su primo que solo sonrió

-ya ves Shaoran, los que querían verte fuera de la policía tendrán que esperar bastante, bastante tiempo para que eso suceda-le dijo Nakuru-tenemos que celebrar, en la noche los invito a unas cervezas-canturreó ella. Todos acordaron ir porque en por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenían algo realmente grandioso por lo cual celebrar.

&&&&&&&&&&

-buenas tardes, Sakura-la saludó Tomoyo entrando al departamento. La castaña leía el periódico recostada en el sillón y desvió su mirada de la lectura para verla

-buenas tardes, Tomoyo-le dijo mirando fijamente el paquete que la amatista traía, ella lo dejó en la mesita de centro y tomó asiento en el sofá-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó con curiosidad

-es un carro de carreras a control remoto-contestó como si se tratara de los productos de pelo que siempre compraba. Sakura torció los labios en una sonrisa

-no me digas que ya te cansaste de los hombres y buscaste un nuevo juguete-dijo en son de broma. Tomoyo sonrió

-no, lo compré para Setzu-le informó. Notó la confusión en el rostro de su amiga y se decidió a continuar-Setzu es la razón de tanta cercanía entre Meiling y Eriol, es el hijo de ambos

Sakura la miró sorprendida y definitivamente se olvidó del periódico, esta nueva información ciertamente le parecía más interesante que el alza de los derivados del petróleo, el calentamiento global o el nuevo reportaje de una antipática periodista que la tenía en contra de Shaoran. Se incorporó y tomó aire

-¿y como es?

-es un encanto…-murmuró Tomoyo con emoción en la mirada-tiene 6 años y es tal como debió ser Eriol a su edad…

-veo que estás muy feliz de haberlo conocido-dedujo Sakura reacomodando el soporte de su brazo-tendré que investigar mejor a Shaoran, solo por si aparece con una sorpresita parecida

-hablando de Shaoran, no quiero que te molestes conmigo, Sakura-dijo la amatista con semblante preocupado mirando a la castaña-pero de verdad estas tomando las cosas muy en serio con él…no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mi-agregó recordando que Sakura ya había dormido varias veces en casa del policía y que éste era su principal tema de conversación sin importar las veces que ella lo negara

-no quiero hablar del tema, Tomoyo…tengo demasiado en que pensar-le dijo con suspiro de por medio-ahora creo que lo más importante es Touya, está muy extraño, me tiene realmente preocupada…hay algo extraño en su casa, incluso Kaho anda como si no tuviera voluntad, todo esto de los robos lo ha cambiado de manera radical… ya no es el mismo. En realidad desde que papá murió, Touya empezó a cambiar y por lo visto no para bien

Tomoyo solo asintió concordando con su amiga sin saber que por la mente de ambas pasaba la misma idea de un futuro incierto, porque entre robos, mentiras y engaños ninguna sabía como terminaría esta historia.

&&&&&&&&&&

London News

Kelly Watson

"En unas semanas se llevará a cabo en la ciudad de Londres una importante exposición de los nuevos objetos encontrados en una tumba egipcia recientemente descubierta. Dichos objetos son de gran valor por estar hechos de metales y piedras preciosas además de que son antiquísimos.

Para lograr la sede del evento las autoridades debieron prometer que el mismo contaría con gran seguridad ya que los robos en los museos y galerías cuya autora es la misteriosa "Saki" mantienen muy preocupados no solo a Inglaterra sino al mundo por representar un gran peligro para nuestros tesoros mundiales, que según se presume, son vendidos en el mercado negro.

Esta reportera, al igual que la ciudadanía, solo espera que las autoridades encargadas, presididas por el detective Shaoran Li, esta vez cumplan su promesa de garantizar la seguridad de dicho evento…el detective y parte de su personal han sido amenazados por los superiores de la policía con ser destituidos de sus cargos y finalmente despedidos del cuerpo del orden si siguen ocurriendo los robos y no atrapan a Saki."

Touya Kinomoto cerró el periódico con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-con que exposición de objetos egipcios de gran valor, seguramente habrán muchos interesados, ya es hora de que volvamos a la acción-dijo para si mismo mientras bebía un poco de una taza de café-bien hecho, Kelly, bien hecho.

………………….

NOTAS DE SONY: Hola de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo… ¿por qué "Máscaras"? porque en este fic hay personajes en un primer momento aparentaron ser algo que no eran…el mismo Touya es el mayor ejemplo de esto…aun quedan mas situaciones así que no se pierdan, cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario clickeen submit review y Go y trataré de responderles…nos leemos en la próxima actualización.


End file.
